Entre Discusiones
by AnitaNara040922
Summary: Dicen que cuando molestas e intentas arruinarle la vida a una persona, es porque te interesa o tal vez...porque la amas. ¿Sí será cierto o solamente es otro engaño del mundo? Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. Créditos al creador de la imagen
1. Prólogo

Entre Discusiones

Prólogo

 **Una rubia de ojos verdes azulado, por accidente, había caído de su bicicleta naranja justo en la entrada de su escuela. Tres de los cuatro populares se acercaron a ella, tomaron su preciosa mochila azul rey y comenzaron a sacar de esta sus tareas y trabajos, tirándolos por el aire para que se revolvieran entre sí**

 **-¡Oye, pásame su maleta!-Gritó un castaño**

 **-¡Aquí tienes Kiba!-Gritó uno de gafas lanzándosela a su compañero, la cual, este agarró sin dificultad. La chica indignada, se paró del suelo y encaró al sujeto**

 **-¡Devuélvemela baka!-Gritó esta con toda la furia que tenía**

 **-¿De verdad la quieres?-Dijo el Inuzuka en modo de risa-Pues alcánzala-Dijo mientras estiraba bien en alto su brazo. Ella intentó saltar lo que sus piernas le permitían; pero él era tan alto que no llegaba. De repente, un pelinegro de ojos cafés agarró el brazo de su amigo y lo miró con molestia, haciendo que el castaño lo bajara**

 **-Dame eso-Le rapó la mochila y enfocó su vista en la mujer que tenía al frente. La rubia, conmovida, esperó que el chico le entregara lo que era suyo; sin embargo, no se esperó lo que hizo. Al tener el objeto en sus manos, le dio la vuelta haciendo que todo lo que quedaba dentro de esta, cayera directamente al suelo**

 **Al haber realizado su cometido, le lanzó su pertenencia al pecho. Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo con desprecio y ganas de mandarle un buen puño en su estúpida cara. Después, él le puso en la frente un anuncio que decía "Alerta de nerd". Sus amigos no pudieron evitar reírse de lo ridícula que se veía. Los cuatro se iban retirando de ahí mientras la observaban con lástima**

 **La mujer, echando llamas hasta por los poros, se quitó el papel de la frente, lo arrugó y se lo lanzó a su supuesto salvador. Este se volteó y la miró con tristeza; cosa que ella no entendió; pero le restó importancia. Tomó su bicicleta, su mochila con todas sus pertenencias y se fue de ahí. Mientras dejaba su vehículo, su amiga llegó**

 **-Oh, hola Temari-Ella solo se limitó a mirarla-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?**

 **-¡Sí, perfectamente Tenten!**

 **-Cálmate-Dijo la castaña moviendo sus manos al frente-Solo pregunté. Temari respiró hondo y profundo**

 **-Perdona, es que…este día no ha empezado bien**

 **-¿Ellos otra vez?**

 **-Sí, cada día están peor. No sé qué les pasa. Siempre es lo mismo**

 **-No te afanes por eso. Solo te tienen envidia por ser una de las mejores en toda la escuela**

 **-Yo nunca quise serlo; pero es algo con lo que debo aprender a vivir**

 **-No digas tonterías. Cualquiera quisiera tener la capacidad mental que tú tienes y obtener notas perfectas sin pensar de más. Yo siempre me esfuerzo por obtener buenas calificaciones, y mira, por mucho obtengo la mitad de estas**

 **-¿Se supone que eso debe animarme?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Pues no funcionó**

 **-Vamos Tem, deja de atormentarte la vida por esos bakas, no valen la pena**

 **-Supongo que así es**

 **-¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no vamos a comer pizza hoy después de clases?**

 **-Gran idea; ¿pero dónde?**

 **-Obviamente en mi casa**

 **-¿Con canciones de 3 Doors Down, Breaking Benjamin, Ashes Remain y Gorillaz?**

 **-Claro, sin olvidar a Simple Plan, Thousand Foot Krutch, Green Day y Nickelback**

 **-Junto con Three Days Grace, Guns N' Roses, Linkin' Park y Skillet**

 **-Y también con Slipknot, Artic Monkeys, Iron Maiden y Pink Floyd**

 **-Por supuesto, ellos tampoco pueden faltar-Temari abrazó a su amiga de infancia**

 **-¡Por eso eres mi mejor amiga!**

 **-Lo sé-Ambas se dirigieron a su salón de clases, en donde, se encontraban todos sus compañeros, los cuales, habían anotado en el tablero "ALERTA DE NERD"**

 **-Miren quién está aquí-Dijo el más popular y con el que todas las chicas deseaban estar**

 **-Shikamaru…-Musitó la rubia. El de ojos cafés se acercó a ella dando paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Como él es más alto, tuvo que agachar un poco la cabeza para mirarla directo a los ojos**

 **-Hace mucho que te deberías haber ido a otro lugar. No perteneces aquí**

 **-¡Oye, no le hables así!**

 **-Déjalo Tenten, no tiene caso-Dijo poniéndole el brazo en medio mirándola de reojo. Volvió a enfocar su vista en aquel sujeto que le hacía la vida imposible-Si quieres que me vaya, tendrás que hacer mucho más que esto**

 **-Vaya, parece que alguien sí tiene orgullo; pero es tan débil para resolver sus propios problemas-Casi todos en la sala se rieron**

 **-Pues sí, soy débil, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?**

 **-¿Escucharon? La nerd acaba de admitir que es una buena para nada-Los demás seguían riéndose-En este mundo nadie quiere débiles que dependen de los otros**

 **-Mira quien lo dice; aquel que depende de su forma de ser para sentirse aceptado-Sus compañeros estaban con los ojos completamente abiertos, ¿en serio lo acababa de encarar? El Nara se sorprendió por unos segundos; pero luego volvió a recuperar su compostura**

 **-Eso no es verdad**

 **-¿Crees que no lo he notado? Vamos, solo te engañas a ti mismo. Finges ser cruel y rudo para atraer mujeres; pero solo las conseguirás huecas**

 **-¿Quién sabe? Talvez pronto consiga una inteligente**

 **-Suerte con eso**

 **-No me retes Sabaku No-El profesor entró al salón**

 **-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí?**

 **-Oh nada Kakashi-sensei, solo unos…pequeños imprevistos-Dijo sin despegar la mirada de la rubia. Ambos se miraban con furia**

 **-¿Y quién escribió eso en el tablero?-Tomó el borrador y se deshizo de la escritura sobre este-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que respeten a sus compañeros? Que él o ella tenga buenas calificaciones, no quiere decir que sea nerd**

 **-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso sensei**

 **-Ya para con esto Shikamaru. Ahora, los tres tomen asiento-Tenten, Temari y Shikamaru se sentaron y la clase comenzó. Una rubia de ojos azules que se sentaba al lado del popular, le envió un mensaje de texto, el cual este recibió sin problema, ya que tenían acceso fácil al Wi-Fi**

 **-¿Cuánto piensas seguir con esto?**

 **-¿Con qué? ¿De qué hablas Ino?**

 **-Con lo que le estás haciendo a Temari; está mal**

 **-Se lo merece**

 **-¿Acaso qué te hizo?**

 **-Superarme en todo; eso hizo**

 **-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?**

 **-Sí. Yo era el estudiante ejemplar, hasta que llegó ella y me arrebató mi lugar**

 **-¿Y por eso actúas como un idiota?**

 **-No actúo como uno**

 **-Claro que lo haces. Finges ser alguien que no eres**

 **-No, no lo hago. Me gusta ser así. Por lo menos de este modo, pude conseguir el título del más popular**

 **-¿Y eso tiene algo de importante?**

 **-Para mí sí**

 **-Como sea, solo te advierto algo, si sigues con esto, vas a perder a la chica que te gusta pronto**

 **-¿Quién te dijo que me gusta Temari?**

 **-Vaya, acabas de morder tu propio anzuelo, yo nunca la mencioné**

 **-Bueno, talvez me gusta un poco; pero si alguien se llega a enterar, estaré perdido**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque nadie puede enamorarse de la nerd**

 **-Eso solo es una cuestión de estereotipos. Uno se puede fijar en quien sea**

 **-Di lo que quieras; pero no pienso parar con esto**

 **-Como siempre, eres un terco**

 **-No me fastidies, sé lo que hago-El día pasó casi eterno para la mayoría; pero una vez que acabó, todos salieron emocionados a sus casas. Ino se acercó a Temari con cautela**

 **-Hola-Saludó**

 **-Hola Ino, ¿necesitas ayuda con la tarea de historia?**

 **-No, esta vez no vengo para eso. Solo…quería pedirte perdón por cómo mi amigo te trató hoy**

 **-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a que sea así. Es parte de mi rutina diaria**

 **-Pero no debería ser así**

 **-¿Por qué no?**

 **-Porque todos merecen ser tratados con respeto, sean como sean**

 **-Si haces que Shikamaru entienda eso, sería un milagro**

 **-Lo sé**

 **-De todas formas, estate tranquila, no tienes que disculparte por algo que no te incumbe-Dijo la Sabaku No con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Cambiando de tema, ¿te gustaría comer pizza en la casa de Tenten ahorita?**

 **-¿Si me aceptará?**

 **-Claro que lo hará, es Tenten**

 **-Bueno, entonces iré-Las dos rubias se fueron a buscar a la Akasuna para poder disfrutar de una noche de mujeres sin preocuparse de los problemas que surgían en la escuela**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Y aquí volvemos con una nueva historia. Ya sé que estoy mostrando muchas ideas; pero esta es la última hasta que termine alguna de las que sigue en proceso. Lo juro

Espero que no les moleste la nueva actitud de Shikamaru; era para hacer algo diferente. No voy a negar que me encanta cuando actúa de forma tan sexy

Esta nueva historia se basa en un video de un cantante tailandés. No todo lo que aparezca aquí será del video; pero si la una gran parte. Aquí les dejaré el link por si quieren verlo: /ICI3eKRzr6M

Las bandas que mencionan Temari y Tenten, las recomiendo bastante porque de verdad, son muy buenas. Uno se siente identificado con la mayoría de sus letras. Así que, búsquenlas y escúchenlas; valen la pena

-Shika: ¿Otra vez volveré a ser el malo?

-Yo: Sí, es que te ves genial en ese rol

-Shika: Mendokusai; pero no quiero ser así

-Yo: Te va a tocar

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo


	2. Pequeño Acercamiento

Capítulo 1

Pequeño Acercamiento

 **Una vez que ambas mujeres se encontraron con Tenten, Temari habló primero**

 **-Oye amiga, ¿te importa si Ino nos acompaña esta noche?**

 **-Por mí no hay ningún problema. Entre más, mejor-Dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa**

 **-Menos mal-Suspiró la Yamanaka aliviada-Pensé que me rechazarías**

 **-Oye, que seas amiga de Shikamaru, no quiere decir que seas igual de idiota que él**

 **-Es cierto. Tú eres muy diferente a él; no eres ningún dolor de cabeza-Todas soltaron una carcajada por el comentario de la Sabaku No**

 **-Bueno, tal vez sea cierto. En ese caso, ¿nos vamos?**

 **-Hai**

 **-¿Qué se supone qué haces Ino?-Las tres mujeres abrieron sus ojos tanto como sus cuencas se los permitieron. Los cuatro populares se encontraban ahí-¿En serio piensas andar con la nerd y su amiguita rara?-La rubia de una coleta recobró la compostura**

 **-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso Kiba?**

 **-Pues sí. Esto puede afectar tu imagen como una de las más populares**

 **-¿Y qué? Yo no vivo de estereotipos**

 **-Pues deberías**

 **-¡Cállate Kabuto! ¡Si yo quiero andar con ellas, es mi problema, ¿de acuerdo?!**

 **-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú**

 **-¿Crees que me interesa lo que pienses de mí Shikamaru?**

 **-Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo. Unirte con la nerd y la rara, eso sí es una completa decepción**

 **-Te equivocas, aquí la decepción eres tú. Lo único que has hecho en estos últimos años es ser un idiota**

 **-Vamos, cálmense chicos-Dijo uno de ellos avanzando hasta quedar en medio de ambos**

 **-¡Tú no te metas Suigetsu!-Gritaron ambos amigos al tiempo**

 **-Bueno, mejor me callo-El Hozuki dio un paso hacia atrás con las manos en alto**

 **-Solo te dejaré algo claro, si sigues juntándote con ellas, ya no seremos más amigos-Ino abrió sus ojos de par en par. Lágrimas intentaban escapar por estos; pero las retuvo para no mostrarse inferior**

 **-Pues entonces, no seamos más amigos. Creo que Temari puede ser mil veces mejor amiga de lo que tú fuiste**

 **-¿En serio mujer? ¿Qué tiene de interesante esta cosa?-Dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice a la rubia de cuatro coletas-Lo único que te enseñará serán cosas que a nadie le importan**

 **-A ti sí te importaban esas cosas Shikamaru**

 **-Correcto, antes, hasta que apareció esta infeliz y lo arruinó todo**

 **-¡No voy a permitir que le hables de esa manera a mi amiga Nara!-Dijo la Akasuna metiéndose en el asunto. El Nara solo la miró con superioridad**

 **-¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿Golpearme?-Ella solo sonrío con malicia**

 **-No, algo mucho mejor-Tomó su maleta y sacó un jugo de caja que había en uno de los bolsillos de esta. Rompió la zona en donde se metía el pitillo y lo estrujó encima del pelinegro**

 **-¡Maldita! ¡Pagarás por esto!**

 **-Eso ya lo veremos; pero deja en paz a Temari de una vez**

 **-No lo creo-Sacó de su bolsillo derecho un cuchillo y estaba dispuesto a enterrárselo a su mayor fastidio. Al intentarlo, esta no se lo permitió. Tomó su muñeca para conseguir el objeto, lo votó lo más lejos que pudo y le mandó una patada en toda su zona íntima. Esto generó que el vago se retorciera de dolor y cayera. Sus amigos intentaron ayudarlo**

 **-¡Zorra asquerosa! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?**

 **-Muy fácil Kabuto. Si quieren arruinarme la vida, inténtenlo cuántas veces les apetezca-Volteó a ver a las otras dos que estaban paralizadas por lo que acababan de presenciar-Vámonos chicas, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estos bakas-Ambas asintieron y las tres se fueron de ahí. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino**

 **-Bueno, aquí es mi casa**

 **-Vaya, no sabía que era tan grande-Dijo la Yamanaka impactada**

 **-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí. Entremos-La castaña sacó sus llaves, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta-Adelante-Cedió el paso para que ambas rubias se adentraran en su precioso hogar-Siéntanse como en su casa-Ninguna lo dudó y tomaron asiento en el hermoso sofá blanco**

 **-Bueno, ¿qué les gustaría hacer primero? Por si acaso, queda aclararte Ino, no nos maquillaremos ni pondremos música de ninguna banda de tontos**

 **-Vale; pero por lo menos, ¿veremos películas románticas?**

 **-Claro, eso nunca puede faltar, ¿verdad Temari?**

 **-Obviamente no**

 **-¡Genial! Bueno, ¿pedimos la pizza de una vez?**

 **-Claro, ¿cómo te gustaría?**

 **-Mitad hawaiana y mitad de pollo**

 **-¿Con extra piña?**

 **-¡Sí!**

 **-Vaya, no somos tan diferentes como creíamos. Cada vez que Temari y yo nos reunimos, pedimos la misma**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Sí. Bueno, buscaré el teléfono para llamar. No me tardo-Tenten se retiró de la sala. Ahí se quedaron Temari e Ino mirándose fijamente en medio de un silencio sepulcral, hasta que la Yamanaka decidió romper el hielo**

 **-Etto…tengo una pregunta**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-¿Por qué a Tenten la llaman rara? Veo que es normal como cualquier otra mujer que haya visto**

 **-Bueno, le dicen así porque escucha rock**

 **-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?**

 **-Según los estereotipos de nuestra escuela, sí. Los hombres solo tienen derecho a escuchar ese género de música, mientras que las mujeres debemos limitarnos a escuchar grupos de chicos "guapos"-Dijo la Sabaku No haciendo las comillas con sus dedos-Además, si un hombre escucha a alguno de ellos, es considerado gay**

 **-No lo había tenido en cuenta antes, ¿desde cuándo sabes eso?**

 **-Desde que entré. Los primeros días, me limité a observar el comportamiento de mis alrededores, y esto es lo que concluí**

 **-Ya veo. Tienes un buen ojo para los detalles Temari. Me sorprendes**

 **-Gracias**

 **-Pero si solo te limitabas a observar, ¿cómo es que tú y Tenten son tan amigas?**

 **-Bueno, es una historia un tanto extraña**

-FLASHBACK-

Temari se encontraba sentada en uno de los banquitos del parque leyendo un libro acerca de un amor enfermo. De repente, una chica se le acercó con cautela, parecía como si le fuese a robar algo. La rubia agarró sus cosas y las cubrió con su cuerpo

-Tranquila, no te haré nada. No soy así de cruel

-Entonces, ¿a qué vienes?

-Bueno, desde que llegaste el primer día, has estado muy distante, ¿te cuesta integrarte con los demás?

-Tal vez-Dijo la Sabaku No con desconfianza

-Para mí también lo es, por eso no tengo amigos; pero…quiero superar eso por lo menos un poco, y como eres nueva pues…quise aprovechar la oportunidad

-Entiendo

-Me presento. Soy Akasuna Tenten. Es un gusto conocerte-Le extendió la mano para que las estrechasen. Por alguna extraña razón, esa castaña le trajo una pequeña calidez y confianza. No se veía que fuera una mala persona

-Sabaku No Temari. El gusto es mío-Respondió ante el gesto de la Akasuna. Tenten no pudo evitar enfocar su mirada en el libro que Temari cargaba entre sus brazos

-Oye, ¿ese no es el libro de "Bajo la Misma Estrella"?

-Sí, así es. Además, está autografiado por el mismo John Green. Mira-Lo abrió y le mostró aquella firma

-Ahora mismo, te tengo envidia; pero de la buena-Ambas se rieron con sutileza-¿Cuándo te lo firmó?

-La semana pasada, en la convención de libros

-Ya veo. Yo hubiese querido ir; pero mis padres no me dejaron

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, creen que es mejor ahorrar que desperdiciar el dinero en cosas tan absurdas como esa

-Pero las convenciones de libros no son absurdas

-Intenta convencerlos de eso-La rubia agachó la cabeza y se fijó en tan preciado objeto que poseía. Luego, sonrió

-¿Sabes qué? Te lo regalo-Extendió sus brazos para entregárselo. La castaña estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Espera, no tienes por qué hacerlo

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Además, tengo una copia de esto en mi casa. Puedes quedártelo-La castaña lo recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Arigato

-De nada

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **-Desde ese día, nos volvimos inseparables. Por fin había encontrado a alguien que entendiera mi mente y yo la de ella. Luego, cuando supe que le gustaba el rock, nuestro vínculo se hizo más fuerte**

 **-Qué bonita historia. Con Shikamaru no fue así, solamente nos conocimos por nuestros padres que siempre han sido muy buenos amigos**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Créeme que él antes no era así. Era…comprensivo, muy pendiente de mí y de Chouji, era…**

 **-Diferente. Lo entiendo. Sé que dentro de esa malicia, hay un corazón esperando salir a la luz y destruir la coraza que no le permite ser libre**

 **-Qué profundo-La Sabaku No se puso roja como un tomate**

 **-Gomen, muchas películas románticas**

 **-No te preocupes. Además, tienes razón. Él no es como se muestra ante los demás, te lo juro**

 **-Lo sé. Es un pésimo actor-Ambas se rieron**

 **-Sin embargo, me duele lo que pasó hoy. El haberle dicho que ya no seríamos más amigos, es muy duro para mí-Sin darse cuenta, la Yamanaka comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente. La rubia de cuatro coletas le puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros en un intento de consuelo**

 **-Tranquila. Te aseguro que algún día su relación mejorará. Esto no puede ser eterno. Si se conocen desde niños, el vínculo que han forjado es muy difícil que desaparezca de la noche a la mañana-La rubia de ojos azules levantó la mirada**

 **-Eso espero. No quiero que esto acabe así-La de ojos verdes solo le sonrió con dulzura. Luego, apareció Tenten**

 **-Listo, ya pedí la pizza. Tardarán 20 minutos en llegar**

 **-Creo que eso no fue lo único que hiciste-Dijo Temari con picardía**

 **-Bueno…no. ¡Neji llamó!**

 **-¿Y eso? ¿Al fin pudo sacar un poco de tiempo para comunicarse?**

 **-¡Así es! ¡Dijo que volverá en un mes, ¿no es emocionante?!**

 **-Sí, admito que su paciencia me hace falta**

 **-¿Ese supuesto Neji es tu novio?-Preguntó Ino**

 **-Sí**

 **-Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Cuánto llevan?**

 **-Casi dos años**

 **-Impresionante. Bueno, ¿qué hacemos mientras llega la pizza?**

 **-¿Películas o guerra de almohadas con música?**

 **-Yo voto por la guerra de almohadas**

 **-Coincido con Temari**

 **-De acuerdo. Pondremos rock, claro, si no te importa**

 **-No te afanes, yo escucho lo que sea-La castaña puso la música y comenzaron a golpearse con los cojines que estuvieran a su paso. Una vez que pasaron los 20 minutos, su comida llegó. La pagaron y comenzaron a comer mientras veían películas cursis. Una vez terminaron, ambas rubias supieron que era hora de decir adiós**

 **-Airgato Tenten. Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto**

 **-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Eres bienvenida cada vez que quieras**

 **-De verdad aprecio tu humildad. Bueno, tengo que irme. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale?**

 **-Vale**

 **-Bueno, yo también me voy. Fue una noche fantástica-Ambas rubias tomaron sus caminos y llegaron a sus casas. Al día siguiente, todas llegaron a la escuela. Temari iba escuchando música con sus enormes audífonos. Justamente, el pelinegro y sus amigos pasaron a su lado. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas inconscientemente. Él le sonrió; pero ella solo lo observó con furia y volvió la vista a su teléfono**

 **Al verlo, sus ojos estaban abiertos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron. La furia y odio se estaba apoderando de su mente. Habían publicado un vídeo en donde aparecía ella en el incidente del día anterior. Giró su cabeza y vio miles de carteles pegados en una pared con su foto y el anuncio "Alerta de nerd". Su ira explotó y se puso a arrancarlos**

 **-¡Ese infeliz, ¿cómo se atreve?! ¡Lo odio!-Corrió a su salón de clases y tomó su asiento. En este había un mensaje pegado. Lo leyó en voz alta**

 **-¿Te gustó la broma que te hicimos? No fue para nada fácil hacerla. Atentamente, Shikamaru-Arrugó el pequeño papel y lo guardó en su puesto**

 **-¡Hola!**

 **-Hola Ino, ¿cómo vas?**

 **-¿Por qué esa cara larga? ¿Pasó algo?**

 **-Shikamaru, eso es lo que pasó**

 **-¿Ahora qué hizo ese baka?**

 **-Míralo por ti misma en la entrada de la escuela**

 **-De acuerdo, lo miraré cuando salgamos a descanso-La clase pasó como si nada y llegó la hora de comer. Todos los estudiantes salieron. Las dos rubias se fueron a la entrada del lugar**

 **-Aquí lo tienes**

 **-¡Ese imbécil! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer semejante cosa?! ¡Esta vez se pasó!**

 **-Y esto solo es el comienzo-Una voz masculina las inmutó a ambas-Todavía tengo muchas más ideas para que te largues de aquí de una vez por todas Sabaku No-Las dos se voltearon para encontrarse con la mirada de malicia del sujeto**

 **-Deja de hacer estas tonterías Shikamaru. No van contigo**

 **-¡Cállate! Tú y yo hablaremos después; pero ahora la pelea es entre ella y yo**

 **-¿Ahora qué es lo que planeas Nara? ¿Crees que esto me hará renunciar?**

 **-Esto no; pero lo que se viene sí. Solo espéralo con ansias**

 **-No quiero esperar algo que provenga de ti. Sería perturbador**

 **-Llámalo como quieras; pero de aquí te vas porque te vas**

 **-¿Estás insinuando que por un par de burradas tuyas me iré?**

 **-Pues si así piensas de mi plan maestro, entonces sí**

 **-Como supuse, solo eres un idiota que no sabe valorar nada de lo que es ni de lo que tiene**

 **-¿A qué viene eso ahora?-Preguntó el Nara enarcando una ceja**

 **-A que tú no eres así. Solo actúas como un cabeza hueca para crear una imagen de chico malo. Sé que hay mucho más dentro de ti que eso-El pelinegro se inmutó por un momento. ¿De verdad esa mujer creía que lo conocía?**

 **-Soy así y punto final. Tal vez pienses que soy una cabeza hueca; pero la última opinión que me interesa es la tuya. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Vamos chicos-Sus tres amigos lo siguieron perdiéndose de vista**

 **-Como siempre, es un completo baka y un intenso dolor de muelas**

 **-A veces me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes**

 **-Algún día lo será. Te lo prometo-Su amiga castaña apareció**

 **-Hola chicas, ¿cómo va to…?-No pudo terminar su pregunta cuando vio la gran pared llena de carteles-Fue el Nara de nuevo, ¿no es así?**

 **-Nunca se te escapa nada amiga**

 **-¡Ahora sí que cruzó la línea! ¡Ese infeliz va a escucharme!**

 **-Tranquila Tenten, no te alteres. Es mejor dejar las cosas así y no meternos en un problema-Dijo Temari intentando apagar la llama de furia que se formaba en la Akasuna**

 **-¡No me digas que esté tranquila! ¡Al principio lo toleré; pero esta vez no será así!-Salió corriendo en busca de su presa. Esta vez no le pensaba perdonar nada**

 **-Kuso, lo mejor será que la sigamos**

 **-Hai-Ambas rubias siguieron a su amiga. Al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que había dado con su objetivo. Estaba al frente de Shikamaru y sus tres amigos. Se acercaron para evitar una masacre**

 **-¡¿Qué parte de "deja en paz a mi amiga" no te quedó claro ayer?!**

 **-Pero miren quién está aquí, Akasuna Tenten, la rara. Vaya, veo que tus amigas vinieron a ayudarte; la nerd y la traicionera-Ino solo bajó la cabeza**

 **-¿Crees que nos importa tu opinión?**

 **-Honestamente me da igual. Tú, tu amiguita nerd y la hipócrita son lo que menos me interesa-La mujer respiró hondo**

 **-Pues no parece. Desde que Temari llegó aquí, siempre has tratado de arruinar su vida, ¿acaso te afecta tanto que ella te haya superado? Además, ahora también te desquitas con Ino, ¿no tienes corazón?-El Nara enfurecido, tomó la camisa de la mujer y la levantó del suelo**

 **-¡A mí nadie me supera, y mucho menos una infeliz como esa rubia asquerosa! ¡Aparte, solo tengo corazón con mis verdaderos amigos!-Con una de sus manos, apretó con fuerza el cuello de la mujer**

 **-¿Y para ti…estos mequetrefes…son tus…amigos?-Preguntó ella con el poco aire que tenía**

 **-¡Shikamaru, para con esto!-Lágrimas se formaban en los ojos azules de la Yamanaka y resbalaban por sus mejillas**

 **-¡Tú no te metas mujer! ¡Eres un fiasco al igual que todas!-La de ojos verdes veía como la primera amiga que ha tenido, estaba siendo sometida por la fuerza del pelinegro. Se armó de valor y tomó el brazo del sujeto; cosa que impactó a todos, inclusive a él**

 **-¡No permitiré que sigas con esto! ¡Puedes maltratarme tanto como se te dé la regalada gana; pero con mis amigos no dejaré que te metas!-Le profanó un puñetazo en todo el estómago casi dejándolo sin aire; acto que generó la liberación de la castaña. Temari las miró de reojo-Cuida de ella Ino, por favor**

 **-Entendido-Dio unos pasos atrás con Tenten para no interferir en el complot que estaba a punto de ocurrir**

 **-¡Maldita! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¡Una nerd no puede cargar con tanta fuerza!**

 **-¡Eso es según los estereotipos!**

 **-¡Te mataré!-Corrió hacia ella dándole un golpe en todo su rostro, haciendo que un poco de sangre saliera de su boca y cayera. La mujer intentó levantarse; sin embargo, el Nara alcanzó a tomar su cuello. En serio estaba planeando deshacerse de su vida. La rubia no podía respirar**

 **-No…podrás…detenerme**

 **-¡Creo que ya lo hice estúpida!-Una sonrisa poco visible se posó en los labios de la Sabaku No. Con lentitud, levantó sus brazos para agarrar las manos de su agresor y le enterró las uñas en estas. Shikamaru dio un gruñido de dolor y la soltó dejándola caer de nuevo. Sin pensar, Temari se levantó y le brindó un puño en todo el rostro que lo mandó a volar**

 **-¡Temari!-Gritaron sus amigas y corrieron en su ayuda-¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí, arigato. ¿Cómo te sientes Tenten?**

 **-Mucho mejor gracias a ti**

 **-Me alegro-El pelinegro se levantó y caminó hacia las tres mujeres; pero no pudo seguir ya que sus amigos lo detuvieron**

 **-No sigas con esto Shikamaru. Sé que es la nerd; pero puedes manchar tu imagen de hombre si continúas lastimando a una mujer**

 **-¡Me importa un comino Kiba! ¡Ahora suéltame! ¡Debo acabar con lo que empecé!**

 **-No, no lo harás. Ya fue suficiente por hoy**

 **-¿¡De qué lado estás Suigetsu!?**

 **-Estamos del lado de lo correcto, ¿sabes que podrían meterte preso si continúas con esta absurda masacre?-Preguntó Kabuto haciendo fuerza para detener al loco de su amigo**

 **-¡Me vale!-Dijo el hombre intentando zafarse del agarre de los otros tres. Finalmente, se rindió. Recobró su compostura y encaró a la mujer de sus problemas-Puede que hayas ganado esta batalla Sabaku No; pero la guerra recién comienza. No tienes idea de los planes que tengo para ti**

 **-Los estaré esperando a partir de mañana con ansias-Dijo la mujer con un gran deje de sarcasmo-Espero que tengas algo mucho mejor que esto Nara-Ambos rechistaron y tomaron caminos opuestos. El pelinegro fue directo al baño y se lavó la cara**

 **-¿Qué ocurre contigo Shikamaru? Sabes que te gusta esa mujer; pero…no puedes estar con ella, no tiene caso. La lastimaste y casi la asesinas. ¿Así de lejos seguirás yendo? En serio, el día en que la pierdas para siempre, te arrepentirás-Alguien entró al lugar; era su mejor amigo**

 **-Ino me lo contó todo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

 **-Yo…no lo sé. Te juro que no lo sé. La rabia y el odio me cegaron. No pude contenerme**

 **-Debes parar Shikamaru y lo sabes. Si te gusta Temari, que todo el mundo lo sepa**

 **-No puede pasar. Quedaría como la burla de toda la escuela**

 **-Ella ha tenido que vivir con eso desde que llegó aquí, y la gran parte, ha sido gracias a ti**

 **-Ya lo sé; pero…**

 **-No repliques, ¿quieres? Cuando otro quiera conquistarla, no vengas a lloriquear**

 **-¿Acaso quién querría estar con ella? Nadie la quiere aquí**

 **-Tal vez no alguien de aquí; pero alguien externo podría hacerla su novia**

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

 **-Sí, tal como lo oyes; pero Temari no es la importante ahora. Primero debes disculparte con Ino**

 **-¿Y por qué?**

 **-La llamaste traicionera, hipócrita y un fiasco, ¿te parece poco?**

 **-Bueno…no-Dijo este rascándose la nuca**

 **-En este momento, irás a disculparte con ella te guste o no**

 **-¿Y qué dirán los demás si lo hago?**

 **-Kuso, por una vez olvida las imágenes frente al resto. ¿Piensas perder la amistad que tienen por esto? ¿Qué más da lo que piensen otros?**

 **-Creo que tienes razón. De acuerdo, la buscaré-Salió de ahí e intentó ubicar a la mujer. Después de cierto tiempo, la encontró hablando con sus dos nuevas amigas. Se acercó con cautela**

 **-¿Ahora qué quieres Nara?**

 **-Nada malo esta vez, lo juro. Solo quiero hablar con Ino a solas**

 **-De acuerdo-Dijo Temari con toda la frialdad que pudo-Peor si pasa algo fuera de lo normal, vendremos de inmediato**

 **-Muy bien-Las dos mujeres se fueron dejándolos solos a los dos**

 **-¿Qué necesitas?**

 **-Bueno, yo…yo…-No sabía cómo decirlo-Yo quiero pedirte perdón por lo mal que te traté. Sé que no ha estado bien las tonterías que he hecho; pero…te estaría muy agradecido si me dieras un segunda oportunidad para arreglar las cosas-La rubia estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par**

 **-¿Lo…lo dices en serio?**

 **-¿Crees que podría mentirte con algo como esto?**

 **-No**

 **-¿Aceptas mis disculpas?-Ella solo le sonrió**

 **-Claro que sí-Se abrazaron. La mujer se puso a llorar sobre su pecho de la alegría que le generaba haber vuelto a recuperar a uno de sus mejores amigos y compañeros. Atrás de ellos, estaban los otros tres populares aplaudiendo con sarcasmo**

 **-Ahora parece que fuiste tú quien cayó bajo-Se separaron y voltearon a verlos**

 **-Puede que para ti sea así Kabuto; pero nada en este mundo podrá reemplazar el vínculo que nos une a Ino y a mí**

 **-Bueno, por esta te lo perdonamos porque Ino siempre ha formado parte de nosotros-Dijo el Inuzuka cruzándose de brazos-Sin embargo, esperamos que una estupidez como esta no se vuelva a repetir**

 **-Ahora solo falta que digas que te gusta la nerd**

 **-Qué gracioso Suigetsu**

 **-Como sea, las clases empezarán pronto-El maestro llegó y el resto del día surgió como cualquier otro. A la última hora, todos salieron directo a sus casas. Esta vez, Temari tomó su camino sola en su bicicleta; bueno…casi**

 **-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-Al reconocer esa voz, la mujer volteó la mirada y se encontró con quien menos esperaba**

 **-Shikamaru…**

 **-Vaya, es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre**

 **-¿No deberías andar con tus amigos?-Preguntó ella desviando el tema**

 **-Cuando acaba el día, puedo estar tranquilo sin nadie; aunque hoy me gustaría un poco de tu compañía-La Sabaku No abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué planeaba esta vez?**

 **-¿Estás consumiendo drogas o algo parecido?-Él no pudo evitar reírse**

 **-No, por supuesto que no. Puedo ser muchas cosas; pero nunca un drogadicto**

 **-Eso quiere decir que el alcohol es el que te está fregando**

 **-No, tampoco. Ni siquiera me gusta**

 **-¿Entonces por qué quieres estar conmigo?**

 **-Quiero saber qué se siente pasar un rato con alguien tan inteligente como tú**

 **-Ok…supongo. En serio, ¿qué mosca te picó?**

 **-Ninguna, estoy bien. Te lo juro. Solo quiero que tengamos una mejor relación-La mujer lo miraba extrañada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?-Ven, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte-Tomó su mano y se escabulleron en pequeños callejones hasta dar con un espacio lleno de pasto y hermosas flores. Temari estaba sorprendida**

 **-¿Qué es este lugar? Es…**

 **-Hermoso, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí…-Dijo ella en un susurro. Él solo le sonrió**

 **-Vamos a acostarnos-Ambos hicieron lo dicho recostando sus cuerpos en el pasto y poniendo sus brazos en sus cabezas como almohadas mirando al cielo**

 **-Me trajiste aquí para decirme algo, ¿no es así?-El Nara se sorprendió**

 **-Bueno…sí. Quería…disculparme contigo por lo que pasó hoy, creo que me pasé**

 **-Está bien, yo también me disculpo por haber intentado matarte**

 **-Pero tenías razones para hacerlo, no debes disculparte**

 **-Sí debo porque esa no es excusa para reaccionar así. La violencia solo trae más violencia**

 **-Tienes razón-Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Era la primera vez en sus vidas que se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro. No podían explicarlo; pero en algún sentido, les gustaba. La mujer decidió romper el hielo para dejar de sentir aquella sensación**

 **-Qué bonito se ve el cielo a esta hora del día**

 **-Ni que lo digas-Hubo un pequeño silencio y el Nara continuó-Suelo venir aquí todas las tardes después de clases. Es la hora ideal para ver cómo las nubes se mueven al compás del viento**

 **-No conocía esta faceta tuya**

 **-Casi nadie lo hace de hecho. Solo mis padres, Chouji, Ino y ahora tú**

 **-Ya veo…sabía que tenías un lado agradable**

 **-Todos lo tenemos; aunque sea solo un poco…cada vez que estoy aquí, quisiera ser como las nubes que…**

 **-…vagan por el cielo sin ninguna preocupación-El sujeto abrió sus ojos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron**

 **-Exacto. ¿Cómo supiste lo que iba a decir?**

 **-Porque…yo también lo he sentido. Nunca me ha gustado ser la chica ejemplar ni nada parecido. Odio ser la de mejores calificaciones. Solamente…quiero ser…Sabaku No Temari**

 **-Si no quieres ser así, ¿por qué lo eres?**

 **-Mi padre me obliga a serlo. Mis hermanos siempre han sido los mejores en todo lo que hacen y él espera que yo también lo sea**

 **-Entiendo que sea tu padre y todo; pero…no puede obligarte a ser alguien que tú no quieres**

 **-Convéncelo de eso. Es inútil el solo pensarlo**

 **-No es tan inútil la verdad. Solo tienes que intentarlo. Como dice el dicho: "quien no arriesga, no gana"**

 **-Puede ser. Sinceramente, nunca pensé que pudiéramos entendernos tan bien. Solo te tomaba como un baka; pero…no lo eres-Shikamaru sonrió**

 **-Me halagas Temari**

 **-¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre?**

 **-Es la primera vez. No suena tan mal de hecho-La rubia rechistó. El sol se ponía lentamente dando paso a la brillante luna. Se quedaron en silencio contemplando el cielo que comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas iluminando el lugar. El pelinegro desvió su mirada y se fijó en los ojos de la chica. Estos brillaban junto con la luz de estas y el reflector nocturno**

 **-Quisiera poder quedarme aquí toda la vida y olvidar que debo ser perfecta-El Nara tomó su mano**

 **-Podemos venir todas las tardes después de clases, ¿te parece?**

 **-¿Lo dices en serio?-Dijo la Sabaku No enfocando su vista en el hombre que tenía al lado**

 **-Sí. Así, podremos olvidarnos de todos los problemas que abarcan nuestras vidas. Además…es divertido estar contigo. Siento que podemos hablar de lo que sea sin sentirnos juzgados-Ella abrió sus ojos como platos**

 **-Yo…**

 **-Dime que sí. Solo eso te pido**

 **-De acuerdo; pero…esto no implica que dejes de actuar como un idiota allá, ¿verdad?**

 **-Es una cuestión de imagen. Me duele el tener que herirte; pero es lo mejor para ambos**

 **-Como sea. Algún día te haré cambiar esa manera de pensar**

 **-Inténtalo si quieres; pero no funcionará-El teléfono de la mujer sonó. Esta lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó**

 **-Hola…estoy yendo para allá…ya lo sé Kankuro, no me lo tienes que recordar…tranquilo, ya no tardo…sayonara-Colgó-Kuso…**

 **-¿Quién era?**

 **-Mi hermano, necesita que esté en casa de inmediato o de lo contrario papá lo matará-Se levantó del pasto soltando la mano de su compañero y se dio media vuelta para avanzar**

 **-¡Espera!-Esta lo miró de reojo-¿No quieres que te lleve?**

 **-¿No te importa?**

 **-Claro que no. Vamos-Sabaku No y Nara salieron de ahí y tomaron el rumbo hacia la casa de la mujer**

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Muchos secretos se revelaron aquí.

Temari y Shikamaru establecieron una conversación casual sin agarrarse por la fuerza, bastante inesperado diría yo; pero me encanta

Tuvieron una pelea un poco intensa esos dos; pero de todas formas sabemos que al final terminarán juntos

Por si acaso, la frase "quisiera ser como las nueves que vagan por el cielo sin ninguna preocupación" es original del anime dicha por el mismísimo Shikamaru

Al final, todos terminaron reconciliados, es un avance por lo menos. Además, pudimos verun poco más a fondo los sentimientos de nuestro vago hacia Tem

-Shika: Bueno, por lo menos ya no soy tan cruel

-Yo: Tranquilo, con el tiempo las cosas irán para mejor

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo. ¡Felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo!


	3. Mi Verdad y Realidad

Capítulo 2

Mi Verdad y Realidad

 **El camino fue silencioso. Ninguno quiso dirigirle la palabra al otro. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, la rubia sacó sus llaves para entrar**

 **-Lo mejor será que te vayas**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Si mi padre te ve, las cosas se saldrán de control**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Haría algo si sabe que un atractivo chico trajo a su hija a su hogar?**

 **-Sí, es demasiado sobreprotector. Y…no eres atractivo para nada**

 **-¿Ah no?**

 **-No**

 **-Veo que por fin llegaste hermanita-Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con un castaño-Un segundo más y sería puré**

 **-Kankuro…yo…**

 **-Explícanoslo a todos-Abrió más la puerta**

 **-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar señorita?-El dueño de la casa se encontraba sentado en el comedor con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa**

 **-Papá…etto…**

 **-No la regañe, fue mi culpa que llegara tarde-La mujer lo miró con los ojos abiertos**

 **-¿Y quién eres tú?-Preguntó el hombre con semblante frío. Eso hizo que a Shikamaru le diera un escalofrío y tragó saliva**

 **-¡Sí, ¿quién eres tú y qué demonios haces con Temari?! ¡Bastardo!**

 **-Déjalo Kankuro, yo me haré cargo de esto**

 **-H-hai-Parece que no solo al Nara le intimidaba la presencia de ese sujeto**

 **-Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿quién eres tú?**

 **-Nara Shikamaru señor**

 **-¿El hijo de Nara Shikaku y Yoshino?**

 **-Sí señor**

 **-Es agradable saber que mi hija no se junta con plebeyos. ¿Eres su amigo o algo?**

 **-Compañero-Interrumpió la rubia-Solo…compañero**

 **-Si solo es un compañero, ¿qué hacían juntos?**

 **-Bueno…etto…-El pelinegro se rascó la nuca**

 **-Venía para acá y él decidió acompañarme; pero como no sabía el camino, nos perdimos. Intenté darle indicaciones y de todos modos no quiso escucharme**

 **-Ya veo; aunque esa historia no me convence del todo. En fin, luego lo discutiremos a solas Temari, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Hai**

 **-Ya puedes irte Shikamaru**

 **-Hai-El Nara se dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a su hogar**

 **-Ahora sí explícame, ¿qué pasó en verdad?-La Sabaku No escupió todo de golpe sin respirar ni una sola vez. Tanto era el temor que emanaba de su padre, que prefería no detenerse**

 **-Interesante. Observar el cielo lleno de nubes y luego estrellado. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Acaso no estás consciente de que hay cosas mucho más importantes?**

 **-Sí señor. No volverá a pasar. Me enfocaré mucho más en mis estudios**

 **-Así se habla. Ahora, vayan a dormir**

 **-Hai-Dijeron los tres hermanos quienes subieron a sus habitaciones. Al otro día, Temari hizo su rutina diaria; despertar, arreglarse e ir a la escuela. Sin embargo, algo cambió en su cronograma**

 **-¿Observar las estrellas con ese sujeto? Tienes que estar bromeando hermanita. Agradece que no le hemos dicho nada a papá sobre lo que él te hace, de lo contrario, ya…**

 **-Lo sé, habría mandado más de una patrulla de policías para que lo arrestaran y se quedará en la cárcel por más de 10 años. No tienes que recordármelo Kankuro**

 **-Sabes lo importante que eres para nuestro padre. Desde que mamá murió…**

 **-Yo soy su imagen, ya lo sé. Por eso es que él se preocupa tanto por mí**

 **-A veces parece que no pudieras comprender eso**

 **-Ya déjala en paz hermano. Temari tiene derecho a hacer su vida como se le dé la gana, incluso si es con el sujeto que más la hiere**

 **-Espera Gaara, creo que te estás confundiendo. No me interesa ese baka, lo considero mi mayor dolor de cabeza**

 **-Como dicen: "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"**

 **-Eso no aplica aquí. No lo amo y tampoco lo odio, simplemente lo tolero**

 **-Muy bien, como tú digas. Creo que se te hará tarde**

 **-Kuso. Ya me voy. Sayonara-La chica salió a toda velocidad en su bicicleta a la escuela. Cuando llegó, se topó con tres de las personas que más despreciaba, o más bien, fueron ellos quienes se le atravesaron en medio**

 **-Hola Temari, ¿cómo estás?**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?**

 **-Nada importante. Solamente que te largues de aquí**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo planean hacer eso?**

 **-Es más fácil de lo que crees-La agarraron y amarraron sus extremidades. También su boca para que no pudiera hablar, gritar o hacer cualquier otra cosa**

 **-No te muevas mujer, vas a disfrutar esto, ya verás**

 **-¿Y ahora qué hago?-Pensaba Temari-Esto está muy fuerte. ¿Acaso piensan violarme?-Le estaban quitando sus prendas. Gracias a Kami, sus amigas llegaron a ayudarla**

 **-¡Hijos de puta! ¡Ahora sí van a saber quién es Akasuna Tenten!-La castaña agarró a Kiba de los hombros y lo apartó de la rubia**

 **-¡Yo también voy a ayudar!**

 **-¡No te metas Ino!-El grito dejó a la Yamanaka en shock. Nunca había visto a esa mujer tan furiosa-¡Mejor encárgate de que ese infeliz no cometa algo de lo que después pueda arrepentirse!**

 **-E-entendido-Mantuvo alejado al Inuzuka de la situación. La Akasuna agarró a Suigetsu y Kabuto y a cada uno les brindó un buen zambombazo en la cara para que dejaran de estorbar. Liberó a su amiga de las cuerdas que detenían su movilidad**

 **-Tenten…-Dijo ella abriendo sus orbes verdes como platos**

 **-Tranquila, ya estás a salvo-La abrazó**

 **-Arigato**

 **-Ni creas que esto quedará así Akasuna. Vamos a vengarnos**

 **-¡Atrévanse si pueden!-Los tres sujetos salieron de ahí. La hora de entrar a clases llegó y las tres mujeres tomaron su camino; pero las cosas empeoraron. Todos en el salón las miraban entre risas**

 **-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? A Sabaku No Temari, Akasuna Tenten y Yamanaka Ino**

 **-Déjanos en paz Tayuya**

 **-¿Y por qué debería? La que está manchada no soy yo, sino ustedes**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

 **-Es muy simple, rara. Mírenlo por su cuenta-Lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, se estaba emitiendo en la televisión; aunque un poco editado, tanto las escenas como el audio. Parecía que estuvieran teniendo una orgía**

 **-¿Nos grabaste?**

 **-De hecho yo no lo hice, fue Shikamaru quien no es capaz de dar la cara-La rubia de cuatro coletas agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños hasta sacarse sangre con las uñas**

 **-Ese idiota. Acepté el hecho de que todo siguiera como antes; pero está pasando los límites de mi paciencia-Pensó para sí misma. El sensei llegó y la clase comenzó. A la hora del descanso, todos salieron. Nuestra protagonista iba caminando por ahí. Sus compañeros la observaban con asco y vergüenza, otros con envidia de haber sido capaz de tener algo con tres de los cuatro más sexys, o mejor dicho, que todas anhelaban**

 **Por "accidente", una de esas personas la hizo tropezar; pero la mujer no cayó al suelo, sino sobre alguien apoyando sus manos en su pecho y él en su cintura. Sus miradas se encontraron y un destello se vislumbró en los ojos de cada uno, hasta que Temari recordó lo que este le había hecho. Así que lo empujó con furia y se fue**

 **El Nara quedó pasmado ante tal situación tan extraña y un tanto bochornosa. ¿Eso había sido casualidad o destino? No lo sabía; pero eso sí, no negaba lo hermosos que eran los ojos de esa mujer. De lejos, eran adorables; pero de cerca, eran majestuosos. El pelinegro se quedó mirando en la dirección que ella había tomado**

 **-Shikamaru, despierta-El Yakushi lo sacudió tomándolo por los hombros. Este reaccionó ante el movimiento**

 **-¿Decías algo?**

 **-¿Qué te pasó? Te quedaste como imbécil mirando a la nada**

 **-Me perdí en mis pensamientos, eso es todo. Sigamos-Tuvieron otra hora de clases y llegó el final del día. Temari fue a buscar su cicla para volver, en donde se encontró con la castaña**

 **-Bueno, nos vemos hasta la otra semana, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Claro que sí-Ambas amigas se despidieron y tomaron caminos opuestos. El Nara no dudó en acercársele a su nueva "amiga" para ir de nuevo a contemplar el cielo**

 **-Hola**

 **-Muérete**

 **-¿Qué clase de forma es esa de recibir a alguien?**

 **-La que demuestra lo mucho que te odio**

 **-Espera, ¿por qué estás tan molesta conmigo? Hoy no te hecho nada malo**

 **-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo explicas el hecho de que tus amigos intentaran hacer conmigo cosas obscenas y tú lo grabaras todo para luego editarlo?**

 **-No entiendo de qué carajos estás hablando**

 **-No finjas que no lo sabes. Tayuya nos lo dijo todo. Sé que dejamos en claro que nadie sabría nada sobre nuestra nueva "amistad"; pero con esto te pasaste más de lo que yo esperaba. Además, no tuviste el valor de mostrar la cara por lo que habías hecho**

 **-Sigo perdido. Y, hoy llegué tarde a la escuela**

 **-¡No me vengas con…! ¿Espera qué?**

 **-Sí, amanecí con un poco de gripa y cuando me recuperé, vine hasta aquí**

 **-Eso quiere decir que, ¿no tuviste nada que ver?**

 **-No, hasta ahora me entero de lo que mis amigos intentaron hacerte y lo que todo eso acarreó. ¿En serio pensaste que podría ser tan cruel?**

 **-Bueno…desde que intentaste lastimar a mi amiga y luego casi me matas, no sé qué otra cosa puedas llegar a hacer**

 **-Eso solo fue un leve descontrol-Se rascó la nuca**

 **-Querrás decir un gran descontrol**

 **-De acuerdo, tú ganas, un gran descontrol. ¿Esto quiere decir que estamos bien?-Le sonrió ladinamente**

 **-No, aún no lo estamos**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Tienes que compensarme por lo que esos tres pendejos y la zorra esa causaron, ya que por supuesto ellos no lo harán**

 **-Ya veo a lo que quiere llegar con esto señorita, ¿cómo le gustaría que le compensara?**

 **-No sé-La rubia posó su dedo índice sobre su barbilla-De pronto con…una invitación a comer en…**

 **-¿En Ichiraku? Trato hecho**

 **-¿Cómo sabías que iba a decir ese nombre?**

 **-Creo que solo fue una coincidencia. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre fui comer allá. Es un lugar lleno de recuerdos**

 **-¿Con tus padres?**

 **-Ya quisiera. Ellos nunca están en casa, todos los días permanezco solo. Por eso, siempre que vengo aquí, me gusta arruinarte la vida porque…siento que una parte de mí vuelve a aparecer**

 **-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-Él detuvo sus pasos, lo que hizo que ella hiciera lo mismo. La miró a los ojos**

 **-Porque confío en ti**

 **-Es una lástima**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque yo no confío en ti**

 **-Es entendible que no lo hagas, tantas idioteces que te he hecho creo que ya no tienen solución**

 **-Es cierto. Talvez…en un futuro lejano…llegue a contarte mis mayores secretos**

 **-Agradezco esa pequeña esperanza**

 **-De nada-Se sonrieron**

 **-Entonces, ¿vamos a observar las nubes?**

 **-No puedo, sino mi padre me matará**

 **-¿Y si lo llamas y le dices que estás conmigo?**

 **-De todas formas, no creo que me dé permiso. Si quieres, hablamos por celular**

 **-De acuerdo. No es lo que tenía en mente; pero eso me basta. Aquí tienes mi número-Sacó un esfero de su bolsillo y anotó las cifras en su palma**

 **-¿En serio tendré que ser yo quien te busque?**

 **-No eres de las que da el primer paso, ¿verdad?**

 **-Creo que eso es más que evidente**

 **-Tienes razón. En fin, tengo que irme. Nos vemos-El pelinegro se perdió en el viento y la Sabaku No se quedó ahí parada por unos segundos hasta que su conciencia reaccionó. Pedaleó hasta que finalmente llegó a su casa. Abrió la puerta y entró**

 **-Parece que me quedaré sola por otro buen rato. Será mejor que adelante mis trabajos hoy ya que mañana es sábado y quiero descansar-La mujer subió a su cuarto y se instaló, dejando su maleta en un rincón. Terminó los trabajos pendientes y se dispuso a ver televisión**

 **Observó la palma de su mano con detenimiento-¿Será que lo llamo? No pierdo nada intentándolo-Marcó y le contestaron al instante**

 **-Habla Nara Shikamaru, ¿en qué le puedo servir?**

 **-¿Desde cuándo eres tan diplomático?**

 **-Ah eres tú, hola. Pensé que nuca llamarías**

 **-No tengo nada más interesante que hacer en estos momentos, así que…**

 **-¿Soy tu último recurso?**

 **-Es una forma de decirlo**

 **-Qué simpática mujer. Por cierto, ¿estás libre mañana?**

 **-¿Para qué?**

 **-Para que vayamos a comer juntos, ¿o acaso se te olvidó lo que te debo?**

 **-N-no, claro que no-En definitiva, se le había pasado por alto**

 **-Sí, lo olvidaste**

 **-¡Te dije que no!**

 **-¡Que sí!**

 **-¡Que no!**

 **-¡Sí!**

 **-¡No!**

 **-¡Sí!**

 **-¡No!**

 **-¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta o no?**

 **-Cierto. Sí, mañana estoy libre**

 **-¿Te queda bien a las 2?**

 **-Es un trato**

 **-Suena más a que es una cita**

 **-Debes estar bromeando. Por supuesto que no es una cita**

 **-Yo lo tomaré como una**

 **-Haz lo que quieras**

 **-De acuerdo, si así lo quieres**

 **-Sayonara-Le colgó de una vez. Era extraño, durante la charla, sintió una calidez en su pecho. No podía negar que ese sujeto le hacía borrar las rabias y las tristezas cuando mostraba su lado común; pero le irritaba cuando se comportaba como imbécil**

 **El pomo de la puerta principal estaba siendo girado; ya era obvio quién o quiénes habían llegado**

 **-¡Estamos de vuelta!-Temari salió de su habitación para recibir a sus familiares**

 **-¿Qué tal todo?**

 **-Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo**

 **-Qué gran forma de contarme tu día Kankuro**

 **-Y eso que fuiste tú el que hizo menos. Tus compañeros deberían ser los que se quejan**

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir que no trabajé duro si ni siquiera estabas ahí hermano?**

 **-Muy fácil. Cuando fuimos a buscarte papá y yo, Izumo y Kotetsu estaban sudando como vacas y tú solo estabas recostado en el sillón**

 **-Estaba descansando después de haber trasladado cinco cajas extremadamente pesadas**

 **-Creo que ni siquiera cargaste una-La rubia se rio levemente**

 **-Ya paren de discutir. ¿Cuáles fueron tus notas de hoy?**

 **-Sobresaliente en química, historia y matemáticas-Su padre se le acercó y revolvió sus cabellos con ternura**

 **-Esa es mi pequeña. Si sigues así, te aseguro que llegarás muy lejos**

 **-H-hai-Esta agachó la cabeza con tristeza**

 **-Bueno, voy a dormir. Mañana hay mucho trabajo-Una vez que el patriarca se retiró, Temari apretó sus puños**

 **-¿Estás bien hermanita?**

 **-No Kankuro, no lo estoy-Comenzó a llorar-Siempre intento hacer que esté orgulloso de mí; pero ni siquiera recibo una sonrisa de parte suya**

 **-Oye, por lo menos te mostró una señal de afecto, algo es algo. A nosotros cada tres años luz nos da un cumplido, y ni siquiera eso**

 **-Parece que todo lo que hago nunca es suficiente para él**

 **-Para él es más que suficiente. Ya sabes lo frío e inexpresivo que es**

 **-Kankuro tiene razón Temari. No te deprimas por esto. Te prometo que algún día te dará su sonrisa-Su hermano pelirrojo se acercó a ella, levantó su mirada y secó sus lágrimas-¿Te parece si esta noche nos quedamos viendo películas hasta el amanecer?**

 **-Pero ¿no tienen que trabajar mañana?**

 **-Sí; pero no temprano**

 **-Ya veo-Sonrió de oreja a oreja-entonces hagámoslo-Los tres fueron al cuarto del hermano mayor, vieron como dos películas y media y se quedaron dormidos en la cama del castaño. Por raro que parezca, Rasa entró y los vio. Tomó una cobija y los tapó. Posteriormente, apagó el televisor**

 **-Buenas noches mis niños. Espero que descansen como es debido-Les sonrió ladinamente-Puede que a veces no les demuestre el amor que les tengo; pero de verdad son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-Aunque parecía que le dedicaba más tiempo al trabajo que a su familia, no era verdad. Sus hijos eran su mayor preocupación desde que su esposa había fallecido**

 **Al otro día, el pelirrojo se despertó primero. Apenas eran las 10:00am. Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama para tomarse una buena ducha. Media hora después, los otros dos le dijeron adiós a Morfeo para empezar un nuevo día**

 **-¿Te divertiste anoche?**

 **-Sí, fue genial. Hace mucho que no teníamos un momento familiar**

 **-Lo sé. Creo que ya había olvidado lo que significa la diversión**

 **-Bueno, al final la pasamos bien-Dijo Gaara saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cintura**

 **-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de usar mi baño?!**

 **-Nadie; pero somos hermanos, así que…**

 **-Eso no te da el derecho. Por eso cada quien tiene su propio baño en esta casa**

 **-Me dio pereza ir al mío. De todas formas relájate, todo está justo como lo tienes siempre**

 **-Eso espero, porque de lo contrario te mato**

 **-En fin, voy a cambiarme-Salió de la habitación de su hermano mayor**

 **-A veces pareciera como si nadie lo hubiese educado**

 **-Está bien, no te enfades con él. Agradece que no usó tu toalla favorita**

 **-Como sea, yo también me iré a bañar**

 **-Te daré espacio-La mujer se fue a su cuarto. Al llegar, se duchó con tranquilidad y se vistió lo más casual posible; camiseta violeta ajustada con decorado de margaritas, jean azul oscuro y converse negros. Alrededor de su cintura, se amarró un saco color negro por si le daba frío. Acomodó su cabello en sus típicas cuatro coletas y se sentó a esperar en la sala. La hora en el reloj marcaba 1:30pm**

 **-¿Vas a salir o algo?**

 **-Sí, tengo algo programado**

 **-¿Con quién?**

 **-Shikamaru, el sujeto que conociste hace unos días**

 **-Ya veo. Bueno, espero que te diviertas**

 **-Espera papá, ¿no te molesta ni nada?**

 **-Claro que no. Sus padres son un gran ejemplo a seguir para nuestra sociedad y creo que él también lo es**

 **-Uy sí, un magnífico ejemplo-Pensó Temari rodando los ojos, recordando todo lo que le había hecho. Llamaron a la puerta y el castaño abrió**

 **-Muy buenas tardes señor-El Nara hizo una leve reverencia-Vine a buscar a su hija**

 **-Sí, ya lo sabía-La rubia se acercó y lo vio. Su boca se abrió levemente. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros verdes desapuntada en el cuello, jean azul rey y tenis del mismo color. Además, llevaba una chaqueta negra sobre su hombro**

 **-Llegas…temprano-Ambos estaban pasmados con el otro. Esas ropas resaltaban lo mejor de cada uno**

 **-Sí…pensé que sería mejor. Y…por lo que veo…ya…estabas lista**

 **-Me arreglé antes para no hacerte esperar-Este le sonrió tímidamente**

 **-Espero que la trates bien y no te sobrepases**

 **-Sí señor, le prometo que llegaremos antes del anochecer**

 **-Me parece bien. Que se diviertan-La mujer salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí**

 **-Bien, guíame**

 **-Como la dama ordene-Caminaron por un largo rato en silencio. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, se sentaron. La camarera se acercó para atenderlos-Dos sopas de ramen por favor**

 **-Enseguida**

 **-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, cuéntame algo**

 **-¿Qué quieres saber?**

 **-Ayer, dijiste que este lugar está lleno de recuerdos. ¿Qué querías decir con eso?**

 **-Frecuentaba este restaurante con un amigo que, desafortunadamente, ya no se encuentra aquí**

 **-¿Cómo se llamaba o se llama?**

 **-Uzumaki Naruto. Recuerdo que con Chouji y Kiba veníamos los cuatro aquí todos los fines de semana**

 **-¿Y cómo es?**

 **-Rubio y de ojos azules. Cada vez que lo veías, te transmitía una alegría tan pura e inocente. Gracias a él, no volví a sentirme solo**

 **-¿Y qué pasó con él?**

 **-Se fue al exterior hace cinco años debido a que sus padres consiguieron una mejor oportunidad de trabajo y no he vuelto a verlo desde ese entonces. Si lo hubieras conocido, te hubiese agradado**

 **-¿Así de interesante es?**

 **-Sí. Además, el me habría regañado antes que cualquiera por cómo te trato-La Sabaku No soltó una pequeña risa**

 **-Entonces sí vale la pena ese sujeto**

 **-Más de lo que crees. Su ida también es otra de las causas por las cuales soy como soy**

 **-Mejor dicho, lo que aparentas ser. Parece que Naruto hizo muchas cosas por ti**

 **-Más de las que puedo contar**

 **-Y con todo el apoyo y las sonrisas que te brindó, ¿crees que esté orgulloso de cómo eres ahora?-Hubo un leve silencio, el cual fue roto por el Nara al suspirar con pesadez**

 **-No, no lo creo-Temari vio como unas pequeñas lágrimas que él intentaba ocultar sobresalían de sus ojos rasgados**

 **-Toma-Le extendió un pañuelo para que se limpiara-Un chico tan rudo como tú no debe ser visto llorando. Dañaría tu imagen, ¿verdad?-Ella le sonrío ladinamente inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Este se enrojeció levemente y recibió el objeto**

 **-Arigato-Limpió sus ojos-Gomen, lo que pasa es que este lugar me llena de…**

 **-…nostalgia. Está bien. Sé lo que se siente-Las miradas de ambos se perdieron en el otro por un instante. El Nara rompió el hielo sin pensar**

 **-¿Por qué tienes la extraña habilidad de terminar casi todas mis frases?-Apoyó sus brazos en la mesa e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia la rubia, quien apoyo más su espalda en la silla**

 **-No lo sé. De pronto sea porque no somos tan diferentes como parece. Talvez en nuestra apariencia sí; pero no en nuestro corazón**

 **-¿Siempre eres así de poética?**

 **-Solo con las personas que me impulsan a serlo-Este le sonrío de oreja a oreja**

 **-Ya veo. No solo eres inteligente, también algo cursi**

 **-Yo diría sensible o sentimental**

 **-También te quedan**

 **-¿Estás intentando coquetearme?-Ambos se rieron levemente**

 **-Tómalo como quieras-Inconscientemente, sus manos se fueron acercando a la del otro en algún modo de entrelazar sus dedos; sin embargo, la camarera volvió con sus pedidos**

 **-Perdonen la demora; pero tenemos muchos clientes en estos momentos**

 **-No se preocupe-La mujer dejó los tazones de sopa sobre la mesa**

 **-Espero que lo disfruten-Al darse cuenta de lo que sus cuerpos estaban intentando, reaccionaron y tomaron los cubiertos para comer tranquilamente**

 **-Está delicioso-Dijo Temari-Hace años que no venía aquí**

 **-Creí que esta era tu primera vez**

 **-La verdad es la segunda. Cuando tenía ocho, mi familia y yo vinimos a comer aquí**

 **-¿Y por qué no volviste?-La mujer desvió la mirada hacia la ventana**

 **-No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar**

 **-Entiendo. Tranquila, no voy a presionarte para que me le cuentes. Cuando te sientas segura, sé que lo harás**

 **-En todo caso, creo que debo contarte algo acerca de mí; aunque sea ínfimo. Tú ya me has contado muchas cosas de ti. Te lo debo**

 **-Muy bien, si las cosas son así, te escucho**

 **-Amo las flores y verlas crecer. Sé que suena algo aburrido; pero ellas hacen que te olvides de tus problemas y reflexiones por unos segundos**

 **-No me parece aburrido. De hecho, lo considero interesante. Me alegra que poco a poco podamos entendernos**

 **-Lástima que no pueda hacer que todo el mundo vea quien eres en verdad**

 **-Igual si lo hicieras, nadie podría entenderme. Mis padres son los mayores empresarios de toda Konoha. Los veo una vez cada cuatro meses. Al menos la mayoría de estudiantes tiene la oportunidad de ver a sus familiares todos los días**

 **-Eso no es tan cierto. Mi padre apenas tiene tiempo para mis hermanos y para mí. Trabaja casi 24 horas. Es un milagro que descanse; pero nosotros no le refutamos nada porque sabemos que todo ese esfuerzo que hace es para que tengamos una mejor vida**

 **-Nunca lo había visto de esa manera**

 **-Talvez no puedas verlos tan seguido como quisieras; pero hay algo que puedo asegurarte**

 **-¿Y eso es…?**

 **-El día en que algo malo te pase, ellos lo dejarán todo para ir a salvarte y protegerte porque eres su mayor tesoro**

 **-Su mayor tesoro…-Repitió Shikamaru en un susurro que alcanzó a llegar a los oídos de la Sabaku No, quien volvió a mirarlo**

 **-Así es. Si no te amaran de verdad, ya te habrían dejado en algún basurero o en adopción**

 **-Por las cosas que dices, veo que también has pasado por mucho dolor**

 **-No tienes idea de cuánto-Al terminar su comida, pagaron la cuenta y salieron de ahí**

 **-¿Te gustaría hacer algo más? Hasta ahora son las 3:30pm**

 **-¿Cómo qué?**

 **-No sé, tú dime**

 **-¿Escuchas rock?**

 **-Por supuesto**

 **-Entonces sígueme-Lo agarró de la muñeca y caminaron hasta llegar a una azotea**

 **-¿Dónde estamos?**

 **-En uno de mis lugares favoritos. Aquí es donde puedo relajarme y hacer lo que más me gusta**

 **-¿Escuchar música a todo volumen?**

 **-Chico listo-Temari sacó su celular y puso una de sus canciones favoritas**

 **(Canción: We are de One Ok Rock, versión japonesa)**

 **-Oye, esta canción me fascina**

 _ **When you're standing on the edge…**_

 **-¿En serio?**

 _ **So young and hopeless…**_

 **-Sí, de alguna manera me identifica**

 _ **Got demons in your head…**_

 **-Si te identifica, ¿por qué no haces lo que dice?**

 _ **Not ground beneath your feet…**_

 **-Claro que hago lo que dice**

 _ **Not here to hold you…**_

 **-¿En qué sentido?**

' _ **Cause we are the colors in the dark…**_

 **-Soy los colores en la oscuridad**

 _ **Never tell yourself you should be someone else…**_

 **-Qué buen chiste, en serio. Más bien tú eres la oscuridad, no los colores que resaltan en esta**

 _ **-Stand up tall and say I'm not afraid…**_

 **-Eso me ofendió-Dijo el Nara fingiendo indignación**

 **-Solo digo la verdad. ¿Por qué te gusta esta canción?**

 **-Es una con las que más me libero de mi rabia y soledad. Siempre que estoy solo, la canto a gritos**

 **-Ya veo-Dijo ella soltando una carcajada. Ya se lo estaba imaginando**

 **-¿Y a ti por qué te gusta?**

 **-Esta es la canción de Tenten y mía porque, gracias a esta, hemos entendido que podemos ser nosotras mismas y que si a alguien no le gusta, puede irse al carajo sin ningún problema-El hombre no pudo evitar reírse**

 **-Entiendo-La lluvia se unió a ese ambiente ejercido por los dos. Un pequeño charco hizo que Temari se resbalara hacia atrás. Shikamaru alcanzó a atraparla antes de que su espalda tocara el suelo**

 **-Arigato**

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **-Sí, estoy bien-Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco. Estaban conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo; pero sus cuerpos no les respondían. Sus labios se rozaron y entonces…**

oooooOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Será que esta última escena termina en beso o no? Díganme su opinión en los comentarios

Por si no entendieron la razón del título, les explico. Verdad implica la razón por la cual Shikamaru actúa de la manera tan cruel que nos ha mostrado y realidad hace referencia a cómo es su vida cuando no está en la escuela

Pudimos conocer un poco más de la vida de Shika. Por si acaso, sí, he acoplado algunas cosas ínfimas del dorama "Boys Over Flowers" o "Boys Before Flowers". Empecé a vérmelo y me enamoré desde el primer capítulo. Ahorita voy en el ocho, y son 25 y cada uno consta de 1 hora. Tengo mucho que ver. Se los recomiendo, cuando empiecen, no querrán parar

Apareció Rasa. Interesante. Lo lindo es que parece que de verdad le importan sus hijos; aunque sea demasiado orgulloso para mostrarlo

Los tres hermanos tuvieron un momento familiar, fue muy tierno. Sé que a veces hago ese tipo de escenas un poco tiernas; pero así es como me imagino que son las relaciones entre hermanos, bueno, aparte de las peleas

Los amigos de nuestro vago intentaron sobrepasarse con Temari, creo que se pasaron de la línea (más bien fui yo quien se pasó tantito). Tayuya estaba involucrada en esto, aquí el abuso es fuerte (en definitiva, me estoy excediendo un poco con estas cosas)

La amistad de nuestros protagonistas va creciendo poco a poco. Creo que este fanfic está quedando muy raro, ya que él la lastima de muchas maneras y ella le tolera todo. Es demasiado anti-realidad

-Tema: Hasta ahora ya van dos capítulos y un prólogo. ¿Era necesaria la escena tan fuerte entre él y yo?

-Yo: ¿Tiene algo de malo? ¿Acaso no te gustó? (Se ruboriza) Porque si quieres, puedo cambiarla

-Tema: Déjalo así. De todas maneras, sé que te daría mucha flojera al igual que a ese baka

-Yo: Mendokusai

-Tema: Lo ves, hasta te quejas como él

-Yo: Eso no interesa (Ella solo rechista)

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	4. Familia una Vez Más

Capítulo 3

Familia una Vez Más

 **En esa pequeña azotea, se encontraban dos personas; hombre y mujer en una escena demasiado romántica para ser verdad. Sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse; pero la mente de la mujer volvió y se separó de él**

 **-Debemos buscar…un…lugar para refugiarnos o nos vamos a resfriar-Dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos**

 **-T-tienes razón-Él estaba igual de sonrojado y avergonzado que ella. ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos de esa manera? Entre los dos buscaron un lugar para no mojarse más y encontraron una pequeña panadería en la que se quedaron ahí. De repente, el celular de la rubia sonó**

 **-¿Sí?...Ah Kankuro, eres tú, ¿está todo bien?...en una panadería con Shikamaru…después te lo cuento todo…una vez que cese esta lluvia por supuesto…tranquilo, no ha pasado nada malo…en fin, sayonara-Le colgó**

 **-¿Era tu hermano?**

 **-Sí, está preocupado. Típico de él cuando está en casa; pero yo no**

 **-Ya veo-Se formó un silencio sepulcral que pareció eterno. La situación era tan bochornosa para ellos que ninguno quería decir algo**

 **-Parece que ya bajó un poco la lluvia-Era cierto, las gotas que caían ahora eran escasas**

 **-Sí, te llevaré a tu casa**

 **-De acuerdo-Caminaron juntos sin decir nada. Querían darle una explicación al asunto; pero les costaba. No sabían lo que pasaba cuando estaban con el otro, no tenían palabras para describirlo. Cuando llegaron a la residencia Sabaku No, ella fue a abrir la puerta, hasta que algo la detuvo**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Preguntó Shikamaru en un susurro**

 **-Algo que es mejor no mencionar de nuevo-Esta entró en su casa-Nos vemos el lunes**

 **-Claro-Cerró. Apoyó su espalda sobre la madera y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Posó su mano en su pecho, el cual latía demasiado rápido**

 **-¿Me puedes explicar qué carajos hacías afuera y con ese sujeto?**

 **-No te metas Kankuro, yo le di permiso**

 **-¿Papá? ¿Cómo es posible…?**

 **-Ese muchacho promete mucho y sé que es el indicado para mi hija**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Un ricachón? ¿No puede haber alguien un poco más humilde?**

 **-Talvez; pero prefiero no buscarlo. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita cariño?**

 **-Bien…supongo. La…la lluvia nos afectó bastante**

 **-Ya veo. Mejor vete a cambiar de ropa antes de que te enfermes**

 **-H-hai-La rubia se levantó y salió corriendo a su habitación donde se encerró con llave. Después de haberse despojado de las cosas mojadas y poniéndose unas limpias, se sentó en su cama y miró hacia la nada por unos segundos. ¿Se estaba enamorando? No, eso sería ridículo, ¿cómo la persona que te hiere puede gustarte? No tendría mucha lógica. Alguien llamó a la puerta**

 **-¿Puedes abrirme hija?-¿Su padre? ¿Desde cuándo se tomaba la molestia de buscarla?**

 **-Claro, adelante-El hombre entró y cerró-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en esa cita?**

 **-Asuntos algo…incómodos**

 **-¿Podrías contarme?**

 **-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase a mí o a mis hermanos?**

 **-Desde el primer instante en que vi el rostro de cada uno de ustedes. Kankuro, Gaara y tú son la única familia que me queda**

 **-¿Entonces por qué no actúas como un padre?-Temari comenzó a sollozar**

 **-Sé que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida y dejé que tu madre muriera; pero…más sacrificios no puedo hacer por ustedes**

 **-¿Sacrificios? A nosotros tres no nos importa si tenemos que vivir debajo de un puente o algo peor, solo te queremos cerca…como antes. Entiendo que nos trates con mano dura para poder ser alguien en el futuro y no dejarnos vencer; pero un poco de cariño no mata a nadie**

 **-Suman…suman…-Su padre la abrazó y comenzó a llorar-Sé que debería estar más con ustedes; pero con todo el trabajo que tengo, no me alcanza el tiempo**

 **-Siempre hay tiempo para todo papá…siempre. A veces…solo hay que dejarse llevar por el viento**

 **-Tienes razón. De ahora en adelante, seré padre y madre al tiempo**

 **-¿De veras?-Se separaron**

 **-De veras. Por mi familia soy capaz de lo que sea y más por ti mi princesa-Secó sus lágrimas**

 **-Papá, ¿estás ahí?-Volvieron a tocar**

 **-¿Qué pasa Kankuro?**

 **-Es una llamada de tu trabajo, dicen que te necesitan para algo supremamente importante**

 **-Diles que ahorita no puedo**

 **-¿Estás seguro?**

 **-Más que nunca. Infórmales que los llamaré mañana temprano**

 **-De acuerdo**

 **-¿Por qué los rechazaste? Parecía que en serio era importante**

 **-En este momento, hay cosas mucho más importantes-Su hija le sonrió. Extrañaba ver la faceta tierna y dulce de su progenitor-¿Te parece si jugamos a algo?**

 **-No sé, ¿cómo qué?**

 **-¿Te gustaría un juego de mímica?**

 **-¿Con Kankuro y Gaara?**

 **-Claro, entre más seamos, más divertido será-Ella solo asintió con alegría. Ambos salieron del cuarto y reunieron a los dos restantes de los Sabaku No. Esa noche fue inolvidable para los cuatro. Se la pasaron de maravilla. Los hermanos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá y Rasa los arropó**

 **-Arigato…papi…-Dijo su hija en un susurro. No se había dado cuenta de que esta estaba despierta**

 **-Hace años que no me llamabas así**

 **-Te lo ganaste**

 **-Me alegro. Buenas noches**

 **-Buenas noches-Esos tres durmieron como focas hasta la mañana siguiente. Una vez que los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la sala, abrieron sus ojos con pesadez**

 **-¿Por qué el sol siempre tiene que interrumpir los mejores momentos?**

 **-No te quejes hermano. De lo contrario, nunca nos habríamos levantado-Dijo el pelirrojo estirando los brazos hacia el techo**

 **-Buenos días, ¿cómo durmieron mis pequeños?**

 **-Papá, ¿qué…qué es todo esto?-Preguntó la rubia. La mesa del comedor estaba decorada y llena de comida**

 **-Nada más y nada menos que nuestro desayuno**

 **-¿En qué momento conseguiste tanta comida?**

 **-Nuestro refrigerador siempre está lleno de comida Kankuro**

 **-No es verdad. Siempre que voy a buscar algo, está vacío**

 **-Para ti siempre está vacío porque es la única forma de que no te lo tragues todo en un santiamén-Temari rio**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Gaara? ¿Acaso tú…?**

 **-Sí, lo escondo todo**

 **-¡Oe! ¿¡Sabes lo horrible que es tener hambre!?**

 **-Tú siempre tienes hambre-Dijo la rubia sin poder contener más las risas de que jamás hubiese notado ese hecho tan evidente**

 **-En fin-Interrumpió el patriarca-Vamos a disfrutar de estas delicias-Los cuatro se sentaron a comer**

 **-Esto está delicioso**

 **-Me alegra que te guste Temari. Fue muy difícil hacer todo esto**

 **-¿Todo lo hiciste solo?-Preguntó el mayor completamente sorprendido**

 **-Sí, ¿por qué?**

 **-Pensé que lo habías comprado**

 **-¿Acaso por quién me tomas?**

 **-Por un hombre que odia la cocina**

 **-Qué simpático hijo-Los otros dos se rieron**

 **-Por cierto padre, escuché que ayer te llamaron. ¿Al fin qué pasó?-Preguntó Gaara**

 **-Me comuniqué con ellos una vez que me levanté y me confirmaron que todo estaba en orden. No fue nada del otro mundo, solamente un pequeño descuadre en las cuentas. Los resultados no daban como era debido porque hacía falta dinero. Al final, resultó que les había faltado agregar un gasto**

 **-Entiendo**

 **-Bueno, ese no es el tema importante ahora. Cuéntanos cómo te fue en tu cita con Shikamaru hija**

 **-¿Eh?-La mujer casi se atraganta. De todo lo que quería recordar, eso era lo último-Bueno…**

 **-Anda hermanita, no seas tímida, dinos**

 **-Muy bien. Fuimos a comer al restaurante en el que una vez estuvimos con mamá y después vimos el cielo mientras escuchábamos rock. No pudimos hacer más puesto que la lluvia no lo permitió**

 **-¿Eso es todo? ¿No hubo algo más?**

 **-No-Estaba claro lo que quería evitar la menor**

 **-Es una pena; pero lo importante es que te divertiste, ¿no es así?**

 **-Sí, fue divertido. Más de lo que esperaba**

 **-Me alegra oír eso. Bueno, terminen rápido porque debemos salir**

 **-¿A dónde?**

 **-Al parque de diversiones por supuesto**

 **-¿Al parque de diversiones?-Los tres estaban confundidos y algo perplejos. Parpadearon varias veces para administrar aquella información**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿No tienes mucho trabajo?**

 **-Lo haré después, no te preocupes Gaara. Hoy vamos a divertirnos como la familia que somos. Así que, alístense**

 **-¡Hai!-Los dos hombres salieron disparados a sus habitaciones para prepararse para el viaje que les venía**

 **-Arigato. No pensé que te tomarías tantas molestias**

 **-Ayer te dije que por ustedes daría lo que fuera. ¿Esta es la clase de padre que querías?-Le sonrió ladinamente. Temari abrió los ojos como platos. ¿En serio había visto una sonrisa en él o estaba soñando despierta?**

 **-En parte; pero te pido que no cambies demasiado. Tu carácter puede hacer falta de vez en cuando**

 **-Tranquila, no lo haré. Lo prometo-Lo abrazó y corrió para arreglarse. Una vez que estuvieron listos, tomaron camino. Ninguno de los cuatro podía creer en dónde se encontraban**

 **-Es genial que estemos aquí**

 **-¿Qué les gustaría hacer primero?**

 **-Comprar algodón de azúcar**

 **-Muy bien, entonces vamos-Fueron hasta un pequeño puesto de dulces en donde una muchacha los atendió**

 **-Hola y bienvenidos**

 **-¿Qué tal? Cuatro algodones de azúcar por favor**

 **-Enseguida señor-Cada uno recibió su postre-Disfrútenlos-Se retiraron y caminaron hasta ver algo que llamó la atención de la rubia**

 **-¡Papá, mira eso! ¡Una cabina de fotos! ¿Podemos entrar?**

 **-Claro que sí. Vamos**

 **-Bienvenidos. Pueden entrar un mínimo de dos personas y un máximo de cinco**

 **-Solo somos cuatro, señorita**

 **-Adelante. Escojan lo que quieran ponerse y una vez que la cámara se active, tienen diez segundos para cambiarse antes de que se tome la siguiente foto**

 **-De acuerdo**

 **-¿Listos?**

 **-¡Hai!-La primera foto fue tomada. La encargada comenzó a contabilizar el tiempo tras cada cambio que se realizaban los Sabaku No. Cuando todo acabó, recibieron los resultados**

 **-Mírate en esta foto Kankuro-Se rio Temari señalando la cara de su hermano-Pareces drogado**

 **-No es mi culpa que los ojos de esas gafas giraran tanto**

 **-Y en esta otra, ¿los ojos viscos eran necesarios?**

 **-Solo quería darle algo de emoción**

 **-Oh, mira a Gaara. Se ve como todo un detective con ese sombrero**

 **-Lo sé, me veo sexy, ¿no?**

 **-Ya quisieras ser así hermano. Todos sabemos que el más sexy de la familia soy yo**

 **-Dejen de pelear por babosadas. Está más que claro que aquí el sexy soy yo-Sus hijos soltaron una carcajada y no pudieron para de reír hasta cinco minutos después. La mujer se limpió una pequeña lágrima**

 **-Creo que esos días ya acabaron para ti papá**

 **-¡Oye, no es gracioso! ¡Para que lo sepas, todavía tengo el talento de conquistar a alguna mujer!**

 **-Pero no lo harás porque amas a mamá, ¿verdad?-El lugar se llenó de nostalgia tras la afirmación del castaño**

 **-Sí, así es. Admito que cuando tenía su edad, tuve muchas novias; pero nunca algo tan serio y especial como cuando conocí a su madre. Mi mundo cambió junto a ella, sabía que me había enamorado por primera vez**

 **-¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi?**

 **-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mí Gaara. Cuando estás con esa persona, puedes ver y sentir que todo es perfecto y nada puede hacer que eso cambie, a menos que algo feo le ocurra a ella**

 **-¿A eso se le llama amor?**

 **-Así es mi pequeña**

 **-Por eso es que…aunque no esté con nosotros en carne propia…la sigues queriendo**

 **-Como si fuese la primera vez que la vi. Solo te enamoras una vez en la vida, y cuando sabes que es recíproco, tu corazón rebosa de alegría**

 **-Por cierto, nunca nos contaste cómo se conocieron**

 **-Honestamente, fue algo raro. Si quieren saberlo, sentémonos en algún lugar-Había una banquita cerca de ahí, así que relajaron sus cuerpos en esta**

 **-Ahora cuéntanos, ¿cómo pasó todo?**

 **-Muy bien. Recuerdo que ese día iba con un amigo**

 **-¿Con el alcohólico de Nagato?**

 **-No, era uno mucho peor. La noche ya se había apoderado de la ciudad. Nos dirigíamos a la parada de bus cuando una extraña que estaba con Karura se nos acercó y se presentaron. Por alguna razón, esa mujer tenía afán de irse, así que, nos dejó a su mamá ahí, así sin más**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de amiga haría algo así?**

 **-Una muy loca de seguro. Cuando la vi, sus ojos azules me cegaron, brillaban junto con la luz de la luna. Cuando llegó el bus, los tres nos subimos y para colmo, no había nadie más. Mi amigo se bajó primero y los dos nos quedamos solos**

 **-¿Y comenzaron a hablarse?**

 **-No, ninguno dijo nada. Ella se bajó después. Vivíamos muy cerca del otro sin saberlo. Esa noche no pegué ojo, ya que cuando lo hacía, ella se metía en mis pensamientos y sueños**

 **-¿Y luego qué pasó?**

 **-No volví a verla por casi un mes**

 **-¿Entonces cómo acabaron juntos?**

 **-Un día la vi a lo lejos en un supermercado. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, me le acerqué. Por raro que parezca, se acordó de mí. Desde ese día, nos dimos nuestros números telefónicos y nos vimos muy seguido, hasta el día en que le pedí ser mi novia**

 **-¿Y aceptó?**

 **-Claro que lo hizo, ¿quién no lo haría con este guapetón?**

 **-Eso no interesa, solo sigue con la historia**

 **-Como sea, una vez que me aceptó, nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Un año después, le pedí matrimonio y decidimos tener un hijo. Ahí naciste tú Kankuro**

 **-Eso suena tan romántico**

 **-Y cada momento lo fue Temari**

 **-Lo que me parece raro es que se conocieran en una parada de bus. Suena un poco a película**

 **-Lo sé, parece irreal. Cuando la perdí, fue lo más doloroso que haya podido sentir en mi vida. Era como si me hubieran desgarrado una gran parte del pecho. Esos días lloré como un niño en busca de consuelo. No podía aceptar el hecho de que se había ido y la veía por todas partes con esa sonrisa tan perfecta que siempre me mostraba**

 **-Debió ser feo para ti en esos días; aunque nunca nos mostrarás tu tristeza**

 **-Sí, porque yo vi cómo murió y luego se los tuve que contar. En fin, no quiero deprimirlos. Mejor vamos a subirnos a una de las montañas rusas hasta vomitar**

 **-No creo que valga la pena la parte del vómito-Todos se rieron por el comentario de Kankuro**

 **-Bueno, solo subamos-Durante todo el día, se divirtieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Llegaron molidos a su casa**

 **-Hoy fue un gran día. Ojalá podamos repetirlo de nuevo**

 **-Sí, sería muy divertido, ¿verdad papá?**

 **-Claro que sí. Cuando quieran nos vamos. Si su madre estuviera aquí, estaría muy orgullosa de ustedes**

 **-Eso ya lo sabemos**

 **-¿Ah sí?**

 **-Ella misma nos lo ha dicho en nuestros sueños**

 **-Siempre los estás cuidando incluso en el otro lado, ¿verdad Karura?-Pensó Rasa-Estoy tan feliz de que me hubieras dado estos tres grandes regalos-Una lágrima cayó de su ojo**

 **-¿Estás bien papi?**

 **-¿Eh? Sí pequeña, solamente que ciertos recuerdos volvieron a mi mente. No te preocupes**

 **-Muy bien. Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela**

 **-Descansa**

 **-Tú igual-Al llegar a su habitación, cayó casi inconsciente en la cama. Hoy la pasó increíble, no podía decir que no. Al día siguiente, se levantó con mucha energía. Una vez lista, bajó las escaleras para desayunar. Se preparó unos huevos con tocino y comió rápido para no perder más tiempo. Terminó y tomó su bicicleta para ir a estudiar. En el camino, se encontró con Tenten**

 **-Hola, ¿y ese milagro que llegues tan temprano?**

 **-¿Acaso cuándo he llegado tarde?**

 **-Nunca; pero a estas horas no te encuentras por aquí. Por lo general, estás sumergida en un enorme mar de cobijas**

 **-Qué graciosa. Hoy quise llegar antes-Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja**

 **-¿Por qué tanta emoción? ¿Hoy van a regalar algo o qué?**

 **-No, nada de eso**

 **-¿Entonces qué? Hace mucho que no te veía tan feliz**

 **-¿Por qué no adivinas las razones de mi alegría?-La castaña miró más de cerca a su amiga**

 **-Oh, ya entiendo. Las cosas en tu familia están mejorando**

 **-Así es**

 **-Estoy muy feliz por ti. Como dicen: "no hay mal que por bien no venga"**

 **-Por fin entiendo ese dicho**

 **-En fin, ¿seguimos?**

 **-Claro-Llegaron a su destino. Las clases se le pasaron muy rápido a nuestra protagonista. El día terminó y la rubia se fue a buscar su bicicleta para volver; sin embargo, lo que encontró cambió su felicidad por enojo incontenible. Su medio de transporte estaba destruido. Alguien le había quitado las ruedas y había dejado un pequeño cartel que decía "Alerta de nerd". Ya sabía quién era el culpable**

 **Levantó con toda la fuerza que tenía lo poco que quedaba de su cicla. Caminó por un largo rato hasta que encontró al sujeto y sus amigos riéndose con las ruedas de su transporte. Descargó toda su ira arrojándoselas, haciendo que esos cuatro reaccionaran ante el impacto. Ella solo se limitó a mirarlo con odio y le lanzó a la cara el papel que le habían dejado**

 **-¡Eres un infeliz! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te desprecio!-Se fue de ahí a zancadas**

 **-¡Oye nerd!-Le gritó el Inuzuka; pero Shikamaru lo detuvo**

 **-Tranquilo, no vale la pena perseguirla-Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del Nara. Luego pensó para sí mismo-Esto hará de mi estrategia algo majestuoso-Temari iba apretando los puños en el camino**

 **-Vi lo que ese baka le hizo a tu cicla, ¿quieres que nos venguemos?**

 **-No, está bien. No te preocupes por eso Tenten**

 **-¿Cuándo te volviste tan blanda? La Temari que yo conozco ya lo habría mandado al otro lado de la escuela**

 **-No tiene caso. Además, casi le parto la cara con lo que dejó de mi bici**

 **-Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso, puedo llevarte a tu casa**

 **-Está bien. Puedo ir caminando. De todas formas, no queda muy lejos**

 **-¿2Km te parecen poco?**

 **-Sí. Descuida, estaré bien**

 **-Si tú lo dices. Sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-Se despidieron agitando sus manos y la Sabaku No tomó su camino. El pelinegro se apareció en frente de ella con una moto**

 **-¿En serio no quieres que nadie te lleve?**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Nara?**

 **-No te pongas tan a la defensiva mujer. Agradece que te estoy ofreciendo transporte**

 **-¿Para eso arruinaste mi bicicleta?**

 **-Puede ser. Solo sube, no te cuesta nada**

 **-No tienes remedio, ¿verdad?**

 **-Talvez nunca lo tenga. Toma-Le lanzó un casco-Es por precaución**

 **-¿Acaso piensas que cederé así de fácil?**

 **-No-Se paró del transporte y la arrastró a la fuerza a este**

 **-¡¿Qué se supone que haces desgraciado?!**

 **-¿Piensas que dejaré que te tortures la planta de los pies así no más? Sujétate fuerte**

 **-¿No me dejarás irme sola?**

 **-Conmigo no tienes muchas opciones y lo sabes**

 **-Eres un fastidio**

 **-Tú también-La moto encendió y arrancaron en esta hasta la residencia Sabaku No-Muy bien, aquí estamos**

 **-No te daré las gracias por esto-Dijo ella mientras se paraba y retiraba lo que protegía su cabeza de algún golpe severo**

 **-No necesito que me las des. Estoy feliz de poder ayudarte; pero una recompensa no me haría daño**

 **-Habla**

 **-Me gustaría un beso en la mejilla de parte tuya**

 **-Estás demente, ¿verdad?**

 **-Creo que nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida**

 **-Mejor vete al carajo. Primero muerta antes que besarte. ¿No es mejor que te compre unos chocolates o alguna cosa así?**

 **-Trato hecho. Los esperaré mañana con ansias**

 **-Como sea, solo lárgate-Entró en su hogar y cerró la puerta en toda la cara del hombre-Este día no podría ser peor. Creo que lo ideal será que vaya a mi cuarto. No tengo tarea, así que puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana**

 **Entró a su habitación y se puso a dibujar en un cuaderno. Por alguna extraña razón, terminó haciendo el contorno del cabeza de piña. Sin darse cuenta, terminó haciendo con cada detalle sus rasgos faciales-¿Qué carajos me ocurre? ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi mente Shikamaru?-Su celular sonó**

 **-Hasta que por fin me contestas**

 **-¿Tenten? ¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Con Ino estábamos planeado salir a caminar por ahí. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?**

 **-Claro; pero primero llamaré a mi padre para avisarle y que no se preocupe cuando no me encuentre en casa**

 **-Muy bien. Te esperamos al frente de mi casa. Sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-Temari hizo lo que había dicho hace unos momentos-¿Papá?...lo que pasa es que voy a estar un rato afuera, espero que no te moleste…sí, con ella…gracias papi, te quiero mucho…sayonara**

 **Salió de su casa con un enorme abrigo, ya que el frío la estaba matando. Cuando llegó a la casa de su amiga, saludó**

 **-Hola chicas, aquí me tienen**

 **-Hola, bueno vámonos**

 **-¿A dónde planean ir?**

 **-Hay una respuesta muy fácil para eso. Iremos a caminar por ahí y comer algo**

 **-¿Cómo un helado?**

 **-Considéralo un trato-Las tres se fueron hasta una heladería. La Yamanaka pidió uno de vainilla, la Akasuna uno de chocolate y la Sabaku No uno de fresa. Iban por las calles solitarias, y vieron a un grupo de maleantes en círculo. ¿Estaban golpeando a alguien? Era lo más probable**

 **-Chicas, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí-Dijo Tenten en un susurro**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Temari…**

 **-Yo no**

 **-¿Eh?-Sus dos amigas tenían los ojos tan abiertos como sus cuencas se los permitían**

 **-Así es. No podemos dejar a quien sea la persona que esté siendo herida por esos sujetos**

 **-Pero lo más seguro es que no la conozcamos, ¿cómo por qué razón tendríamos que ayudar?-Ino estaba confundida por la decisión que su amiga estaba pensando tomar**

 **-¿Les gustaría que alguno de sus familiares estuviera en esa situación?**

 **-No; pero…**

 **-Pero nada Tenten. Debemos salvar a quien sea que se encuentre ahí. Jamás me lo perdonaría si no lo hiciera-Se acercó a los extraños y los encaró-¡Ustedes! ¿¡Qué se supone que están haciendo!?-Todos voltearon a verla**

 **-Miren lo que nos trajo el viento, una rubia sexy con la que podemos hacer lo que se nos venga en gana, ¿qué les parece la idea?-Habló el líder quien poseía el cabello naranja**

 **-Quisiera empezar yo, si no es mucho pedir**

 **-Adelante Deidara; pero no la lastimes demasiado. Nosotros también queremos disfrutar un poco de la carne fresca**

 **-No te preocupes Yahiko, no me pasaré…por ahora-La miró con su ojo celeste de forma picarona-Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer primero?-Extendió su mano para agarrar la mejilla de ella, quien tomó la muñeca de este y se la torció**

 **-Ni creas que vas a poder tocarme zopenco-Desvió la mirada hacia sus amigas quienes estaban abrazadas y muertas del susto-Ustedes huyan y vayan a esconderse, esto se pondrá feo**

 **-H-hai-Las dos mujeres salieron disparadas sin dejar rastro alguno**

 **-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa zorra!? ¡Me las vas a pagar!-El sujeto agarró a la mujer del abrigo y la levantó. Esta le mordió los dedos para liberarse. El resto decidió ayudar a su compañero atacando a la chica al mismo tiempo. Entre patadas y puñetazos, Temari cayó al suelo de cara. Pudo divisar que cerca de ella había un chico malherido y amarrado. Distinguir su cara le fue imposible, ya que sus cabellos se lo cubrían**

 **-No puedo perder….no ahora-Se dijo a sí misma recobrando la compostura y tomándose la zona media de su abdomen. Escupió sangre y los miró con furia-Ni crean que esto acaba así…voy a vencerlos y a rescatar a su presa**

 **-¿Te crees tan capaz de eso señorita? Mira lo que te pudimos hacer en menos de un minuto**

 **-Déjala Hidan. Me gustan los retos difíciles**

 **-A ti te gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con mujeres Sasori**

 **-Ya me conoces. Ahora, sigamos con esto-Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se abalanzó sobre ella. Intentó apuñalarla; pero esta bloqueó el ataque tomando con sus manos el filo del arma, haciendo que estas sangraran en abundancia**

 **-Kuso…**

 **-Buenos reflejos, me impresionas**

 **-¡Cállate!-Otros dos se pusieron a su lado dándole una buena patada a sus laterales, haciendo que Temari gimiera de dolor. Cayó de rodillas. ¿Este era su fin? Parecía que sí**

 **-Bueno, podríamos dividirnos, ¿quiénes quieren a la chica?**

 **-Nosotros cuatro**

 **-Muy bien. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu, es toda suya. Los demás, sigamos con el chico**

 **-Hai-Cada grupo se dispuso a cumplir con su objetivo. Los cuatro nombrados comenzaron a desnudar la rubia poco a poco, dejando su cuerpo completamente expuesto. Esta se mantenía inconsciente y no tenía idea por lo que estaba a punto de pasar**

 **-Sí que son idiotas-Dijo ella en un susurro-Para cumplir bien con un trabajo, lo más importante es nunca bajar la guardia-Mordió el brazo de uno de ellos y lo apartó de ella para luego aplastarle los testículos con su talón. El sujeto gimió de dolor y se mantuvo cubriéndose su zona pélvica**

 **-¡Maldita sea! ¡Agárrenla!-El que poseía la extraña mascará recibió un puñetazo en su estómago, perdiendo el oxígeno a tal grado que sus ojos se estaban poniendo blancos. Entre los dos estables, la tomaron por la espalda poniéndole un cuchillo en su cuello**

 **-Si te mueves, morirás decapitada-La mujer hizo caso omiso al comentario y le dio un cabezazo partiéndole la nariz y al restante le enterró las uñas en el rostro como un gato y luego las mandó a su cuello hasta dejarlo sin habla. El sujeto tuvo un derrame cerebral ya que sus arterias carótidas fueron destrozadas**

 **Al haber terminado con esos cuatro, se levantó y vio al resto que le faltaba. Tomó sus prendas y se las puso**

 **-¿Cómo es posible que hayas…?**

 **-Se le llama voluntad imbécil-Se abalanzó sobre ellos y los atacó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Al final, logró vencer. Se acercó a la víctima y retiró los cabellos que no dejaban observar sus rasgos faciales. Al hacerlo, abrió sus ojos de par en par**

 **-No puede ser…tú…**

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Díganme en los comentarios quién puede ser el sujeto que fue encontrado por Temari

Estuvimos tan cerca de ver un beso entre esos dos, tan cerca. Talvez pase en alguna otra ocasión

Rasa parece que está intentando ser un mejor padre, eso es bueno. Para que lo sepan, la historia de cómo se conocieron con Karura es la misma de mis padres; pero aquí le puse un poco más de romanticismo e inventé un par de cosas, ya que no sé cómo volvieron a comunicarse después de lo de la parada de bus

El Nara destruyó la bicicleta de Tem, se pasó; pero en fin. ¿Cuál será la estrategia que está planeando? Lo sabremos más adelante

La cosa se puso complicada al final, esperemos que todo salga bien. Ya pasó lo difícil

Por si acaso, lo de las arterias carótidas sí es en serio. Si estas se llegan a herir puede generar un derrame cerebral. Obviamente tuve que buscar esa información en google, ya que mi ignorancia del cuerpo humano es brutal.

-Ino: ¿Una pelea? ¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso te estás quedando sin ideas?

-Yo: No es eso, solo que no todo aquí puede ser romance y besitos cursis. Debe haber un poco más de acción

-Ino: ¿Y por eso hiciste que Temari peleara a costa de su vida y que Tenten y yo huyéramos como débiles?

-Yo: Creo que no podrías haberlo descrito mejor

-Ino: ¿Y no podíamos ayudarla?

-Yo: No, eso le habría quitado las ganas de leer

-Ino: ¿Me estás tomando como una debilucha?

-Yo: No, solamente que tú no eres la protagonista

-Ino: Como sea…(Hace un puchero)

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	5. Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos

Capítulo 4

Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos

 **La conmoción se hizo presente, lo último que ella esperaba era verlo ahí, tan maltrecho. Se quedó mirándolo por mucho tiempo**

 **-Nara…-Fue lo único que salió de su boca. Estaba muy confundida. Jamás pensó que sería tan fácil derrotar a alguien como él**

 **-Hola…-Le contestó con la voz entrecortada hasta que cayó desmayado. Temari no tuvo más opción que ponerlo sobre su espalda y avanzar. No era tan pesado como lo había imaginado. Sus amigas, quienes se habían ocultado en una farmacia abierta las 24 horas, corrieron a ella**

 **-Temari, ¿estás bien? Te ves muy mal-La miraron con preocupación. En su cuello, había un moretón, su ojo se hallaba algo hinchado y sus manos estaban cubiertas en sangre. Como estaba vestida, no pudieron verle las heridas en su abdomen y piernas**

 **-Sí, tranquila Ino**

 **-¿Ese no es Shikamaru?-Preguntó Tenten entrecerrando los ojos para observar con más detalle**

 **-Sí. Ni siquiera yo entiendo qué hacía ahí. Cuando despierte le preguntaré**

 **-¿Piensas llevarlo a tu casa?**

 **-Es la mejor opción. No quiero que ninguna de las dos tenga que lidiar con este dolor de cabeza**

 **-De acuerdo. Si tú lo dices-Exclamó Ino con picardía**

 **-No empieces, ¿quieres? Solo estoy haciendo una buena obra. Que desprecie a tu amigo con mi vida, no quiere decir que no pueda ayudarle. En fin, me voy. Ustedes vuelvan a sus hogares antes de que se arme un problemón más grande que este**

 **-Vale. Sayonara-Ambas mujeres se perdieron de la vista de la Sabaku No. Esta se dirigió a su casa. Abrió la puerta y puso al pelinegro en el sofá. Con un poco de gaza y alcohol, le desinfectó las cortadas que tenía en el rostro. Inconscientemente, le sonrió con dulzura**

 **-Nunca te había visto con un sonrisa tan sincera-La rubia abrió los ojos como platos**

 **-¿En qué momento despertaste?**

 **-Acabo de hacerlo-Él le sonrió también, lo que la hizo ruborizarse levemente. Siguió aplicándole aquella sustancia en cada zona que tuviera alguna herida abierta-¡Ay!-Gimió el hombre**

 **-No te quejes Nara. Alguien más te habría dejado allí plantado y no le importaría si sigues con vida**

 **-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?-Le habló con picardía. Temari hizo más presión en la herida mientras lo miraba con ira-¡Eso duele!**

 **-Mejor cállate o el dolor será más intenso**

 **-¿Qué tengo que decir para no te enojes conmigo cada vez que hablamos?**

 **-Nada. Así todo es más fácil-Un silencio se formó en la sala durante casi diez minutos, hasta que Shikamaru rompió el hielo**

 **-Arigato-Se limitó a decir. La mujer lo miró enarcando una ceja**

 **-¿A qué viene eso?-El hombre desvió la vista. Sabía que si la miraba a los ojos, se iba a perder en ellos y le sería imposible contestar**

 **-Nunca nadie antes había peleado de esa manera por mí. La verdad me sorprendió lo que hiciste. Jamás imaginé que llegarías tan lejos por un baka como yo**

 **-¿Y por qué no? Si alguien necesita ayuda y yo puedo dársela, simplemente actúo. No me gusta dejar sola a la gente y saber que pude hacer algo-Continuó con su procedimiento de sanación**

 **-Me gusta poder conversar así contigo, sin nadie que nos moleste o arruine cada cosa que hacemos-Se atrevió a verla a los ojos, los cuales brillaban con intensidad y no pudo evitar sentir cómo su corazón aceleraba sus latidos**

 **-¿Y por qué no puede ser así siempre? Te juro que a veces no lo entiendo**

 **-Quisiera que así fuera; sin embargo…**

 **-…no quieres dañar tu imagen, ya lo sé. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes**

 **-Siempre completas mis frases. ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi ángel o algo así?-La mujer soltó una carcajada**

 **-¿Tú ángel? Por favor, no soy de nadie. Soy una mujer independiente**

 **-Con que independiente…-Poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro, lo que hizo que ella echara hacia atrás el suyo**

 **-¿Qué se supone que haces?**

 **-Solo quiero mirar tus ojos más de cerca. En definitiva, tienen un color tan perfecto**

 **-En serio, para. Esto no es gracioso**

 **-¿Quién dijo que iba a serlo?-Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, hasta que ella puso su dedo índice entre ambos**

 **-¿Me vas a explicar qué hacías allí?-El hombre suspiró uy retrocedió**

 **-Iba feliz de la vida para mi casa, y sin darme cuenta, esos bandidos me tomaron por la espalda, escondiéndome ahí. No grité porque pensé que podría con ellos; pero a fin de cuentas, los subestimé**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Qué era lo que querían?**

 **-Solo robarme y torturarme. Menos mal que pasaste justo al lado, sino, no sé qué habría pasado**

 **-De pronto te habrían matado para que no los demandaras**

 **-Es probable-Llaves sonaron y el pomo de la puerta fue girado**

 **-Estamos en ca…-Kankuro no pudo completar su oración, ya que sus ojos se incrustaron en el vago-¿Qué carajos hace este pendejo aquí?**

 **-Papá…Kankuro…Gaara…creí que llegarían más tarde…-La rubia agachó la cabeza en señal de pena**

 **-Nos dieron nuestras últimas horas libres-Acotó Gaara-¿Nos vas a explicar lo que ocurre o no?**

 **-Bueno…-El padre observó con el ceño fruncido al Nara**

 **-Si la razón de que mi hija esté en ese estado, es por tu culpa, te juro que no tendré compasión-El sujeto tragó saliva**

 **-La verdad es que…**

 **-No, la culpa no es de él. Es completa y absolutamente mía**

 **-Temari…no trates de protegerme. Yo también puedo lidiar con esto**

 **-¿De qué hablas? No fue tu intención lo que pasó**

 **-Entonces, ¿al fin quién tiene la culpa?**

 **-Yo, señor. Le juro que no quise que nada de esto pasara. Haga conmigo lo que quiera; pero por favor, no lastime a su hija-El hombre se cruzó de brazos**

 **-Por lo que veo, tuviste una pequeña pelea Temari. Respóndeme algo. ¿Lo que hiciste fue a voluntad u obligación?**

 **-Fue por mi propia voluntad**

 **-Ya veo. Lo salvaste-El hombre sonrió de lado, lo que sorprendió a la rubia. Se acercó a ella y acarició su cabeza-Me alegra saber que, tu madre y yo los hemos criado bien. Pensé que ya habías olvidado lo que te enseñé de pequeña**

 **-Claro que no. Recuerdo muy bien esa frase. "Si tenemos la oportunidad de hacer algo por otro, actuamos aunque nos cueste la vida". Con ella me he forjado desde los cinco años**

 **-Eso es bueno-Se río, lo que volvió a descolocar a todos-Iré a dormir. Cuando termines de ayudarlo, ve a descansar**

 **-Hai…-Rasa se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta de esta detrás de sí**

 **-Bueno, eso fue raro-Los dos hermanos continuaban en conmoción**

 **-Ni que lo digas Kankuro. Creo que también nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones. Hasta mañana-Se retiraron y una vez más, los dos quedaron solos**

 **-¿En qué estábamos?-Shikamaru volvió a acercarse lentamente a ella, y de nuevo la Sabaku No le hizo presión en su herida-¡Ay! ¿¡Te importaría hacerlo con más delicadeza!?**

 **-Si dejas de comportarte como un tonto, de pronto lo pienso. Cuando termine, te irás, ¿entendido?**

 **-Claro. No seas tan fría mujer, ¿o estás nerviosa por lo que intentaba hacer hace unos minutos?-Le hizo presión de nuevo-¡Ay!**

 **-Te lo advertí, no lo niegues-Al terminar, lo acompañó hasta la puerta**

 **-Agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de ayudarme**

 **-De nada. Si te sientes mal, solo llámame**

 **-Así lo haré. Sayonara-Se fue y ella cerró la puerta, apoyando su espalda en esta y tomando su corazón, que latía rápidamente**

 **-¿Qué clase de sentimiento es este? Debo estar loca al pensar que un estúpido como él puede atraerme. Ni que mis gustos fueran tan malos-Suspiró-Será mejor dormir-Subió a su habitación y descansó. A la mañana siguiente, realizó su rutina antes de ir a la escuela. Bajó hasta el comedor y se paralizó. Su padre estaba ahí sentado en una de las sillas**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías ir a trabajar?**

 **-Llamé y dije que llegaría un poco tarde debido a unos pequeños asuntos familiares que hay que resolver**

 **-Ya veo. Ve al grano. ¿Qué necesitas saber ahora?-Se relajó un poco. Ya sabía por dónde iba todo esto**

 **-Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó exactamente anoche para que, tanto tú como él, estuvieran tan malheridos-Temari tragó saliva sin saber por dónde comenzar a relatar**

 **-¿Quieres que lo cuente desde el comienzo?**

 **-Preferiblemente-La rubia soltó toda la historia sin rodeos. En ciertos puntos, el padre no pudo evitar sorprenderse, para luego recobrar la compostura**

 **-Y así, es cómo él y yo terminamos aquí**

 **-Ya veo. Hiciste bien en salvarle el pellejo; aunque no se lo merece**

 **-Lo sé…-El hombre se levantó y se acercó a su hija**

 **-De todas formas, no puedo decir que no me enorgullece tu actitud-Tomó delicadamente su rostro-Eres idéntica a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad. Cuando te miro, es como si la tuviera junto a mí-Ella le sonrió**

 **-Todavía la tienes junto a ti-Posó su mano en el corazón de él-Aquí-Y luego, en su cabeza-Y aquí**

 **-Es verdad. Ahora, ve a clases, o llegarás tarde-Le brindó un suave beso en la frente a su pequeña**

 **-Claro-Salió emocionada de su hogar; sin embargo, esta se fue en un santiamén al intentar buscar su bicicleta-Verdad que ese baka arruinó mi transporte. Supongo que no tengo más opción que irme corriendo, porque a pie, jamás llegaré a tiempo**

 **-¿Me buscabas?-Su voz la estremeció y lo vio en su moto**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-¿Tú qué crees? Vine a recogerte-La rubia se cruzó de brazos**

 **-No necesito que lo hagas. Puedo llegar por mi cuenta**

 **-Qué orgullo tan fuerte el que tienes mujer-Le sonrió de medio lado**

 **-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-Trató de desafiarlo**

 **-No, en absoluto. De hecho, así te prefiero-Ella se limitó a rechistar**

 **-Como sea, es mejor que te vayas**

 **-He gastado parte de mi energía llegando hasta aquí. No dejaré que me rechaces. Además, es mi modo de agradecimiento por salvarme anoche**

 **-No tenías la necesidad de hacer esto**

 **-Pero quiero hacerlo-Le lanzó el casco-Póntelo por favor**

 **-¿Tengo opción?**

 **-No**

 **-¿Y qué pasa si alguien nos ve juntos? ¿No sospecharán?**

 **-¿Ahora eres tú quien se preocupa por los estereotipos? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. No te preocupes, tengo una excusa con la cual defenderme. Ahora sube-La Sabaku No suspiró con pesadez y accedió a lo que le fue pedido. El vehículo fue encendido, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, llegaron a su destino**

 **-Arigato-Se bajó la mujer al tiempo que se quitaba el casco-Ahora, es mejor que no te vean, o…**

 **-¡Hola Temari!-Su amiga la llamó a lo lejos, llegando en su cicla; pero frenó en seco al ver al Nara tan cerca-Shikamaru, no es un gusto verte**

 **-Lo mismo puedo decir Tenten**

 **-En fin, necesito una explicación. ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos se vienen juntos?**

 **-No es porque queramos. Es la compensación de una deuda**

 **-¿Deuda?-La castaña levantó una ceja**

 **-Porque ella me ayudó**

 **-Ah, cierto. Ayer te hicieron puré. Lástima que no pude ser yo la que lo hiciera-Se oyó malicia en su voz-Bueno, me iré. Te espero en el salón Tem**

 **-De acuerdo-La mujer se retiró corriendo-Eso estuvo cerca. Menos mal le dijiste la verdad**

 **-¿Qué hubiera pasado si fuera mentira? ¿Tu amiga me habría hecho algo que no cabe en la imaginación de nadie?**

 **-Tenten es muy intuitiva, y sabe con exactitud cuando alguien le miente, y si cometes eso con ella, lo más seguro es que no vivas para contarlo. Las personas que más odia ella son los mitómanos, hipócritas, egocéntricos y con alces de superioridad**

 **-En parte, ¿es por eso que no me puede ver ni en pantalla?**

 **-Correcto. Como sea, me iré antes de alguien más nos vea**

 **-Vale-La rubia se perdió de la vista del Nara. Como se hallaba tan distraído, sus amigos pudieron asustarlo por la espalda sin problema**

 **-¡Shikamaru!-El nombrado se inmutó y lentamente giró su cabeza**

 **-¿Era necesario que hicieran eso?**

 **-Claro; pero qué más da. Lo que queremos saber es qué tipo de relación tienes con la nerd**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Suigetsu?**

 **-Lo que pasa es que los vimos tener una conversación tan amena, así que nos dio curiosidad**

 **-Ya veo; pero no, entre ella y yo no existe nada**

 **-¿Entonces qué hacían hablando sin gritarse o tratarse mal?-Se atrevió a mitigar Kiba**

 **-Solo estaba quedando a mano con ella, ya que me hizo un favor**

 **-¿Un favor?-Sus tres amigos lo miraron expectante**

 **-Sí, me salvó la vida. De alguna u otra manera tenía que recompensarle el acto tan heroico-Se paró de su transporte y metió las manos en sus bolsillos con parsimonia**

 **-Vaya; pero no era necesario que la trajeras**

 **-Oye Kabuto, no voy a arruinar mi reputación como caballero, sea la persona que sea**

 **-¿Incluso si es la nerd?**

 **-Incluso si es la nerd-El de gafas se acercó al vago acortando la distancia entre ambos**

 **-¿Estás seguro de que no sientes algo por ella?-El pelinegro tragó saliva**

 **-No, para nada. ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de la nerd? Por favor, ni que estuviera loco. Ya sé que mis gustos pueden llegar a ser malos de vez en cuando; pero tampoco tanto**

 **-¿Seguro?**

 **-Completamente. Además, en este momento, parece que quisieras tener algo conmigo porque ninguna mujer te para bolas-Los otros dos sujetos se echaron a reír. Kabuto se enojó y se alejó de Shikamaru**

 **-¡No es gracioso! ¡Ya cállense!-Respiró hondo y profundo para recuperar la calma-Mejor vamos a clase-Se fueron hasta su salón y las clases siguieron su rumbo. Llegó la hora de comer y cada quien salió. Temari fue junto con Ino y Tenten hasta la cafetería. La rubia de cuatro coletas abrió su almuerzo, y como era de esperar, era la que más tardaba en comer**

 **-Etto…Temari…no queremos dejarte sola; pero…-Trató de hablar Ino**

 **-Si quieren irse, adelante, no tengo problema. Las alcanzo después**

 **-¿Estás segura?**

 **-Claro-Les sonrió. Las dos chicas se perdieron de su vista-Muy bien, es hora de disfrutar esta delicia-El Nara iba pasando por ahí, y se quedó contemplándola. Decidido, se acercó a ella, ahuyentando a aquellos que se hallaban a su alrededor. Tomó asiento a su lado**

 **-Hola**

 **-¿Ahora a qué se supone que vienes? ¿Arruinar mi vida de nuevo?-La mujer se cruzó de brazos y trató de mirarlo con odio, a lo que él contestó con una sonrisa ladina**

 **-No, nada que ver. Me preguntaba cuando me darías los chocolates que me prometiste aquella vez que te llevé a tu casa**

 **-¿Con lo de ayer no te parece suficiente? Eso vale más que unos simples dulces**

 **-Puede que tengas razón. En fin, recibo tu gran acto humanitario como mi recompensa; pero no me acerqué solo para eso**

 **-¿No? ¿Entonces qué más quieres de mí?**

 **-Solo verte-Ese comentario la impactó**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Sí, es divertido pasar el tiempo contigo. Siempre hay algo que nos conecta. Aún no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo**

 **-Es mejor que actuemos como siempre; desprecio mutuo-Frunció el entrecejo y trató de alcanzar la salsa de tomate. El Nara, al ver que el brazo de ella era demasiado corto, lo agarró y echó algo de la sustancia en la comida de la Sabaku No**

 **-¿Así está mejor?-Le sonrió de medio lado, a lo que ella se volteó para verlo, y este inmediatamente desvió la vista con nervios. Sus amigos se acercaron de manera casual**

 **-Vaya; pero qué tenemos aquí. La famosa nerd, Sabaku No Temari-Dijo Suigetsu. Shikamaru, al percatarse de que eran ellos, se levantó de la silla y llenó con salsa de tomate los alimentos de la rubia y luego, con ayuda de sus compañeros, lo botó todo al suelo**

 **-De verdad que eres ridícula nerd. Solo una tonta como tú trae comida a la escuela en lugar de comprar en la tienda-Exclamó Kiba entre risas. Los cuatro hombres se retiraron, dejándola a la pobre chica sola. Ella no pudo evitar mirar al Nara con ira**

 **-Cada vez que pienso que estoy más cerca de llegar a tu corazón, das un paso al frente y es como si te alejaras miles de kilómetros-Pensó y enfocó su mirada en otra dirección. Él solo la observó con tristeza**

 **-Ojalá algún día tenga el coraje de decirte lo mucho que me gustas sin que me interese lo que la gente pueda llegar a decir de nosotros-Se dijo en un susurro**

 **-¡Oye viejo! ¡¿Vienes o qué?!**

 **-¡Sí, enseguida!-Exclamó alejándose de allí. Ino y Tenten volvieron para ver cómo estaba su amiga. Se habían ido a comprar en el pequeño almacén de la institución**

 **-No me digas, otra vez el Nara-Exclamó la castaña**

 **-Sí, ¿quién más podría ser?**

 **-En serio, ese sujeto no sabe con quiénes se mete. Si las cosas continúan de este modo, no tendré piedad. Yo voy a…**

 **-Tranquilízate Tenten-Dijo Ino-No es necesario que pienses una y mil formas para torturarlo y después asesinarlo, ocultando el cuerpo en algún lugar oscuro donde nadie sea capaz de entrar para encontrarlo-Sus amigas la miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par**

 **-¿Cómo supiste que eso estaba en mi lista de planes?**

 **-Lo poco que he pasado contigo, he llegado a conocerte bastante, y he visto el gran odio que le tienes a Shikamaru**

 **-Qué detallista**

 **-Lo sé. En fin, para que no haya de nuevo otra clase de conflicto, hablaré con él sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Entiendo que es tu amigo y eso; pero, ¿cómo tendrás una conversación tranquila con él si sus retrasos de "amigos" lo tienen rodeado?**

 **-No te preocupes por eso Temari-Le sonrió con convicción-De ellos me encargo yo. No es tan difícil. Volveré-Salió corriendo para cumplir con su objetivo. Al ver al Nara y los demás, se acercó**

 **-Miren lo que nos trajo el viento; Yamanaka Ino**

 **-También es un gusto verte Kiba-Observó a los otros dos-Hola Suigetsu, Kabuto-Sonrió casual**

 **-Hola**

 **-No quiero interrumpirlos; pero necesito hablar con Shikamaru a solas-El Inuzuka se cruzó de brazos**

 **-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejaremos hacerlo?**

 **-Por favor, no les cuesta nada-Les hizo ojitos tiernos para que le cedieran**

 **-Ni con eso vas a convencernos; sin embargo, es probable que exista alguna forma-El castaño se le fue acercando con picardía y sensualidad, y con delicadeza, rozó su rostro y sus cabellos**

 **-No, no estoy tan loca como para cometer una locura contigo. Aparte, no eres mi tipo-La sujetó por la cintura apegándola a él**

 **-Vamos, admite que te gusto. No te cuesta nada-La apretó con fuerza**

 **-Suéltame Kiba**

 **-No quiero-Trató de lamer su cuello a lo que ella se retrajo-Estás tan buena que podría cogerte aquí mismo**

 **-¡Ya basta!-Como era de esperar, el hombre tenía más fuerza que ella, así que a la rubia le era imposible liberarse. Shikamaru, al ver lo que Kiba intentaba hacerle a su amiga, lo agarró por el cabello, jalándolo con fuerza, logrando así, que la soltara**

 **-Te dijo que pararas, y a una mujer es preferible hacerle caso antes de que sus demonios internos despierten**

 **-¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! ¡Suéltame!-El Nara se quedó pensándolo por un buen rato, y al final, accedió a la petición de su compañero**

 **-Vuelves a tocarla de ese modo, y te juro que no seré compasivo contigo, ¿entendido?**

 **-No me digas que te interesa Ino-Lo encaró**

 **-No, nada que ver. Ella es como mi hermana pequeña, y no me importa si aquel que intente sobrepasarse con ella es mi amigo, le parto la cara si es necesario-La mirada del pelinegro era tan fulminante, que hizo que el otro tragara saliva**

 **-De acuerdo, no volverá a pasar**

 **-Así me gusta. Ahora, déjennos solos-Los tres se fueron y Shikamaru se rascó la nuca con vergüenza**

 **-Gomen, no esperé que todo esto pasara**

 **-No te preocupes, ya es normal. Conociendo a esos tres, en especial a Kiba, no me sorprende lo que intentó hacer**

 **-Es verdad-Ambos amigos rieron-Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?**

 **-Sobre Temari**

 **-¿Y ahora qué pasó con ella?**

 **-Volviste a lastimarla-Suspiró-Volveré a preguntarte esto. ¿Cuándo piensas parar y aceptar que una de las chicas más inteligentes de toda la escuela te atrae? ¿Te es tan complicado aceptar tus sentimientos?**

 **-No es que me cueste aceptar mis sentimientos. Desde que la conozco, he tenido claro lo que siento por ella**

 **-¿Entonces por qué no se lo dices?**

 **-¿Para qué? ¿Verme como un tonto frente a ella y el resto? Yo paso**

 **-No importa lo que otros pueden decir Shikamaru, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? Que te guste la denominada "nerd", no quiere decir que seas raro ni nada por el estilo. Solo son gustos, que a la gente le cuesta asimilar porque vive en un mundo de estereotipos, donde el chico más deseado por las mujeres está con la chica más deseada por los hombres**

 **-Lo que pasa es que no…no quiero que le hagan daño por mi culpa y la empiecen a tratar como un fenómeno**

 **-Desde que llegó ya lo han hecho, y a ella le importa un comino. No la pongas en un rango tan débil. Temari es una de las mujeres más fuertes que yo haya podido conocer. Su carácter es muy estable, por eso no se ha rendido y ha luchado por permanecer aquí**

 **-Creo que tienes razón; pero, ¿cómo le digo la verdad y que no me ignore después de eso?**

 **-No lo hará. He visto la química que existe entre ustedes dos y lo bien que se entienden**

 **-¿En serio lo crees?**

 **-Por supuesto. Ustedes dos no son tan distintos como aparentan. ¿Sabes por qué ella es la cerebrito?**

 **-Por su padre**

 **-¿Cómo sabes eso?-El sujeto tragó saliva y desvió la mirada al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca**

 **-Bueno…yo…etto…no lo sé…supongo que debe ser lo obvio**

 **-¿O más bien fue ella quien te lo dijo?-El Nara suspiró con pesadez**

 **-Sí. A escondidas, hemos tenido encuentros y pues, nos hemos contado un poco de nuestras vidas. Sé que debí decírtelo antes**

 **-Está bien. Al menos, me alegra que estés intentando que las cosas fluyan entre ambos. Bueno, de esto era todo de lo que quería conversar contigo. Espero que reacciones pronto antes de que la pierdas**

 **-Haré lo mejor que pueda**

 **-Sé que así será. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes**

 **-Arigato**

…

 **-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que le haga nada malo?**

 **-Ya basta Tenten. Te he dicho como mil veces que no es necesario que malgastes tu tiempo en alguien que no vale la pena**

 **-¿Desde cuándo eres tan blanda con ese tipejo? ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos que yo no sepa?-La rubia se sonrojó al instante y sus orbes se abrieron exuberantemente**

 **-¿Qué? Claro que no. La única conexión que existe entre ese baka y yo es de odio y desprecio mutuo. Nada fuera de lo usual**

 **-Por supuesto que no existe ninguna relación de amor entre mi Shika y esa tonta-Aquella voz les hizo darse media vuelta y encontrarse con aquella pelirroja, quien era su mayor dolor de cabeza**

 **-¿Qué quieres ahora Tayuya? No tenemos tiempo como para desperdiciarlo contigo**

 **-Relájate Temari. Solo venía a decirte que no importa lo que intentes, Shika nunca será tuyo**

 **-¿Y quién dijo que quería que fuera mío? Por favor, que estupidez. Puedes quedártelo si quieres, a mí me da lo mismo lo que ese sujeto haga con su vida**

 **-¿Estás segura?-Tayuya tomó a la rubia de la camisa, a lo que ella no la confrontó-Pues mejor, porque nunca permitiré que te quedes con él. Es mío**

 **-Yo no soy de nadie Tayuya-La voz del hombre descolocó a las tres mujeres. La pelirroja se volteó y se emocionó**

 **-Shika, mi amor-Corrió hacia él para abrazarlo; sin embargo, él le bloqueó el paso con la mano**

 **-Limítate a observarme, no me toques. Y por cierto, déjala en paz**

 **-¿Por qué la defiendes? Eso deberías hacerlo conmigo-El Nara soltó una carcajada**

 **-¿Yo? ¿Defenderla? Claro que no. Jamás-Hizo a la otra a un lado y poco a poco se fue acercando a la rubia-La situación aquí es que no quiero que me quites mi presa-Temari rechistó**

 **-¿Tu presa? ¿No se te ocurrió otro apelativo para mí Nara? Qué decepción. En serio que das pena**

 **-Puede ser; pero no tanta como tú-Se miraban fijamente frunciendo el entrecejo. Aunque parecía que no podían verse ni en pintura, en realidad se contemplaban sin notarlo. Así, permanecieron en silencio por casi cinco minutos**

 **-Vamos Shika, no te distraigas con esa fea, hazlo conmigo. Te juro que yo valgo más que esa rubia-Tayuya buscaba la manera de que esos dos se separaran. De todas formas, le sería inútil conseguirlo**

 **-Aquí nadie vale más que nadie mujer**

 **-De hecho sí**

 **-¿Y qué te hace creer tal cosa Sabaku No?**

 **-Al mirarte, puedo ver que no vales ni la mitad de los zapatos más caros y finos sobre la faz de la tierra-El sujeto se río con orgullo**

 **-¿En serio? Pues déjame decirte que tú no vales ni un cuarto de unos tacones que puedes conseguir en la tienda de la esquina-Shikamaru dio un paso hacia el frente y ambos quedaron muy cerca. Volvieron a estar en silencio, diciendo lo que realmente querían en sus mentes, y trataban de disimular lo que sentían para que ni siquiera fuera posible expresarlo con sus ojos**

 **-Vales mucho para mí, porque ni siquiera los zapatos más caros y finos del mundo se pueden comparar contigo**

 **-Tu valor es supremamente alto, que a veces pienso que no me será posible tenerte; pero quiero arriesgarlo todo para confirmar tal hipótesis**

 **-Deja de huir de mí y acércate, que la gente pueda ver lo que somos en verdad**

 **-Quédate a mi lado, solo eso te pido. Si estoy contigo, nunca más me sentiré perdido**

 **-Ámame, y date cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ti son realmente puros y sinceros-Ahí, sus pensamientos se conectaron. Con todas las cosas que habían pasado, entendieron que no sentían ni una sola pizca de odio por el otro, solo amor**

 **-Temari, es hora de volver a clases. No malgastes tu tiempo con él-Los dos volvieron a la realidad y miraron a la castaña**

 **-Claro, vamos-Se fue con su amiga al salón y el Nara, las siguió cuando las tuvo a una larga distancia. La pelirroja se afirmó en su brazo**

 **-Podemos ir juntos si quieres mi amor-El hombre, ya con una vena hinchada por la rabia, la alejó de sí**

 **-Primero, no me digas "amor", y segundo, deja de acosarme, es incómodo-Se retiró y dejó botada a la otra. Cuando las clases terminaron, Temari salió y una vez más, el pelinegro se le cruzó en el camino por la moto**

 **-¿Me harías el honor?**

 **-Hoy no. Ya le dije a Tenten que me hiciera el favor, y no la voy a dejar plantada**

 **-Ya veo. Entiendo, no hay problema. En otra ocasión será-Le sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue. Rato después, su amiga llegó en su transporte**

 **-Oye Temari, ¿qué tanto hablabas con Nara?-Disimuladamente, la Sabaku No sonrió ladinamente**

 **-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte amiga, solo me estaba arruinando la vida como lo hace siempre**

 **-Entiendo, en fin, ¿vamos?**

 **-Vale-Se subió en la bicicleta y partieron**

…

 **El vago fue a abrir la puerta, hasta que alguien lo hizo primero. Esto lo descolocó**

 **-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que hoy tampoco vendrías a recibirme**

 **-A estas horas no tendría que estar aquí; pero como es algo importante para ti, tu padre y yo decidimos dejar a cargo a nuestra secretaria solo por esta noche**

 **-¿Y qué es eso tan importante? Que yo recuerde, hoy no es mi cumpleaños**

 **-No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué no entras y lo miras con tus propios ojos?**

 **-Muy bien-El Nara entró en su residencia-Hola papá**

 **-Hijo-Cambió la dirección de su vista y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron**

 **-Tú…**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Hace mucho que no subía capítulos de esta historia. Ojalá me disculpen; pero ustedes saben que cuando no hay ni tiempo ni inspiración, es complicado

¿Quién será la persona que fue a visitar a Shikamaru? Díganme su opinión en los comentarios

Poco a poco nos vamos dando cuenta de que nuestros dos protagonistas sienten algo mutuo. Esperemos que algún día a ese vago deje de darle tanta importancia a su entorno. Sé que no es la personalidad del personaje de Kishimoto; pero a veces es divertido probar esos cambios, ¿verdad?

¿?: Me alegra que por fin decidieras meterme aquí. La historia es aburrida si no estoy yo

-Yo: Sí, lo que tú digas. Solo lo hice porque creo que serás una gran influencia en esta polémica que esos dos tercos no quieren asimilar

-¿?: Claro que sí. Sabes que tengo un don innato para eso

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 


	6. Química Oculta

Capítulo 5

Química Oculta

 **Seguía sin creer que aquel personaje estuviera sentado en su sofá. Siempre pensó que jamás volverían a cruzarse y que su presencia se había convertido en un recuerdo perdido**

 **-Hola viejo, ¿cómo va todo?-El sujeto le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Shikamaru aún estaba conmocionado**

 **-Naruto…**

 **-Qué gran forma de recibirme, ¿no?-Exclamó él con sarcasmo; más de lo esperado**

 **-Creí que te quedarías a vivir allá por siempre, porque…bueno…tus padres consiguieron un trabajo mucho mejor del que tenían aquí**

 **-Al final, esa empresa quebró. No tuvimos otra elección más que devolvernos; pero la verdad no me molesta. Me siento feliz de poder verte de nuevo. ¿Me extrañaste?-Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del Nara. Corrió hacia su amigo y lo abrazó**

 **-Claro que te extrañé baka-El Uzumaki sonrió y le respondió el gesto**

 **-No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un llorón-Se separaron-En fin, tienes mucho que contarme**

 **-Pueden estar en la habitación de Shikamaru si quieres. Recuerda que esta siempre será tu casa**

 **-Arigato, Yoshino. Siempre tan atenta. Si nos disculpan-Naruto agarró al vago del brazo y lo arrastró por las escaleras hasta que llegaron al cuarto. Ambos tomaron asiento en la cama**

 **-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga?**

 **-Primero, ¿cómo están Kiba y Chouji?**

 **-Excelente. Chouji sigue comiendo en exceso y Kiba no ha dejado de ser un pervertido-Esto último hizo reír al de ojos azules**

 **-Esos dos tampoco han cambiado con los años; aunque prefiero que sigan siendo los de siempre, así sus esencias no se perderán**

 **-La tuya tampoco se ha ido. Continúas siendo un loco extrovertido que no se cansa ni aunque le pongan una inyección en el trasero para que le sea inútil moverse**

 **-Ya me conoces. Por cierto, ¿Ino sigue siendo igual de hermosa?**

 **-Pues no podría decir que es hermosa porque nunca la he visto de esa manera; pero si te puedo confirmar que sigue siendo una problemática de primera**

 **-Ya veo. Bueno, preferible que así sea. Si fuera una mujer relajada, me preguntaría si está enferma o se ha vuelto loca-Los dos hombres rieron. Hace tiempo que no se veían; sin embargo, el estar conversando tan amenamente, les recordaba a los viejos tiempos**

 **-Talvez tengas razón**

 **-Recuerda que siempre la tengo-Llamaron a la puerta**

 **-Adelante-Yoshino abrió y entre sus manos traía una bandeja con leche y galletas, dejándolas en la mesita de noche de su hijo**

 **-Aquí tienen. Espero que les guste. Las hice con mucho esfuerzo**

 **-No debió haberse molestado Yoshino**

 **-Claro que sí. Eres un invitado especial, mereces que te consientan un poco al menos**

 **-Se lo agradezco mucho-Le sonrió a la mujer**

 **-Será mejor que no los moleste más-Se retiró el cuarto. Naruto tomó el recipiente y se tomó todo lo que este contenía, para luego, agarrar una de las galletas y metérsela en la boca. Se saboreó los labios**

 **-Qué delicia. Me alegra que tu madre aún no haya perdido el toque cuando se trata de cocinar**

 **-Créeme, tampoco lo ha hecho con su furia**

 **-Eso sería imposible, y algo extraño**

 **-Ni que lo digas-En menos de nada, se acabaron toda la comida**

 **-Oye, me enteré de que una chica nueva entró hace un año a nuestra escuela. Por lo que escuché, es una de las más inteligentes**

 **-Cierto, y también una de las más fastidiosas. Se llama Sabaku No Temari**

 **-Temari…me gusta su nombre. Y dime, ¿qué clase de relación tienes con ella?-Shikamaru intentó ocultar su pena, lo que al Uzumaki no pasó por desapercibido. Al final, el pelinegro recobró la compostura**

 **-Nada en realidad, es denominada en toda la escuela como la nerd. La odio y no puedo tolerarla. Además, es una problemática y un intenso dolor de muelas-El rubio acercó su rostro lentamente al de su amigo, frunciendo el entrecejo-¿Qué haces?-El Nara lo miró con confusión**

 **-Mientes-Esto lo descolocó**

 **-No te entiendo-Se alejó de él**

 **-No es necesario que lo hagas. Talvez puedas engañarme con tu boca; pero te será inútil lograrlo con tus ojos, y eso lo sabes a la perfección Shikamaru**

 **-Entonces tú dime, ¿qué es lo que trato de ocultarte?-Naruto sonrió victorioso**

 **-Lo que en realidad sientes por esa chica-Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron**

 **-¿Qué cosas estás diciendo Naruto? Claro que te dije la verdad. Ella no me importa en absoluto. Nos es más que una tonta**

 **-La tonta que conquistó tu frágil corazón, ¿verdad?**

 **-¿Frágil corazón? ¿Desde cuándo he tenido yo un frágil corazón?**

 **-¿En serio quieres que conteste a eso?-Shikamaru asintió-Apenas eras un niño-Sus orbes volvieron a abrirse de par en par**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Desde que naciste, muy pocas veces has recibido el amor de tus padres, ya que ellos siempre han trabajado mucho y se han esforzado por darte lo mejor. Cuando nos conocimos, pude ver que te hacía falta algo de cariño, por eso eras tan frío y vil con otros. Yo te ayudé a que no cometieras tales errores de nuevo, porque perderías a los que más querías; pero de todas formas, todavía estaba ese vacío que no te permitía avanzar**

 **-¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto?**

 **-Que no vuelvas a caer-El Uzumaki suspiró-Y ahora que volví, veo que fue un error el haberte dejado solo**

 **-Admito que cuando lo supe, me dolió tanto porque sentí que lo había perdido todo; pero luego comprendí que hay personas que se van y otras que se quedan**

 **-Eso es más que cierto; pero ese no es el tema. A la que le llaman nerd te gusta y no puedes evitarlo**

 **-¿Cuántas veces necesitas que te lo repita? No estoy interesado en ella. En serio, ¿qué parte de eso no te entra en el cráneo?**

 **-Ninguna de hecho, porque sé que estás enamorado de esa mujer. Puedes decirme toda una vida que no te gusta; pero nunca voy a creerte-El Nara sonrió ladinamente en señal de resignación**

 **-Supongo que a ti no puedo engañarte. Tarde o temprano tendría que confesarlo**

 **-Ya que por fin decidiste ser un hombre y aceptar tu realidad, contéstame una cosa**

 **-De acuerdo**

 **-¿Cómo la tratas?-El hombre se atragantó con su propia saliva**

 **-Bueno…yo…etto…-Se rascó la nuca con vergüenza**

 **-No me digas que la has estado lastimando**

 **-De pronto solo un poquito**

 **-Dime qué le has hecho-Shikamaru respiró hondo y profundo y soltó todo de golpe. Al final, Naruto se quedó pasmado-Por Kami, has sido muy cruel. De verdad que eso no me lo esperaba, ¿y alguna vez le has pedido perdón?**

 **-Solo en ciertas ocasiones**

 **-Ya veo. Con respecto a su bicicleta, ¿has pensado en reparársela?**

 **-No**

 **-Entonces, esa será tu nueva misión**

 **-Estás demente, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo esperas que recuerde en dónde dejé todas las partes de esa cosa?**

 **-No sé. Tú fuiste el causante de eso, ahora arréglalo. Si quieres, te puedo echar una mano**

 **-Eso sería genial, en serio.**

 **-Excelente. Vamos a buscarla-Los dos se levantaron de la cama y salieron de la recámara. Shikamaru detuvo sus pasos en seco**

 **-Espera, creo que ya recordé dónde está**

 **-¿De veras? ¿Dónde?**

 **-En el ático-El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada**

 **-¿Y aun así insistías en que no te gustaba ella?-El Nara se sonrojó**

 **-No lo hice por eso, solo consideré que de pronto en algún momento alguna de esas cosas me sería útil**

 **-Sí, lo que digas. Como sea, vamos para allá**

 **-Hai-Entraron a aquel oscuro y recóndito lugar**

 **-¿Trajiste linterna?-Mitigó el Uzumaki**

 **-Carajo, la olvidé abajo**

 **-Y luego que yo soy el baka. En fin, no tenemos otra opción que usar la de mi celular-Lo sacó de su bolsillo y los alrededores fueron iluminados-Creo que es mejor que la tomes tú. Conoces cada rincón de aquí mucho mejor que yo**

 **-Qué gallina; pero supongo que no tenemos muchas opciones-Tomó el objetó y poco a poco se fue acercando al fondo, y ahí, se hallaban los restos de la bicicleta de Temari**

 **-Por fin. Ahora, bajemos antes de que me haga en la ropa interior-El Nara río**

 **-Vale, vamos-Entre ambos, cargaron todo y lo bajaron hasta el cuarto del vago. Arreglaron cada pequeño detalle del transporte, hasta que finalmente, quedó como recién comprado**

 **-Está hecho**

 **-Sí. Espero que se ponga feliz cuando se la dé**

 **-Claro que lo estará. Tenlo por seguro**

 **-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni siquiera la conoces?**

 **-No lo sé. De pronto sea un instinto. Como sea, tengo que irme. Descansa**

 **-Claro. Tú igual-El sujeto se retiró de ahí. Shikamaru se recostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo, utilizando sus brazos como almohada. Sin querer, un recuerdo se hizo presente en su hilo de pensamiento**

-FLASHBACK-

-¡Miren, ahí va el nerd!-Era la escuela primaria. El Nara siempre había demostrado ser uno de los más inteligentes en cada institución a la que iba. Aquel era su cuarto traslado, y las cosas seguían como si nunca se hubiera ido a otro lugar. Todo aquel que lo conocía, lo trataba como un bicho raro

-¡¿Por qué sigues aquí nerd?! ¡Lárgate! ¡No eres más que basura!-El pequeño agachó la cabeza, ocultando el llanto que se quería apoderar de él

-¡No perteneces aquí! ¡En nuestra escuela no debería permitirse el ingreso de raritos!-El pelinegro apretaba los puños tanto como podía, hasta el punto en que le llegaban a sangrar. Entró en su salón como cualquier otro día rutinario, y todos sus compañeros le lanzaron bolas de papel

-¡¿Otra vez tú?! ¡¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que te largues de una buena vez?!

-¡No vales nada! ¡Fracasado!-Trató de encarar aquella ardua situación; pero le fue imposible. Jamás se había metido con nadie, así que no tenía mucha idea de cómo debía hacerlo

-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenlo en paz!-Un muchacho se levantó de su asiento. Corrió y se puso en frente de él

-¿¡Qué rayos haces Naruto!? ¡¿En serio piensas defenderlo?!

-¡Sí! ¡¿Qué más da si es inteligente?! ¡¿Acaso a ustedes les gustaría que los trataran mal solo por ser supuestamente diferentes al resto?!-Otros dos niños defendieron al Nara

-¡Naruto tiene razón! ¡Hay que parar con esto! ¡Ni Shikamaru ni nadie merece este trato!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto y Kiba! ¡No les cuesta nada dejar de herirlo de este modo! ¡Si de verdad lo desprecian, entonces ignórenlo! ¡Es preferible a que actúen como tontos a que le hagan daño!

-¡Eso quiere decir que los cuatro son unos ridículos!-Los infantes continuaron con su ataque; sin embargo, ni un solo papel le cayó de nuevo al vago, ya que los otros tres lo cubrieron. Cuando la maestra llegó, el caos se detuvo. La clase prosiguió como si nada. A la hora de comer, Naruto, Kiba y Chouji se acercaron a Shikamaru

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el rubio

-Sí…arigato; pero, ¿por qué me ayudaron?

-Nos cansamos de verte sufrir. Ellos no comprenden tu dolor. Nosotros tampoco; pero, sentimos que necesitas cierto apoyo

-Chouji tiene razón. Para lo que sea que necesites, puedes contar con nosotros, ¿vale?

-Hai-Los cuatro se sonrieron

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **-Ya había olvidado que a mí también me tildaban como un nerd; pero tenía una razón para serlo, el cual era tener el orgullo de mis padres por todos mis logros; sin embargo, ellos nunca me han puesto atención debido a su trabajo. En cierto punto, a ti te ocurre lo mismo. Tu padre es quien te obliga a ser así. Recuerdo que aquellos días fueron una gran lucha. De no haber sido por Naruto, Kiba y Chouji, no estaría donde me encuentro ahora. Y tú también cargas con un apoyo; Ino y Tenten siempre están ahí cuando más las necesitas**

 **Sin notarlo, se quedó dormido**

…

 **Temari realizó su rutina de cada mañana antes de irse a la escuela. Su celular vibró y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje. Era de nadie más y nadie menos que el Nara**

 **-Hola, hoy no podré ir a recogerte. Espero que no te moleste-Ella decidió contestarle**

 **-Está bien. De todas formas, no te esperaba hoy**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Tenten te llevará?**

 **-Sí, así que no tendré que partirme los pies**

 **-Es un alivio. Bueno, te dejo. Adiós**

 **-Adiós-Salió de su casa y ahí ya se encontraba su amiga en su medio de transporte**

 **-Pensé que tardarías más. En fin, ¿vamos?**

 **-Claro-Llegaron a su destino. El timbre para entrar sonó y ambas mujeres se dirigieron a su respectiva aula. Luego de unas largas horas de estudio, llegó el descanso. La Sabaku No se dispuso a salir, y su amiga la tomó del brazo**

 **-¿Quieres que te haga compañía?**

 **-Hoy no Tenten. Gomen; pero…hay cosas en las que necesito pensar sola**

 **-Muy bien. Sabes que si necesitas algo, estoy aquí**

 **-Vale**

 **-Sayonara-La rubia se fue. Iba caminando por la zona de deportes del lugar con la cabeza agachada y mirada pensativa. De repente, alguien se atravesó en su camino con una cicla, que era la de ella. El sujeto la observó de reojo. La mujer tenía una sonrisa en los labios**

 **-Está reparada-Levantó la vista y se encontró con él. Su semblante cambió a indiferencia. Se encogió de hombros y tomó su vehículo para irse, observándolo con ira. Shikamaru tomó la parte trasera de la bicicleta**

 **-Espera-Ella lo miró de reojo**

 **-¿Qué quieres Nara?-Le sonrió ladinamente**

 **-No me vendría mal dar una vuelta. Además, fui yo quien la arregló, merezco una pequeña recompensa, ¿no lo crees?-Temari rechistó**

 **-Como sea. Sube-Él accedió sin problema y ella comenzó a pedalear. Ambos disfrutaban, hasta el punto en que el vago se acostó en la espalda de la rubia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja**

 **-Esto es tan relajante**

 **-¿Te lo parece? Para tu información, soy yo quien está haciendo todo el trabajo-Exclamó ella, fingiendo indignación**

 **-No te quejes mujer. Tienes suerte de tener un momento así con alguien tan atractivo y único como yo**

 **-Por Kami, estoy muriendo de la felicidad de gastar parte de mi día contigo**

 **-¿Lo ves? Te es inútil resistirte-Dijo el vago ignorado el sarcasmo de la otra. Temari frunció el ceño. En ese instante, pasaron al frente de una cancha de baloncesto, en donde estaban, nada más y nada menos que los amigos de Shikamaru. Este al verlos, se levantó de la bici, ilustrando un poco de pánico. La Sabaku No se detuvo y observó al Nara**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Giró el rostro y vio a los tres sujetos, para una vez más, enfocar su mirada en el pelinegro. El sujeto sin saber qué hacer, miró en todas direcciones y se alejó corriendo de allí. Ella solo se le quedó contemplando, hasta que se perdió de su vista. La rubia dejó su vehículo en el aparcamiento y volvió a su salón. Asuma llegó**

 **-Queridos alumnos, me es un honor anunciarles que, uno de sus compañeros está de regreso. Espero que aún no lo hayan olvidado-Miró hacia la puerta e hizo un ademán con la mano-Vamos, pasa, no seas tímido. Este siempre será un lugar al que puedes volver-El extraño sujeto entró y todos lo miraron con la boca abierta**

 **-Hola muchachos, ¿cómo están?-Nadie podía creer a la persona que se encontraba ahí, justo frente a sus narices**

 **-¡Naruto!-Gritaron al tiempo y corrieron para abrazarlo. Temari abrió sus ojos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron**

 **-¿Uzumaki Naruto?-Habló para sí misma-¿El amigo de Shikamaru?**

 **-Calma, no todos al tiempo. No me vayan a ahogar, por favor-El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le encantaba estar de vuelta en el lugar en el que creció**

 **-Ya cálmense. Déjenlo respirar. Al final del día, pueden hablar todo lo que quieran con él**

 **-¡Hai!-Dijeron emocionados y cada quien fue a tomar su asiento**

 **-Arigato, Asuma-sensei-Naruto se sentó y la clase continuó como si nada. A la hora de la salida, Ino fue la primera en acercársele**

 **-Hola, me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto-El rubio le acarició la cabeza**

 **-A mí también. Veo que sigues igual de atractiva que siempre. Eso es bueno-La Yamanaka no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario**

 **-Hola viejo, en serio que te extrañamos mucho. Este lugar no era lo mismo sin ti-Sus dos amigos se acercaron**

 **-Yo también los extrañé, Kiba, Chouji-Hicieron su pequeño saludo**

 **-No lo has olvidado aún**

 **-Claro que no. Es un recuerdo invaluable. Por cierto, veo que hay mucha gente nueva**

 **-Cierto. Te los presento-El Inuzuka lo rodeó con el brazo por los hombros-Ellos son Hozuki Suigetsu y Yakushi Kabuto**

 **-Es un placer conocerlos-Le estrechó la mano a cada uno**

 **-Igualmente. Con que tú eres el famoso Uzumaki Naruto**

 **-El original**

 **-Aquí todo el mundo se la pasa hablando de ti**

 **-¿En serio? Eso sí que es una noticia inesperada-Se río. Su vista fue enfocada en una castaña. Era la primera vez que la veía-Oye Kiba-Le dio un suave codazo a su amigo-¿Quién es ella?-Una cara de fastidio se formó en el rostro del castaño**

 **-Akasuna Tenten, la rara**

 **-¿Rara? ¿Por qué le dicen así?-El Uzumaki enarcó una ceja**

 **-Porque lo es, así de simple**

 **-Eso no es un argumento válido viejo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?**

 **-Qué más da. Ni intentes hablar con ella, sería un desperdicio de tu tiempo**

 **-¿Y por qué? ¿Desde cuándo consideras a otras personas inferiores a ti?**

 **-No solo es inferior a mí, lo es a todos. Además, es fea y sin gracia-El de ojos azules apretó los puños-De verdad que no vale la pena**

 **-Cállate. ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó lo que más me irrita Kiba? Que la gente hable mal de otras personas. Puede que tengas razón en algunas cosas; pero aun así, no lo voy a tolerar**

 **-Sigues siendo el mismo ser protector. Es bueno que no hayas cambiado**

 **-Lástima que tú sí. Eso es más que decepcionante-Lentamente, se alejó de su grupo y se acercó a la chica-Hola, creo que todavía no nos han presentado como es debido. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, es un gusto conocerte. Oí que te llamas Tenten-Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza con confusión. Aparte de Ino, nadie se le había acercado con un semblante tan alegre**

 **-Etto…sí…-Agachó la cabeza con algo de miedo. Él niveló la suya con la de ella**

 **-Tranquila, no te haré nada. En serio, puedes confiar en mí-Los ojos del hombre le transmitieron una extraña sensación de seguridad y no pudo evitar sonreírle**

 **-Está bien**

 **-Podemos ser amigos si quieres**

 **-Naruto, ¿qué se supone que haces?-Los tres populares fueron a detener la supuesta locura que estaba cometiendo-No debes hablar con ella. Terminarás contagiado de su rareza**

 **-Ya te dije antes que te callaras Kiba. Qué tú la veas como una chica rara, no quiere decir que en verdad lo sea o que yo la veré igual-El castaño se acercó a la mujer**

 **-De verdad que te las ingenias muy bien para engañar a los demás, ¿verdad Akasuna?-La tomó del cabello, jalándola hacia arriba. Ella intentó liberarse del agarre; pero el sujeto era mucho más fuerte**

 **-¡Ay!**

 **-¡Kiba, suéltala!**

 **-¡Nunca!-Temari iba saliendo del salón, cuando vio lo que le hacían a su amiga. Corrió a su rescate, golpeando el brazo del otro y metiéndose en medio del pleito**

 **-¡Ya basta! ¡Con ella no se van a meter! ¡Si tienen algún problema, resuélvanlo conmigo!-El Uzumaki tenía los ojos abiertos como platos-¡Ino!**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó asustada**

 **-¡Hazte cargo de Tenten!**

 **-Hai-Corrió hacia la Akasuna-¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí, tranquila-Los otros tres sonrieron victoriosos**

 **-¿Y tú que puedes hacer al respecto Sabaku No? Si también eres ridícula. Una mujer que no es capaz de resolver sus propios asuntos por cuenta propia. No eres nada y tu familia es una completa farsa**

 **-Viejo, ya para. No hagas que la situación se vuelva más complicada**

 **-Solo haz silencio y escucha con atención Naruto-Se río con malicia-Esta chica no tiene nada en la vida. Sus hermanos son unos idiotas; lo que obtuvieron fue por pura suerte-La Sabaku No apretaba los puños cada vez más fuerte por cada palabra que decía el Inuzuka-Y qué decir de su padre; un pendejo que desperdicia su tiempo por tres seres que valen más muertos que vivos; pero lo más fastidioso de todo, es lo débil que fue su madre. No tuvo las fuerzas suficientes ni el coraje para hacerse cargo de los tres engendros**

 **Al final, la chica no pudo contenerse más y explotó, agarrando por la camisa al sujeto. Lo miró con toda la ira que emanaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, sin mostrar temor alguno**

 **-Te diré algo Inuzuka, y ojalá te entre en esa pequeña nuez que tienes en lugar de cerebro**

 **-Temari…-Todos estaban conmocionados ante tal escena. La mayoría de los que se encontraban allí, nunca habían visto tanta rabia en la mirada de esa mujer, hasta el punto que les generaba escalofríos en la piel**

 **-He soportado por un año todo lo que tú y tus amiguitos me han hecho; pero algo jamás te lo voy a aguantar, y es que insultes a mi familia. Mis hermanos se han esforzado mucho por llegar a donde están ahora. Todo lo que han querido, lo obtuvieron con el sudor de sus frentes. Mi padre siempre ha dado todo de sí por darnos una mejor vida, no es ningún pendejo**

 **-¿Crees que eso me importa? Ellos no pertenecen a este lugar, y tú tampoco-Esta vez, Temari lo tomó por el cuello, apretándolo con sus uñas**

 **-Deja que termine baka. Mi madre fue quien dio todo lo que tenía de sí para hacer que nosotros viviéramos. Su fuerza y coraje fueron los que permitieron que estemos en este mundo ¡Así que no vengas a darme un sermón cuando jamás has estado en cada uno de esos momentos complicados!-Su amiga se le acercó con miedo**

 **-Temari, creo que es mejor que lo sueltes antes de que lo mates-La mujer reflexionó ante aquellas palabras y accedió, dejando libre al hombre**

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **-Sí Kabuto, no es nada-El castaño se tocó el cuello**

 **-¡Maldita zorra! ¡¿Crees que puedes venir y lastimar a nuestro amigo?! ¡No te lo vamos a perdonar!-Suigetsu fue directo a atacarla con un puño a su abdomen, lo que para ella fue fácil de notar. Por lo tanto, no le costó nada bloquearlo**

 **-Demasiado predecible Hozuki-Le dio un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna, logrando que el sujeto se retorciera del dolor**

 **-¡¿En serio te crees tan audaz?! ¡No nos subestimes!-El chico de gafas también trató de herirla, y una vez más, ella salió victoriosa, dándole un cabezazo**

 **-Otro predecible, ¿verdad Yakushi?-El Uzumaki comenzó a aplaudir. La rubia lo miró con una ceja levantada-¿Y tú qué es lo que quieres?**

 **-Vaya, la verdad es que me sorprendes. Nunca imaginé que una mujer podría derrotar a tres hombres como si fuera lo más normal-La mujer frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza, a lo que el chico solo río-No te pongas tan a la defensiva. Yo no pienso golpearte, eso sería muy descortés de mi parte-Shikamaru llegó a la escena del ataque**

 **-¡Kiba! ¡Kabuto! ¡Suigetsu!-Corrió hacia ellos- ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Qué les hicieron?-El Yakushi levantó con dificultad su brazo y señaló en la dirección de la rubia. El Nara levantó la mirada y se encontró con ella**

 **-¿De verdad tú hiciste esto?-El hombre fingió sorpresa, ya que sabía que aquella mujer tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba**

 **-¿Y qué interesa si fui yo? Era actuar o actuar**

 **-Ya veo-Una vez más, observó a sus amigos-De verdad que ustedes tres están dementes. ¿Cómo se les ocurre meterse con ella, sabiendo cuales van a ser las consecuencias? Subestimar a Sabaku No Temari es una trampa mortal, y ustedes lo entienden a la perfección**

 **-Espera Shikamaru, ¿ella es la famosa Sabaku No Temari?-El pelinegro miró a los ojos a su rubio amigo, y después, enfocó su mirada en la Yamanaka**

 **-Ino, hazme un favor y llévalos a la enfermería**

 **-Claro. Échame una mano Tenten**

 **-Supongo que no hay de otra-La rubia de una coleta ayudó a Kabuto y la Akasuna a Suigetsu**

 **-Chouji, ayúdalas**

 **-Hai-El robusto puso sobre su espalda a Kiba y los tres se retiraron**

 **-Ahora responderé a tu pregunta Naruto-Suspiró-Sí, es ella-El Uzumaki la detalló de pies a cabeza, haciendo que la Sabaku No se sintiera incómoda**

 **-Veo que tienes buen gusto**

 **-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?**

 **-Tranquila, solo digo lo que pienso. Me pregunto, ¿cómo es que una chica tan atractiva y llamativa como tú pudo fijarse en un baka como él?**

 **-¡Oe! ¿Qué cosas dices viejo?**

 **-¿En serio crees que me fijaría en alguien así? Por favor, ni loca-El vago se acercó lentamente a la Sabaku No con las manos en los bolsillos, quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros de distancia**

 **-Pues debería gustarte. Muchas mujeres darían lo que fuera por estar junto a un hombre tan perfecto como lo soy yo**

 **-¿De verdad Nara? Qué cuento tan barato. Las únicas mujeres que tú pescas tienen el cráneo más que vacío, incluso a tal punto que podrían guardar todos sus cosméticos ahí**

 **-Les tienes envidia porque las miro por ser bellas, y a ti no. Admítelo Sabaku No, te gusto-La mujer, a pesar de sus nervios por estar tan cerca de él, mantuvo su compostura**

 **-¿Cómo es posible que te creas una mentira de esas? Sí que eres tonto. Más bien, tú eres el que siente algo por mí**

 **-¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa?**

 **-Bueno, reparaste mi bicicleta, la que tú mismo destruiste en un principio**

 **-Tiene un punto a su favor-Intervino Naruto. El Nara rechistó**

 **-Solo lo hice porque me diste pena. Además, mi moto ya se estaba contagiando de tus gérmenes de nerd**

 **-Mejor, así no estará tan hueca como su dueño-Se fruncieron el entrecejo. Sabían que todo eso era simplemente ridículo; pero no podían negar que les gustaba fastidiar; aunque fuera un poquito, la vida del otro. El rubio los miró con detenimiento, viendo que a los ojos de los dos les era imposible mentir respecto a sus sentimientos**

 **-Oigan, ¿en serio no se gustan? Parecen una pareja de recién casados. Hay una gran química entre ambos. Es imposible negarlo, ya que…-Voltearon a ver al sujeto con la misma mirada que se estaban mostrando mutuamente hace un par de segundos**

 **-¡Tú no te metas en lo que no te incumbe!-Exclamaron al tiempo-¡No existe ninguna conexión amorosa entre los dos!**

 **-Sí, para nada-El hombre torció los ojos**

 **-¡Cállate!**

 **-¡Oye, no me interrumpas! ¡Esa era mi frase!-Reclamó el pelinegro**

 **-¡Claro que no! ¡Era la mía baka!-Encaró la rubia**

 **-Yo creo que mejor los dejaré solos-El Uzumaki fue dando pequeños pasos para irse**

 **-¡Tú no te muevas de ahí!-Le gritaron mientras lo señalaban, haciendo que el chico frenara en seco y una gota de sudor le escurriera por la cara**

 **-¡Y otra vez arruinas mi frase! ¿¡Por qué intentas copiarme!?**

 **-¡Nunca te copio! ¡De hecho eres tú quien lo hace porque no tienes mi capacidad mental!**

 **-¡Claro que la tengo! ¡Que me dé pereza aplicarla es completamente diferente!**

 **-¡Imbécil!**

 **-¡Problemática!**

 **-¡Vago!**

 **-¡Fastidiosa!**

 **-En serio, creo que es mejor que lo que sea por lo que están discutiendo, lo hagan a solas. Yo prefiero no meterme en algo tan complejo-Una vez más, hicieron que el pobre chico no pudiera dar un paso más al frente**

 **-¡Te dije que no te muevas!-Dijeron una vez más al unísono**

 **-¡Deja de decir lo que yo quiero mujer!**

 **-¡No me quites la palabra de la boca!-En un instinto, el Nara tomó a la Sabaku No por la cintura y la aferró a él. Ella ni se inmutó ante el contacto, quedándose los dos así, sin reaccionar. Sus mentes habían dejado de actuar, ahora sus cuerpos eran los protagonistas**

oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado

¿Será que esos dos se besarán? Díganme su opinión en los comentarios

-Naru: Aquí llegué yo, Uzumaki Naruto, para salvar el día

-Yo: Arigato. En serio que hacías falta. Sé que podrás ayudar a que esos dos se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro

-Naru: Te lo aseguro. No me rendiré hasta que se vuelvan pareja

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 


	7. Te Necesito

Capítulo 6

Te Necesito

 **Ninguno de los dos había notado en la posición en la que se encontraban. Continuaban mirándose mal, sin pensar en nada. Naruto carraspeó para ver si la razón volvía a sus cerebros. Ambos voltearon a verlo con enfado**

 **-¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!-Gritaron al tiempo**

 **-De verdad que no los entiendo. Dicen que no se gustan y que se desprecian; sin embargo, tú la tomaste de la cintura Shikamaru, y tú Temari, no reaccionaste y dejaste que lo hiciera**

 **-¿De qué hablas viejo?-El Nara enarcó una ceja**

 **-¿Crees que es necesario que te conteste? ¿Por qué mejor no te fijas en lo que está pasando entre ustedes?-El sujeto miró con detenimiento cada pequeño detalle, y sin dificultad alguna, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en una situación demasiado embarazosa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos**

 **-¿Qué carajo…?-No podía creer la forma en que su cuerpo había actuado sin que lo supiera**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Ya se te quitó el mal humor?-Lo retó la chica**

 **-Temari, en vez de calentar más esto, deberías entender su reacción, ¿no lo crees?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-La rubia observó al Uzumaki con confusión**

 **-Fíjate y lo sabrás-Ella se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, hasta que lo entendió**

 **-¿¡Qué se supone que estamos haciendo!?-Su sorpresa no pasó desapercibida**

 **-¿¡Y cómo esperas que lo sepa!?**

 **-¡Pues porque tú eres quien me tiene agarrada!**

 **-¿¡Entonces por qué no te sueltas!?**

 **-¡Porque no me dejas hacerlo!-El de orbes azules río. Se acercó a ellos**

 **-Permítanme y les ayudo-Los separó sin pensarlo dos veces-Ya está. No era tan difícil como lo hacían parecer. Siendo honesto, esto les costó más que para un niño de cinco años aprender a amarrarse los zapatos**

 **-¡Cállate!-Y una vez más, hablaron juntos**

 **-¡En serio, ya para de quitarme las frases mujer!**

 **-¡Tú eres el que lo hace Nara!-Naruto se metió en medio, con tal de que no pasara de nuevo lo de hace unos momentos**

 **-Ya dejen de lado esta estupidez. De verdad que se ven ridículos actuando como dos orgullosos que no quieren admitir que les gusta el otro**

 **-¿Y tú qué sabes de nosotros Uzumaki? Es mejor que no te metas donde no te importa**

 **-Oye Sabaku No, con mi amigo no te metas**

 **-No te preocupes Shikamaru. Yo me hago cargo-Suspiró y enfocó su vista en ella-Si no me importara, no me metería querida Temari. Si quieres provocarme, te será inútil tan solo pensar que lo vas a lograr; mi paciencia es mucho más grande que tu orgullo-La Sabaku No se quedó conmocionada y miró al vago**

 **-Tiene razón, créeme. Ya he intentado muchas veces lo mismo que tú, y en todas las ocasiones, he fallado-Ino y los demás volvieron**

 **-Ya dejamos a esos tres**

 **-¿Cómo se encuentran?**

 **-La enfermera nos dijo que sus heridas no son graves; sin embargo, es necesario que reposen lo suficiente esta noche, solo por prevención**

 **-Ya veo. Es un alivio-El pelinegro hizo a un lado a su amigo y una vez más, se acercó a Temari**

 **-¿Por qué tuviste que lastimarlos de ese modo Sabaku No? ¿Así de corta es tu paciencia? Qué violenta eres. En lugar de asistir a una escuela, deberías permanecer encerrada en un psiquiátrico**

 **-¡Oye Nara! ¡Escucha…!**

 **-Déjalo Tenten, no es necesario que me defiendas. Por mi cuenta puedo hacerlo**

 **-En ese caso, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa mujer?-La de ojos verdes quería llorar por las horribles palabras que el otro le había dicho; pero, y mucho menos ante él, se mostraría débil**

 **-Tus amigos se metieron con algo que no debieron, y por lo tanto, tuvieron que sufrir y asumir las consecuencias**

 **-¿Y qué es eso? Claro, si se puede saber**

 **-Mi familia-Su voz se le fue quebrantando**

 **-¿Tu familia? ¿Hermanos que apenas te prestan atención? ¿Un padre que no te permite actuar como quieres y solo le importan tus calificaciones? ¿Una madre que jamás aparece? ¿En serio puedes llamar a eso familia?-Aquellas preguntas salieron de los labios del vago inconscientemente; era como si su "verdadero yo" se hubiese extinguido. Ella apretó los puños, sus dientes rechinaron y su respiración estaba agitada de la misma furia**

 **-Sí, a ellos los llamo familia, porque de no ser por todo lo que han hecho, yo no tendría las oportunidades que tengo; pero claro, eso a ti no te importa. No sé ni para que gasto mi saliva diciéndotelo-Suspiró-Solo te diré una cosa; no eres el único ser sobre el planeta que ha sufrido**

 **-¿¡Ah no!? ¡¿Acaso cuánto has sufrido tú?!**

 **-¡Escucha baka! ¡A mi hermana no le grites!-Aquella voz los descolocó a todos, en especial al Nara**

 **-Kankuro…-La mujer se volteó lentamente-Pensé que…que no vendrías**

 **-Hace rato estaba en casa; pero como no llegabas, me preocupé y preferí venir a buscarte. Por lo que veo, fue una buena elección-Se acercó a paso rápido hasta el hombre que le ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que lo veía. No toleraba el hecho de que su hermanita se juntara con un mequetrefe como él**

 **-Entiendo. Gomen, es que alguien me detuvo-Miró de reojo al Nara, a quien le escurrían gotas de sudor por todo el rostro**

 **-Te juro que…que no quise hacerle ninguna clase de daño. No lo malinterpretes, por favor**

 **-¿Qué no lo malinterprete? Te oí hablar mal de mi familia, ¿y me dices que lo acepte? Estás demente si piensas que lo haré. No tienes idea de toda la historia que existe detrás de nosotros. Primero, Gaara y yo siempre hemos estado pendientes de Temari. Cualquier situación complicada en la que ella ha estado y nos hemos enterado, hemos asistido de inmediato aunque eso permitiera que nos despidieran de nuestro trabajo**

 **-Hermano, no sigas por favor. Él no tiene derecho a saber esas cosas**

 **-No intentes detenerme hermana. Este imbécil va a escucharlo todo, así le guste o no. Segundo, es verdad que a mi padre le importa mucho el rendimiento académico de Temari; sin embargo, él no la ha obligado del todo a ser como es; ella misma actúa de acuerdo a lo que el camino le depare**

 **-En serio Kankuro, para**

 **-Ya te dije que no lo haré. Y por último, que nuestra madre no esté presente en carne propia es por una razón demasiado simple para cualquier ser humano; está muerta debido a un tumor que se expandió por todo su cuerpo después de que Temari cumpliera sus diez años-Shikamaru quedó con los ojos abiertos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron. No tenía idea de que algo así les había ocurrido**

 **-Yo…no sé qué decir al respecto**

 **-Es preferible que te mantengas en silencio. Vámonos hermana-Tomó a la rubia de la mano y se la llevó consigo. Los demás permanecieron ahí, inmóviles. Toda esa información los había dejado conmocionados. Jamás creyeron por todo lo que esa rubia había pasado**

 **-Y una vez más, la chica de tus sueños se te escapó de las manos-El rubio rompió el hielo-En serio que eres un pendejo. Es increíble al punto que eres capaz de llegar solo para mantener tu supuesto orgullo intacto. No te la mereces, y si te llega a aceptar, la verdad es que estaría sorprendido. ¿Por qué tuviste que decirle todas esas cosas?**

 **-Yo…no lo sé-Se frotó las sienes-Mendokusai, ¿por qué amar a alguien es tan problemático? Daría lo que fuera por regresar en el tiempo y no haber dicho lo que dije**

 **-Ya lo hiciste; pero aún no es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas**

 **-Ino tiene razón hermano. Si en serio estás tragado de ella, debes buscarla de nuevo; aunque no sin antes enfrentarte a su hermano. Lo más seguro es que no permita que le hables**

 **-Chouji…**

 **-Parece que tres de nosotros coincidimos en algo. En cierto punto me decepciona tu actitud; sin embargo, el Shikamaru que yo conozco jamás retrocede, ¿o sí?**

 **-No, claro que no. Por cierto, Akasuna-La aludida lo observó con frialdad**

 **-¿Qué?-Sus ojos transmitían odio e ira**

 **-¿Estás de acuerdo en que vaya tras tu amiga?**

 **-En lo personal, no, porque eres un baka con quien no vale la pena gastar el tiempo; pero, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que significas para Temari y lo que ella significa para ti, así que, persíguela. No me impondré en tu camino**

 **-Arigato-Se fue corriendo hasta llegar a la residencia Sabaku No. Con las manos temblorosas, tocó la puerta. Kankuro le abrió. Era de esperarse**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?**

 **-¿Puedo pasar?-Apenas y articulaba palabra. El Sabaku No permaneció pensativo. Finalmente, suspiró y se encogió de hombros**

 **-Como sea, adelante. Tampoco soy tan cruel-El Nara entró con temor-Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?**

 **-Quería hablar con tu hermana, si no es mucho pedir**

 **-No quiere verte**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **-Porque la conozco. Cuando alguien habla mal de nosotros, ella no quiere tener ninguna clase de contacto o conexión con esa persona, en especial, en el instante en que nuestra madre entra en la polémica. De nosotros tres, para Temari ha sido más difícil asumir su pérdida. No podrías entender lo duro que ha luchado para sanar aquella herida de su corazón**

 **-Puede que no lo comprenda, ya que nunca he perdido a alguien tan cercano en mi vida; pero en serio necesito tener una conversación con ella**

 **-¿Qué parte de que no va a bajar a verte no te queda clara?**

 **-¿Quién te dice que no lo haré? Sin embargo, no es por la razón que crees-La Sabaku No acababa de llegar a la sala. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por el llanto. El vago al verla así, le dolió. No podía soportar que se hallara en ese estado, y más por culpa suya**

 **-Temari…**

 **-Habla rápido Nara. No tengo tanto tiempo**

 **-Muy bien. Como aquí está tu hermano, aprovecho y les pido disculpas a ambos. Lo que dije no fue correcto, porque no sabía la verdad. Actué como un estúpido y me dejé llevar por mis instintos. El dolor por el que ustedes han pasado, es mucho peor que el mío, porque por lo menos, yo sí tengo una madre**

 **-No, no aceptaré tus disculpas-La rubia lo encaró, con ganas de volver a llorar**

 **-Hermanita…**

 **-Has cometido muchas faltas conmigo, y todas te las he perdonado; pero esta vez, llegaste a un punto bastante extenso, y no lo pienso tolerar, ya no más. La Sabaku No Temari que conociste en secreto, se ha ido, y no dejaré que aparezca de nuevo. No quiero seguir sufriendo por alguien como tú. Ya me cansé**

 **-¿En serio no piensas darle otra oportunidad?-Ahora el sorprendido era su hermano mayor**

 **-Ya ha recibido muchas, y todas las ha desperdiciado-Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza**

 **-Es un hueso duro de roer**

 **-¿No puedes hacer algo para que cambie de parecer?**

 **-Nada. Mi hermana es muy terca, y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay quien se lo saque; sin embargo, haré lo mejor que pueda**

 **-Arigato, de verdad que te lo agradezco**

 **-Que te quede claro que nada de esto es por ti, sino por ella. Me duele que sus lágrimas sean por causa tuya**

 **-No me importa por quién lo hagas, solamente no quiero que ella esté mal de nuevo-El pelinegro agachó la cabeza. El castaño sonrió ladinamente**

 **-Se ve que en serio la amas**

 **-Más que a mi propia vida-Kankuro le puso una mano en el hombro**

 **-Jamás imaginé que un baka como tú se fijaría en mi hermana; pero puedo darme cuenta de las razones. Es la única que no te da pie con bola, y con la cual tienes una conexión especial**

 **-Ella es diferente a todas las mujeres con las que había salido antes. Hay algo de su personalidad que nunca pensé en encontrar**

 **-¿Y eso es?**

 **-Inteligencia y empatía. No es hueca como muchas otras que he conocido, y sabe ponerse en los zapatos de los demás para decir las palabras correctas en aquellos momentos en donde solo quieres mandar todo al carajo**

 **-Ese ha sido uno de sus rasgos más grande de su personalidad desde que nació. Con una sonrisa, hace que te olvides de todo lo malo por lo que estás pasando. Por medio de un simple gesto, te dice más de mil palabras-El Nara no pudo evitar llorar de la impotencia**

 **-¿Por qué siempre soy tan idiota con ella? Solamente he logrado herirla-El otro le revolvió sus cabellos**

 **-Talvez sí lo has hecho; pero no del todo. En algún momento puede que le hayas mostrado algo bueno para que al final terminara fijándose en ti-Los recuerdos y momentos que había sembrado junto a ella, se juntaron en su mente. Muchas de las situaciones que había planeado, fueron por amor, y ya no podía seguir ocultándolo**

 **-Tienes razón-Los dos hombres rieron**

 **-Es mejor que te vayas. Yo me haré cargo de mi hermana**

 **-Está bien-El vago tomó camino y el castaño, decidido, fue hasta el cuarto de Temari. Llamó a la puerta**

 **-Pasa-Se escuchó desde adentro. El Sabaku No hizo lo que le fue pedido e ingresó en el lugar. La rubia no se encontraba en sus mejores condiciones. Se hallaba acostada abrazando una foto. Su hermano se sentó a su lado y acarició su rostro**

 **-¿Quieres seguir llorando?**

 **-No; pero no puedo evitarlo-Se regañó a sí misma por no tener la capacidad de controlar sus emociones. Sabía que no podía seguir así; sin embargo, los hechos eran más fuertes que las palabras en aquel entonces**

 **-Ya veo. ¿De qué es la foto?-Su hermana se la pasó y el chico se sorprendió. En esta estaban sus padres, sus hermanos y él, en el restaurante de Ichiraku. La primera y única vez que fueron los cinco**

 **-Sería genial estar en ese tiempo de nuevo, cuando mamá seguía con vida y todo solo era felicidad y risas. Ahora, los días son cada vez más opacos y sin sentido**

 **-¿Ni siquiera Shikamaru le da algo de sentido a tu vida?-La mujer se sentó cruzando las piernas**

 **-Algo…o eso era lo que creía**

 **-¿Y si te digo que para él tú eres toda la razón de su vida?**

 **-Pensaría que se te ha descuadrado un tornillo; pero alcancé a escuchar la conversación que tenías con él**

 **-Entonces, ¿lo perdonarás?**

 **-Solamente en un 50%. La otra mitad tendrá que ganársela**

 **-¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?**

 **-Con algo que me sorprenda-Se río con delicadeza-Sé que me veo como una tonta dándole una oportunidad como por milésima vez; pero…**

 **-…estás enamorada de él, y te cuesta odiarlo**

 **-Así es-Se abrazaron. El calor familiar era el que le hacía falta en ese momento en que su corazón estaba herido. El pomo de la puerta fue girado**

 **-¡Llegamos!-Gritó Gaara. Los otros hermanos bajaron a saludar. Rasa se fijó en los orbes de su pequeña**

 **-Ahora entiendo la razón por la que Shikamaru estaba aquí-Kankuro y Temari se miraron**

 **-¿Te lo encontraste?-Preguntó la rubia con algo de miedo**

 **-Sí, y me contó todo lo que pasó y la razón de que hubiera venido hasta aquí. Admito que al comienzo, quería partirle la cara de supuesto niño bonito y tirarle los dientes uno por uno; sin embargo, cuando llegó a la parte en que asumió su error, mis instintos asesinos se calmaron**

 **-Gomenasai, padre. Sé que debí haber defendido a nuestra familia con más coraje-Su padre tomó su rostro entre sus grandes y fuertes manos**

 **-No tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada hija. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. No eres una mujer que se controle tan fácil. En eso es algo en lo que ambos nos parecemos. Además, sé que Karura está agradecida de como la protegiste, a pesar de no haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella**

 **-También consideramos que deberías perdonarlo-Intervino el pelirrojo-Es la primera vez que veo a alguien que se trague su orgullo de esa manera por ti. Acéptalo de nuevo. Sé lo mucho que lo quieres**

 **-En el momento adecuado, lo haré Gaara. No te preocupes por ello**

…

 **Shikamaru llegó a su casa. Abrió la puerta e ingresó**

 **-Hola viejo-Su amigo le pegó un susto de infarto**

 **-Naruto, ¿cómo le hiciste para entrar?**

 **-Tus padres siempre dejan una llave extra debajo del tapete de la entrada. Así que la aproveché; pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Dime, ¿cómo te fue?-Le hizo un ademán con la mano para que tomara asiento a su lado, a lo que el vago no se negó**

 **-Para ser honesto, me fue pésimo**

 **-¿Por qué?-El Nara soltó la historia de golpe, dejando al otro con la boca abierta-¿Me lo juras?**

 **-Sí. Al final, nada salió como lo esperaba**

 **-Talvez necesites darle un tiempo para que lo asimile. No es fácil perdonar a alguien que se mete con una de las cosas más sagradas en la vida; la familia**

 **-Para ti y para muchos eso será sagrado. Para mí no, ya que nunca la he tenido**

 **-Claro que la has tenido, y has logrado sentir aquel calor que esta ofrece. Kiba, Chouji, Ino y yo te dimos eso que le hacía falta a tu vida para estar llena, y ahora Temari te ha dado parte de ello también. Así que no me vengas con pendejadas de ese estilo, porque no me vas a convencer-El pelinegro analizó las palabras del Uzumaki, y pudo darse cuenta. Era cierto, sus padres de milagro le dedicaban un tiempo; pero sus amigos le dieron ese aliento que necesitaba**

 **-Tienes razón. Hasta a veces no valoro lo que otros me han ofrecido. De verdad que soy un asco de persona**

 **-No te trates tan mal. Está claro que eres un vago y baka que se queja por todo; pero a fin de cuentas, eres una buena persona**

 **-Arigato**

 **-En fin, me tengo que ir. Descansa, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Claro-Naruto se fue y Shikamaru se dispuso a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, se arregló y llegó a su escuela. Tomó su asiento como cada día. Temari apareció minutos después y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella eligió desviarla. Ino se puso al frente**

 **-¡Escuchen! ¡Tengo un anuncio importante para hacerles!-Todos la miraron expectantes-Mañana sábado en la noche, haré una fiesta en mi casa en honor a que nuestro compañero Naruto volvió, y todos están invitados-Kakashi llegó**

 **-Buenos días alumnos-Cada quien tomó su respectivo asiento y la clase siguió. Después, llegó la hora de comer. Temari se acercó a la Yamanaka**

 **-Hola Ino-Estaba nerviosa**

 **-Hola, ¿qué te ocurre? Si es porque Shikamaru también va a ir, no te preocupes. No dejaré que se meta contigo, y sí que menos sus fastidiosos amiguitos**

 **-Tranquila, no es por eso. Es que…bueno…nunca he ido a una fiesta…y no es que tenga algo ideal para ponerme. Por eso, creo que lo mejor es que no asista**

 **-¿Estás loca? Tú vas a ir sí o sí; aunque eso implique arrastrarte desde tu casa. Por esa parte no te afanes, yo puedo prestarte algo y te juro que quedarás como una reina**

 **-No quiero verme como tú. No me sentiría a gusto**

 **-Lo sé. Es por ello que la ropa que te voy a dar es justamente tu estilo, y solamente me la puse una vez, ya que al final me di cuenta de que no me quedaba bien**

 **-¿En serio harías eso por mí?**

 **-Claro. Sabía que algo así pasaría, por eso la traje conmigo hoy. Supongo que su viaje no fue en vano. Espérate aquí, ya te la traigo-Salió corriendo**

 **-¿Al fin irás o no?-Esa voz masculina le generó un escalofrío en toda la columna. Giró lentamente su cuerpo para encontrarse con él**

 **-Eso no te concierne-Le frunció el ceño**

 **-Cálmate, solo fue una pregunta. Por cierto, quería saber si en serio no me vas a perdonar**

 **-Ayer ya te lo dije. No es no. Punto final. ¿Por qué eres tan terco y no aceptas que no te daré otra oportunidad?**

 **-Por ti lucharé; aunque todo el mundo se ponga en contra mía. Por una vez en la vida, debo enfrentarme a mis miedos, y uno de esos, es amar. Sé que suena absurdo; pero es la verdad**

 **-¿Crees que eso me importa? Tu estúpida vida ya no me afecta. Tú veras lo que haces o no en ella. Eso no es de mi incumbencia**

 **-Claro que lo es. Tú y yo fuimos destinados para estar juntos, y es probable que todo el mundo se oponga a eso; sin embargo, voy a protegerte**

 **-Deja de actuar como un héroe, porque no lo eres. Aléjate de mí, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Aunque lo intentara, sé que me sería imposible**

 **-Como sea, no me molestes más-Se retiró**

 **-No tiene caso que vaya detrás de ella; aunque, si va a la fiesta de Ino, al menos tengo una posibilidad de solucionarlo todo-La campana sonó para entrar. Luego de unas horas de estudio, todos salieron emocionados a sus casas. Tenten ubicó a su amiga**

 **-Oye, ¿vas a ir a esa fiesta?**

 **-No lo sé. ¿Tú quieres ir?**

 **-Pues me daría pena no hacerlo, ya que Ino es la anfitriona; pero será un dolor de cabeza tener que estar cerca de esos sujetos**

 **-Ignóralos, es más fácil que armarse otra pelea. Estas últimas veces, las cosas se han salido de control**

 **-Tienes razón. En fin, ¿necesitas transporte?**

 **-No. Ya arreglaron mi bici-La Akasuna se sorprendió**

 **-¿De veras? ¿Quién?-Una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios de la Sabaku No-Ya entiendo. ¿Y aun así no piensas ir detrás de él? Sé que te ha lastimado y te ha hecho sufrir; pero es su extraña forma de decirte lo importante que eres en su vida. Incluso ha llegado a puntos en los que le ha bajado a su orgullo y ego solo para acercarse más a ti. No seré una experta en el amor; sin embargo, hasta el más baka se da cuenta de lo que ustedes darían por sacarle una sonrisa al otro**

 **-Se lo dije anoche y te lo repito. No voy a perdonarlo, no tiene caso**

 **-Deja el orgullo a un lado por una vez, ¿o quieres perder al único hombre que ha sido de capaz de conquistar tu corazón?-La rubia agachó la cabeza-Eso me dice que no. Por favor, no hagas que esto sea más difícil de lo que ya es y muéstrale lo que significa en tu vida. Piénsalo**

 **-¡Temari!-La Yamanaka apareció-Por fin te encuentro. Cuando volví a entregarte la ropa, te me habías perdido, y luego sonó la campana, así que no alcancé a buscarte. Aquí tienes-Le extendió las prendas**

 **-Arigato, Ino**

 **-Te juro que te van a quedar perfectas, y cautivarás la atención de muchos hombres-Las amigas se sonrieron**

 **-Bueno, es hora de partir. Te acompaño-Tenten y Temari tomaron sus vehículos y se fueron. La rubia al estar en su casa, dejó sus cosas y se tiró de un salto a la cama**

 **-Es posible que Tenten tenga razón, no quiero perderlo, y mucho menos puedo hacerlo. Por Kami, esto es demasiado para mí. Es que con unas simples palabras no le voy a acceder tan fácil. Tiene que hacer algo que me demuestre que de verdad le importo-Al instante, se quedó dormida. Al otro día, bajó a desayunar como cada mañana, y ya que era fin de semana, su padre y hermanos salían a trabajar hasta el mediodía**

 **-Buenos días hermanita**

 **-Buenos días-Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor**

 **-Oí que te invitaron a una fiesta. Ojalá te diviertas. Si está Shikamaru, acércatele y dile lo que sientes-Habló su padre**

 **-¿Ustedes también se dieron cuenta?**

 **-Claro-Exclamó Gaara**

 **-¿Y qué pasa si no me le quiero acercar?**

 **-Solamente te doy un consejo, pequeña. Sigue a tu corazón-Pasó la mañana, avanzó la tarde y llegó la noche. La Sabaku No se arregló y salió de su casa. Al llegar, se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, debido a que la casa de su amiga era increíblemente grande. Entró**

 **-Oigan, miren allá-Señaló Kiba en dirección a la chica-¿Esa no es Sabaku No?-El Nara, quien se encontraba de espaldas, se giró y la vio. Llevaba una camiseta negra que mostraba su ombligo, una chaqueta del mismo color, una falda blanca con estampado y tacones oscuros con plataforma. El Inuzuka empujó a Shikamaru hacia ella y sus ojos se encontraron**

 **-Te ves muy…muy hermosa**

 **-Arigato-Con el objetivo de besarla, se acercó más a la chica, y esta no dudó en retroceder, cuando de repente, se fue de espaldas y casi cae en la piscina, de no ser porque el otro la tomó del brazo**

 **-¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala!-Gritaban sus amigos**

 **-¿Qué esperas Shikamaru?-Dijo el castaño-Suéltala-Él no sabía qué decisión tomar, si dejarla caer o ayudarla. Ella le sonrió de medio lado y se soltó, hundiéndose en el agua y el pelinegro quedó sorprendido. A fin de cuentas, no fue la mejor opción. La Sabaku No se estaba ahogando. El vago cerró los ojos, para luego tirarse con tal de salvarla. Nadie se lo podía creer, ¿en serio había hecho eso? El sujeto sacó la cabeza y ella hizo lo mismo segundos después**

 **-Espera, ¿me engañaste?**

 **-No esperé que esto funcionara; pero sirvió. Era para que dejaras de pensar que juntarse con alguien como yo es malo-Miraron hacia el resto de gente, y estos no hicieron otra cosa más que reírse de ambos**

 **-Supongo que esto no es tan malo como parece-Los dos actuaron como los demás y ella le lanzó agua en la cara, al igual que él**

 **-Por Kami, ¿qué pasó aquí?-Llegó la otra rubia conmocionada. El Nara y la Sabaku No nadaron hasta salir de ahí**

 **-Es una larga historia. Créeme, no quieres saberlo**

 **-Después me lo tendrás que contar todo con lujo de detalles Shikamaru-Suspiró-Ya les traigo unas toallas. De momento, siéntense-Fue en busca de los utensilios y Naruto se les acercó**

 **-Parece que por fin lo entendiste. Yo ya estaba pensando que no harías nada al respecto; pero de verdad que me dejaste con la boca abierta. Me enorgulleces-Le revolvió los cabellos-Y tú Temari, fue una idea muy buena el fingir que te estabas muriendo ahogada para que este baka te salvara. A eso lo llamo estrategia-Los tres sonrieron-En fin, yo los dejo. Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar-El rubio se perdió de vista, y segundos después, apareció Ino**

 **-Aquí tienen. Cúbranse antes de que pesquen un resfriado-Hicieron lo que les fue pedido-Es mejor que estén solos-Ella también se fue**

 **-Arigato-Comenzó hablando Temari-Nunca pensé que harías eso; pero te lo agradezco de corazón**

 **-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara ahí parado viendo como supuestamente te morías? Me hubiese arrepentido toda una vida de no haber reaccionado-El hombre suspiró-Sé que no me vas a perdonar; pero me gustaría…**

 **-Ya estás perdonado**

 **-¿Qué? ¿En serio?**

 **-Sí. Te lo ganaste por haber dejado a un lado tu lugar de chico malo y haber actuado como un hombre-Ella puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de él-Parece que por fin la gente podrá saber lo que existe entre nosotros-Se tomaron de las manos entrelazando sus dedos**

 **-Así es, y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos. No importan cuántos se opongan**

 **-¡Es increíble la locura que acabas de cometer Shikamaru!-Sus tres amigos fueron a hacerle frente-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto! ¡¿En serio planeas estar junto a una nerd?! ¡Eso es caer bajo!-El Nara se levantó junto con su chica y encaró al sujeto, frunciendo el ceño**

 **-Con ella no te metas imbécil. Si quieres tener una pelea, tenla conmigo aquí y ahora-Miró de reojo a la rubia-Temari, vete hacia atrás, esto se pondrá feo-La mujer accedió. Ambos hombres se tomaron de la camisa. ¿En serio se iban a hacer daño?**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado

Sé que muchos querían un beso al inicio; pero no era el momento. Todavía falta un poco para que llegue ese instante en el que todos gritemos de la emoción y nuestros padres se preocupen porque piensan que algo nos pasó

¿Kiba y Shikamaru se van a agarrar a puños? Díganme lo que creen en los comentarios

-Naru: Por fin se aceptaron el uno al otro. Ya me estaba cansando de que su orgullo les ganara

-Yo: Ya era hora de que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	8. Alerta de Amor

Capítulo 7

Alerta de Amor

 **Ambos se miraban con el ceño fruncido, en silencio absoluto y agarrados de la camisa. Nadie intervenía porque era obvio que quien se metiera ahí, no saldría ileso. Estaba claro que uno de los dos iba a reaccionar; pero, ¿en qué momento sería? Solo ellos lo sabían**

 **-¿En serio piensas avanzar con esto Shikamaru? ¿No te das cuenta del gran error que estás cometiendo? ¿Qué pensará la gente de tu supuesta relación con la nerd?**

 **-Primero, no la llames nerd, porque no lo es. Segundo, ya no me importa lo que digan otros. Me cansé de andar viviendo con estos estereotipos tan absurdos. Por una vez, quiero ser yo mismo-Se soltaron y retrocedieron**

 **-En definitiva, has perdido la razón. ¿Cómo es posible?**

 **-No, no la he perdido, al contrario, la he recuperado. Todo lo que hice no fue correcto, y por poco, pierdo a la mujer que lo es todo para mí-Kiba rechistó. Se dio media vuelta para irse; sin embargo, eso no fue lo que hizo. Corrió hacia Temari y la tomó del cuello. Shikamaru apenas y lo vio venir**

 **-¡Es increíble lo que le has hecho a mi amigo Sabaku No!-La levantó-¡No sé cómo carajos le lavaste el cerebro; pero esto no puede seguir así! ¡Voy a matarte, y no dejaré que lo sigas manipulando!-El Nara le dio al Inuzuka un codazo en su vientre bajo, haciendo que soltara a la rubia**

 **-¡No permitiré que la vuelvas a tocar con tus sucias manos!-La chica cayó al suelo y él corrió en su ayuda-¡Temari!-La nombrada tosió varias veces hasta que recuperó el aire**

 **-Shikamaru…-Entreabrió sus orbes verdes**

 **-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-Se agachó para acariciar su rostro**

 **-Sí, estoy bien**

 **-¡Oye imbécil! ¡En una pelea no hay tiempo para distracciones!-El castaño intentó atacar una vez más a la mujer; sin embargo, el vago no lo permitió, recibiendo el golpe en la nariz. Tenten corrió para alejar a su amiga de la masacre**

 **-Te la encargo**

 **-Déjamelo a mí-Se alejó con la Sabaku No a una zona más segura de la casa. Shikamaru empujó a su amigo para poder levantarse. Suigetsu y Kabuto se unieron a Kiba**

 **-Es sorprendente lo bajo que has caído. Tantas mujeres hermosas que hay en nuestra escuela, para que terminaras junto a esa tonta. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora, es devolverte la cordura antes de que la situación pase a mayores**

 **-Coincido con Kabuto. Estás loco. Es cierto que a veces uno puede llegar a tener malos gustos; pero esta vez cruzaste la línea**

 **-¡Cállense! ¡Estoy harto de escuchar sus pendejadas! ¡Esta es mi vida, y ni ustedes ni nadie va a interferir en mis decisiones!-Corrió para agarrarlos, y entre los tres le dieron un golpe con la rodilla en su abdomen. Este no retrocedió, y continuó atacando a cada uno**

 **-¿¡Pero qué está pasando aquí!?-Preguntó la anfitriona exaltada, acercándose a toda velocidad a los cuatro**

 **-¡Aléjate Ino! ¡Esto es peligroso!**

 **-¡Esta es mi casa! ¡No pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana!-Trató de meterse y el Nara la sacó**

 **-¡Te dije que te alejes! ¡No quiero que te hagan daño!**

 **-¡En lugar de preocuparte por ella, deberías hacerlo por ti viejo!-Gritó el Hozuki mandándole un puño a su cara. La Akasuna se acercó a la Yamanaka**

 **-Él tiene razón Ino. Deja que se las arregle por su cuenta. Es lo mejor. Lo hace por Temari y por su orgullo**

 **-¿¡Cómo carajos esperas que me quede aquí tranquila, viendo como lo vuelven puré!?**

 **-Ya sé que no quieres que lo hieran; sin embargo, no tenemos otra opción-Lágrimas brotaron de los orbes de la otra**

 **-De acuerdo-Retrocedieron. Naruto, quien aún no se había percatado de lo que pasaba, al enterarse, fue hasta allá con tal de separarlos, poniéndose en el medio**

 **-¡¿Qué se supone que haces Naruto?! ¡Esto no te incumbe!**

 **-¡Y a ti tampoco Kiba! ¡Ya paren con esto! ¡¿En serio no se les ocurre otra forma de solucionar sus problemas?! ¡La violencia no los llevará a ningún lado!-Su voz se oía firme y alterada**

 **-¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que nuestro amigo de infancia está haciendo?!-La ira se reflejaba en los ojos del castaño. El rubio suspiró**

 **-Claro que lo sé. Por primera vez desde que me fui, está siguiendo a su corazón, y actúa como el Shikamaru que conocimos**

 **-No, no lo hace-El semblante del Inuzuka se relajó-Se está dejando llevar por todas las mentiras que le han dicho; que le gusta la Sabaku No y no puede vivir sin ella, lo que no es verdad. Conozco a Shikamaru desde hace muchos años, y sé que jamás se fijaría en alguien tan problemática e irritante**

 **-¿Por qué no quieres verlo? ¿Qué te cuesta entender que cada quien tiene preferencias diferentes? Que una chica sea inteligente, no la vuelve fea, al contrario, todo aquel que la ve se le tira encima. Nosotros, como hombres, siempre buscamos a una mujer ideal, y esa tiene dos rasgos; belleza e inteligencia, ¿o acaso te gustaría estar junto a alguien que tiene el cerebro más pequeño que una nuez?**

 **-No**

 **-¿Ves? Entonces dime, ¿por qué te afecta tanto que Shikamaru esté enamorado de Temari?**

 **-Es que…no quiero perder a otro amigo-Comenzó a llorar. El pelinegro hizo a un lado al Uzumaki para acercarse al castaño, poniéndole una mano en el hombro**

 **-¿Por qué dices que me vas a perder Kiba? Claro que no será así. Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos unos infantes, nada puede cambiar eso**

 **-Lo que pasa es que, cuando uno de tus amigos consigue a esa persona especial que le pone el mundo de cabeza, se aleja de sus amistades para pasar más tiempo con ella**

 **-Eso no va a pasar. Es cierto, voy a estar en algunos momentos junto a Temari; pero no los dejaré de lado, ni a Chouji, ni a Naruto, ni a Ino, mucho menos a ti hermano**

 **-¿Lo prometes?-Una sonrisa ladina se posó en los labios del vago**

 **-Te lo prometo-Se abrazaron. El de ojos azules se acercó a ellos**

 **-Veo que tus intenciones eran buenas después de todo viejo**

 **-No del todo Naruto. Desde que te fuiste, las cosas no han sido tan sencillas como las hacías ver. Llegó un punto en el que no soporté más la presión de ser señalado y…solo exploté. Pensé que podría cargar con ese peso; pero al final me equivoqué. Fue mi culpa que Shikamaru tomara otro camino al que tenía construido. De no ser por ella-Observó de reojo a la rubia de cuatro coletas-Nada habría dado un giro necesario de 360° en la vida de nuestro amigo**

 **-Nosotros también te debemos una disculpa Shikamaru**

 **-Suigetsu…**

 **-Supongo que nos costaba asimilar el hecho de que una chica tan lista y astuta como Temari pudiera ser capaz de llamar tu atención, y nos sentimos celosos de que, talvez, le prestaras más atención a ella que a nosotros**

 **-Ahora por fin lo tenemos claro, y aceptamos que te guste. Ya no nos meteremos más en la relación que tienen**

 **-Arigato-Los cuatro se dieron un gran abrazo. El pelinegro se acercó a Temari, quien se hallaba sentada, y se agachó frente a ella**

 **-Hola-Saludó esta primero**

 **-Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?**

 **-Mejor, al ver que pudiste arreglar las cosas con tus amigos-Le sonrió con dulzura, a lo que él respondió de igual manera**

 **-¿No te molesta que me junte con ellos? Claro, después de todo lo que te han hecho**

 **-No, claro que no. Es tu vida, y solo tú tienes el derecho de decidir qué hacer con ella-Chocaron sus frentes. A lo lejos, se oyó a alguien carraspear**

 **-Qué pena interrumpirlos en su momento más romántico; pero queremos hablar con Temari**

 **-¿Necesitan que me vaya?**

 **-No, es preferible que te quedes. Esto es algo que te concierne-Kiba respiró hondo-Temari, los tres venimos a disculparnos contigo por todas las cosas que han sucedido, y que en gran parte, han sido por culpa nuestra. Talvez nos odies con lo más profundo de tu ser, porque lo único que te hemos hecho es daño; pero, nos gustaría recibir tu perdón**

 **-Claro, los perdono-Esto dejó a los tres en un estado de conmoción**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?**

 **-Sí, a mí no me molesta todo lo que hicieron, ya que solo fue para proteger a su amigo, y eso demuestra que entre ustedes de verdad existe una verdadera amistad. Ojalá y más adelante nos volvamos más unidos**

 **-Claro. En fin, ¿qué hacemos aquí en modo sentimental? La fiesta todavía no termina. Hay que aprovechar-Todos corrieron a la pista de baile y las cosas siguieron como si nada. A altas horas de la noche, El Nara decidió llevar a la rubia hasta su casa**

 **-Bueno, aquí estamos**

 **-Así es. Arigato. De verdad que todo lo que hiciste esta noche por mí fue sensacional. Nunca te había visto con una mirada tan segura**

 **-Siempre soy así cuando las personas más importantes para mí están en riesgo-Ambos rieron. La puerta fue abierta**

 **-Veo que por fin llegaron. Espero que la hayan pasado bien-Exclamó Kankuro. Ambos voltearon a verlo con sorpresa**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?**

 **-Papá me pidió que me quedara a recibirte. Dijo que se haría cargo de mi ausencia por hoy**

 **-Ya veo-Temari ingresó en su residencia-Adiós**

 **-Espera, ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos mañana?-El vago se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. La chica miró a su hermano**

 **-Es tu decisión, no la mía. Si quieres salir con él, hazlo**

 **-Kankuro…-Sus orbes verdes tomaron un brillo de esperanza**

 **-Adelante, dale una respuesta antes de que se congele ahí afuera-La rubia enfocó su vista en el Nara**

 **-Muy bien, salgamos mañana**

 **-Genial. Entonces, te vengo a buscar a las tres, ¿te parece?**

 **-Perfecto-La puerta de la residencia Sabaku No fue cerrada**

 **-Bueno, por lo que veo, las cosas salieron más que bien-Sonrió el castaño pícaramente**

 **-No exageres hermano-La chica desvió la mirada sonrojada**

 **-¿Quién diría que alguien tendría la extraña habilidad de entrar y conquistar tu duro y frío corazón?**

 **-¿Quién dice que me conquistó?**

 **-Deja el orgullo a un lado y admite que te gusta; aunque sea solo un poquito**

 **-No, no me gusta-Replicó, inflando los cachetes**

 **-¿Entonces por qué aceptaste encontrarte con él mañana?**

 **-Etto…yo…-Las palabras se le trabaron y se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba-Porque me dio pena decirle que no**

 **-Sí, claro. De verdad que te creo**

 **-Excelente tu sarcasmo hermano-El Sabaku No observó a sus alrededores y se dirigió a la ventana**

 **-Oye, parece que Shikamaru regresó**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-La otra se exaltó y se acercó a su hermano, el cual se echó a reír**

 **-¿Y dices que no te gusta? Definitivamente, estás loca por él-Dijo en medio de sus carcajadas, hasta el punto que tuvo que limpiarse una pequeña lágrima. Temari se cruzó de brazos**

 **-Eso no fue divertido Kankuro**

 **-Para mí sí que lo fue. Debiste haber visto tu cara de emoción por verlo de nuevo**

 **-Ya basta. De verdad que eres un dolor de cabeza**

 **-Pero así me quieres de todas maneras-La Sabaku No bufó**

 **-Como sea, me voy a dormir. Mañana hay mucho que hacer**

 **-Sí, mucho por hacer. Vas a estar allá afuera con él besándose dulcemente-La mujer explotó, tomó un florero y se lo arrojó a la cara**

 **-Cierra la boca, así te ves mejor-Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Se tiró en su cama y quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente, madrugó y se arregló para su salida con el pelinegro. Fue hasta la cocina para tomar algo de pan**

 **-¿Y tú que haces levantada a estas horas de la mañana? Es domingo-Aquella voz le pegó un susto de infarto, tirando la comida**

 **-Gaara-Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron-No sabía que ya te habías levantado**

 **-Siempre me paro a esta hora, porque es el único momento en que puedo leer en paz, sin ninguna distracción; pero aquí la cuestión es qué haces arreglada tan temprano, y más en fin de semana**

 **-Lo que pasa es que…-Jugó con sus dedos nerviosa**

 **-Ya entiendo. Vas a salir con Shikamaru**

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste?**

 **-Se te nota a kilómetros la ansiedad de pasar tiempo con él; pero, ¿la cita es a las siete de la mañana o qué?**

 **-No, a las tres de la tarde. ¿Acaso qué hora es?**

 **-Las cinco de la mañana-La chica se sorprendió**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano es? Todavía faltan diez horas**

 **-Eso demuestra que tienes muchas ganas de verlo. Jamás imaginé verte así. Me alegra**

 **-Ya no molestes, ¿quieres? Es incómodo-Su hermano soltó una risita**

 **-Gomen; pero es divertido verte en ese estado. Bueno, mientras llega la hora, ¿te gustaría gastar algo de tu tiempo conmigo?**

 **-¿Haciendo qué?**

 **-No sé, jugando a algo o viendo la televisión**

 **-Muy bien. No suena tan aburrido-Se hizo al lado del pelirrojo y se la pasaron en grande, hasta que el reloj dio las diez en punto, y el otro Sabaku No bajó las escaleras**

 **-Buenos días-Dijo en medio de un bostezo. Su vista se enfocó en su hermanita, y le fue imposible no abrir la boca-¿En serio ya estás arreglada? Ni que fueras a desayunar con ese pedazo de flojo. Pensé que era en la tarde**

 **-Y lo es-Intervino Gaara-Solo que no pudo contener su emoción**

 **-Supongo que era obvio-Minutos después, apareció el padre**

 **-Buenos días hijos**

 **-¿Por qué te levantaste tan tarde? Por lo general, a las siete ya te encuentras desayunando-Kankuro estaba conmocionado de nuevo. Primero, su hermana madrugaba en fin de semana, y segundo, su padre no**

 **-¿Qué tiene de malo dormir un par de horas más? A veces merezco un descanso, ¿no crees?**

 **-O esto es una dimensión alterna o me estoy volviendo loco. Lo que está pasando no es normal, y me asusta**

 **-Kankuro, no estás mal de la cabeza y mucho menos despertaste en otra dimensión. Es solo que…-Rasa midió sus palabras antes de dar una respuesta-…los papeles se invirtieron, nada más**

 **-Entonces se invirtieron de una forma muy loca**

 **-Como sea, iré a preparar el desayuno-Se dirigió a la cocina-Por cierto, Temari…**

 **-¿Señor?**

 **-Espero que esta vez te quedes junto a ese muchacho de una vez por todas. Créeme que lo vale-La mujer parpadeó varias veces ante la petición del hombre**

 **-Padre…**

 **-Sé que parezco un papá despreocupado por decirte esto; pero sus destinos están conectados, y desde que nacieron, lo han estado-Suspiró-Eso fue lo que sentí cuando el camino de tu madre y el mío se cruzaron**

 **-¿Desde cuándo eres tan profundo? Eso no es normal en ti**

 **-Lo soy cuando es absolutamente necesario Kankuro. Aquel instante en que llegue esa mujer a tu vida, lo vas a entender**

 **-Vamos papá, con tanta mujer bella que hay por los alrededores, ¿y quieres que me comprometa? ¿Para qué disfrutar de una, si lo puedo hacer con muchas?-Temari le brindó un buen puño en la cabeza a su hermano**

 **-Deja de ser tan baka, de verdad que me irritas. ¿Cómo puedes ver a las mujeres de ese modo?**

 **-No es culpa mía que todas caigan a mis pies con solo guiñarles el ojo. Aparte, agradezco que todas estén buenas, de lo contrario, no les seguiría el juego**

 **-Por favor, no todas te caen. Solo la secretaria de tu jefe, así que no generalices. No creo que exista alguien en este mundo con un gusto tan feo-Los otros dos sujetos soltaron una carcajada**

 **-¿Disculpa? Si un cabeza de piña se fijó en ti, ¿por qué alguien no puede hacer lo mismo conmigo?**

 **-Porque eres feo**

 **-Claro que no soy feo**

 **-¿Entonces como explicas aquella vez en que la vecina te arrojó agua caliente a los ojos por tratar de coquetearle?-El Sabaku No se sintió incómodo y se cruzó de brazos**

 **-Ella solo se tropezó y sin querer el agua le cayó a mi cara. No lo hizo porque no le guste**

 **-¿Y la vez del gas pimienta cuando le mandaste mensajes de que te la querías coger con globos en forma de corazón? ¿Y la patada en tu entrepierna en aquel momento que la tomaste de la cintura? ¿Y la quemada de tus pantalones la vez que intentaste meterte a su casa por la ventana?**

 **-Esas fueron todas sus maneras de decirme que le gusto y le parezco irresistible**

 **-O más bien que está cansada de que la andes acosando en la puerta de su casa y la observes con tu aparato de rayos X desde la ventana de tu cuarto mientras se desviste**

 **-Oye, lo de la desvestida solo fue una vez-Enrojeció como tomate. Los demás seguían riendo**

 **-De verdad que eres pésimo con las mujeres hermano. Ninguna te da pie con bola. Yo creo que más bien a esa pobre secretaria se le paga para que se deje follar por ti**

 **-¿Y tú qué sabes Gaara? No entiendes de mujeres, o por lo menos, nunca te he visto con una**

 **-¿Ya has olvidado los miles de regalos que le mandan a la semana?**

 **-Creí que eran por pesar**

 **-No. La verdad es que a muchas les llama la atención los hombres callados y fríos, como nuestro hermano-El castaño se arrodilló en frente de él**

 **-Por favor, dime tu secreto. ¿Cómo le haces para que se fijen en ti?**

 **-Nada. Todas son un dolor de cabeza-Luego de haber comido, y continuado con la discusión de por qué las mujeres persiguen más a Gaara que a Kankuro, llamaron a la puerta**

 **-Parece que llegó el momento. ¿Estás lista hermanita?**

 **-Hai-El pelirrojo abrió**

 **-Hola Shikamaru. Veo que llegaste puntual. Empezaste bien**

 **-Hola Gaara. Es un gusto verte-Respondió el Nara incómodo. No esperó que los hermanos de la rubia estuvieran en casa. Temari salió corriendo para encontrarse con su cita**

 **-Hola. Espero que no te haya molestado que mis hermanos estén aquí**

 **-Entiendo. Es domingo; día de descanso. En fin, ¿vamos?-Le extendió la mano, a lo que ella la tomó sin pensarlo**

 **-Claro-Se sonrieron**

 **-Alto ahí ustedes dos**

 **-¿Qué ocurre papá? Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con eso**

 **-Primero, tengo que hacerle una advertencia a tu amiguito-El pelinegro tragó saliva mientras que el hombre se acercaba más y más a él**

 **-Dígame señor-Se irguió del susto**

 **-Cálmate, ni que fuera coronel-Se río Rasa-Lo único que te pido es que la cuides. Si algo malo le llega a pasar a mi pequeña, lo primero que verás será mi puño en tu rostro, ¿te queda claro?**

 **-Hai. No se preocupe. Le prometo que ella estará bien conmigo-El sujeto volvió a reír**

 **-Eso me parece bien. Ahora, disfruten de su tarde**

 **-Arigato, papá-Los dos salieron de ahí y el Nara soltó el aire con pesadez**

 **-Qué miedo. Pensé que iba a matarme**

 **-Ya sé que mi padre puede llegar a ser algo intimidante; pero con el tiempo que vives con él, de cierto modo te acostumbras a ello**

 **-Yo no sé si podría. Tiene un aura más terrorífica que la de mi madre**

 **-¿En serio? Se supone que las mujeres somos más aterradoras. En fin, olvidémonos de eso. ¿Cuáles son tus planes?**

 **-Ya lo verás-La arrastró hasta un restaurante**

 **-El ramen de Ichiraku…-Mencionó en un susurro la Sabaku No**

 **-Sí, así es. Este es el lugar en el que nos acercamos a ese punto en el que pudimos ver lo que de verdad sentíamos uno por el otro-Sonrió ladinamente-Claro, aparte de mi zona secreta de relajación y la azotea**

 **-¿Aún sigue siendo secreta?**

 **-No, ya que no tengo la necesidad de esconderme más-Enfocó sus ojos marrones en los orbes verdes de ella, y en esos breves segundos, se dijeron más de lo que sus palabras podían expresar**

 **-Entremos-Ingresaron en el lugar y se sentaron en la misma mesa que lo hicieron la primera vez que comieron ahí juntos. La camarera se les acercó**

 **-Bienvenidos. ¿Les puedo tomar la orden?**

 **-Claro. Dos sopas de ramen, por favor**

 **-Enseguida-La mujer se retiró**

 **-Dime, la razón por la que no habías vuelto aquí, excepto conmigo, fue por la pérdida de tu madre, ¿no es así?-La rubia se inmutó**

 **-Bueno…etto…-Desvió la mirada varias veces y suspiró con pesadez-Sí, es el recuerdo más cercano que tengo con ella-Retuvo las lágrimas. Detestaba ponerse en ese estado en frente de otros que no fueran sus hermanos o su padre. Shikamaru rozó la mano de ella con la yema de sus dedos, hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron**

 **-Temari, no tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo. Si quieres, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. Esta vez, seré tu abrigo, ¿de acuerdo?-La rubia asintió. El vago se levantó de su silla y la abrazó, sintiendo como la chica liberaba todas sus emociones encontradas. El resto de gente que estaba ahí, se quedaron contemplando la escena**

 **-¿Nos están mirando?**

 **-Tranquila-Le susurró en el oído-Yo me encargo-Observó al público-¿No tienen nada mejor para hacer que involucrarse en lo que no les importa? ¿Por qué mejor no se enfocan en comer? Se harían un gran favor-Todos se dieron media vuelta y continuaron con lo de ellos**

 **-¿Ya está?**

 **-Sí-Se separó de ella y le secó una a una las lágrimas-Debo decir que te ves muy linda cuando estás así-Temari lo golpeó en el pecho con suavidad**

 **-Cállate. No tienes idea de lo feo que es esto para mí-El pelinegro se río**

 **-Me gusta que poco a poco te abras conmigo. De verdad que me hace muy feliz saber que ya tengo parte de tu confianza-La camarera volvió con los pedidos. El vago se sentó una vez más**

 **-Aquí tienen. Dos sopas de ramen. Espero que las disfruten**

 **-Arigato-Exclamaron los dos al tiempo. Terminaron de comer, pagaron y salieron**

 **-Ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?**

 **-A observar la naturaleza. O bueno, no sé si te parezca algo aburrido-Se rascó la nuca**

 **-No, por supuesto que no. Guíame-Caminaron hasta el prado en el que tuvieron su primer acercamiento como amigos. Se recostaron en el pasto, ubicando sus brazos detrás de sus cabezas como almohada**

 **-Arigato-Las palabras de la mujer lo descolocaron**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me das las gracias?**

 **-Desde hace mucho necesitaba liberar todo ese dolor que me carcomía por dentro; pero no hallaba el lugar ni la forma de hacerlo, hasta el día de hoy, y fue por ti-Se le entrecortó la voz-La pérdida de mi madre ha sido algo muy duro para mí**

 **-¿Cómo era tu padre cuando ella estaba viva?**

 **-Siempre sonreía, nunca se le veía tristeza alguna en sus ojos, y todo lo malo, sabía afrontarlo sin dolor. El día en que mamá se fue, él se desvió mucho de quien era y se convirtió en el hombre que conoces. De verdad que la amaba, y es por eso que no ha existido otra mujer que lo haya podido conquistar**

 **-No debe ser fácil llevar esa carga**

 **-No tienes ni idea-El Nara se volteó para mirarla mejor y acarició su rostro con delicadeza. Ella lo observó**

 **-Ya no es necesario que lleves todo ese peso en tu espalda por tu cuenta. Podemos hacerlo juntos, ¿vale?-Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer presencia en los orbes de la rubia**

 **-Vale-Le sonrió y tomó su mano-Me hace tan feliz estar a tu lado. Siempre logras que mi corazón se llene. ¿Cómo lo consigues tan fácil?**

 **-Talvez porque este sentimiento llamado amor es mutuo, y de alguna u otra forma, nuestras almas se conectan sin que nos demos cuenta**

 **-¿De aquí a cuando te volviste tan poético?**

 **-Desde que estoy a tu lado. Tú eres quien me hace decir cosas así-Chocaron sus frentes. Se sentaron-¿Te gusta la vista?**

 **-Sí, es perfecta. Se nota que eres un romántico de primera**

 **-¿Acaso por quién me tomabas? Sé que me veo como un tonto; pero no lo soy**

 **-Sé que no-Sonrieron una vez más, y el vago se paró del suelo**

 **-En fin, creo que ya es hora de llevarte a casa-La alzó entre sus brazos, lo que puso a la rubia nerviosa**

 **-¿Qué haces?**

 **-Eres mi princesa, y como todo buen caballero de brillante armadura y cabello ideal, debo escoltarte sin que se te rompa una uña**

 **-No piensas cambiar, ¿no?**

 **-Nunca. Porque sé que como soy te gusto-La mujer se ruborizó**

 **-Cállate-El sujeto sonrió y caminó hasta la residencia Sabaku No. Al llegar, la bajó**

 **-Llegamos a su castillo princesa. ¿No le parece que me merezco una recompensa por todo el esfuerzo que hice?-La mujer lo miró pensativa**

 **-Puede ser. ¿Qué tipo de recompensa considera usted necesaria caballero?**

 **-Un beso, ¿puede ser una opción? Por supuesto, si no le molesta**

 **-Es una excelente elección-Una vez más, se acercaron lentamente y la puerta de la casa fue abierta**

 **-Sabía que iba a interrumpir un momento así**

 **-Kankuro…-Ambos lo observaron con vergüenza**

 **-No les dé pena mostrar su amor en frente mío. No haré nada**

 **-No, está bien. Es mejor que entre antes de que haga más frío-La rubia ingresó a su recinto-Sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-Al día siguiente, todos los estudiantes llegaron a la escuela. Antes de que las clases empezaran, la Sabaku No iba caminando por el pasillo, y se fijó en un cartel que se hallaba pegado en la pared. Era otro de esos que decía "alerta de nerd".**

 **-Pensé que esto ya había cambiado. ¿Eso quiere decir que me mentiste Shikamaru? ¿Una vez más caí en tus trucos baratos?-Furiosa, estuvo a punto de arrancarlo; sin embargo, una mano se puso en medio de su objetivo. Esta poco a poco se fue retirando, hasta dejar a la vista una palabra que cubría el nerd. Y la frase ahora era "alerta de amor"**

 **-¿En serio llegaste a pensar que te había engañado con respecto a mis sentimientos? Nunca podría-Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Lentamente se fue girando, hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones que la hacían perderse de cualquier realidad. Él se le quedó contemplando con una sonrisa ladina**

 **-¿Es cierto que lo que sientes es amor?**

 **-Claro que sí. Quise decírtelo de una manera algo más dinámica y no con el típico "te amo". Recordé que todavía me quedaba una de estas, así que la utilicé**

 **-¿Por qué la conservaste?**

 **-Porque es la única foto tuya que tengo**

 **-Ya veo. Eso en cierto punto te convierte en un acosador**

 **-Oye, eso me dolió-Se hizo el ofendido**

 **-Pues qué pena tener que decirte la verdad de frente. Ya me conoces**

 **-Sí, es verdad. Te conozco-Se arrodilló-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-La mujer abrió sus orbes como platos. Jamás esperó que él llegara a hacer algo así. Le sonrió**

 **-Sí, claro que sí**

 **-¿De verdad?-Se paró**

 **-Claro-La abrazó por la cintura y la levantó, girando**

 **-Qué alegría-La soltó y lentamente la bajó. Delicadamente, tomó su barbilla-Te amo Sabaku No Temari, y no existe otra mujer que pueda poner mi vida de cabeza como lo haces tú. Lo daría todo por ti; aunque tenga que morir en el intento**

 **-Si mueres, yo lo haré contigo-Poco a poco, se acercaron. Chocaron sus frentes, sus respiraciones se unieron y sus labios se convirtieron en uno solo. Despacio, conocieron el sabor del otro. No lo podían negar, era algo que les encantaba. Podían quedarse así el resto que les quedaba de existencia**

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, lo que pasa es que salí de viaje, y pues no tenía donde escribir y mucho menos acceso a una red wi-fi como para subir algo. A veces es bueno desconectarse un poco de la tecnología

Por fin hubo beso. Ya era hora. Sé que este era el momento que todos estaban esperando con ansias

Cabe aclarar de una vez que esta historia ya está llegando a su fin. Como había dicho en un comienzo, esta está basada en un video musical, y este no dura mucho. Habrá dos o tres capítulos más sin contar el epílogo. Eso sí, me tendré que inventar las situaciones esta vez

-Naru: Ya me estaba preguntando si este momento llegaría algún día. Viendo lo tercos que son esos dos, ya estaba empezando a perder la fe

-Yo: Cuando dos personas se aman, siempre se encontrarán al final del camino, y pues tarde o temprano tendrán que entender aquello que los une

-Naru: Creo que tienes razón

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	9. Alguien en el Medio

Capítulo 8

Alguien en el Medio

 **Al final, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, sintiendo el amor tan profundo que sentían por el otro. Era uno de los momentos que sabían que jamás iban a olvidar. Se sonrieron, ya no iban a seguir ocultando su vínculo. No importaba si al mundo le parecía lo correcto o no, ellos eran felices, y eso era todo lo que valía la pena. Los que los rodeaban chiflaron y aplaudieron.**

 **-Ya era hora de que dieras este paso, ¿no Shikamaru? Te estabas demorando, y mucho. Yo ya estaba empezando a perder la fe en ti y en que serías capaz de dejar a un lado tu actitud de chico rudo.-El nombrado cambió su mirada de foco.**

 **-¿Qué cosas dices Ino? Te gusta exagerarlo todo, ¿no? A veces me pregunto cómo te soporto todos los días.**

 **-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-La Yamanaka puso sus brazos en jarra y trató de fulminar al pelinegro con la mirada; sin embargo, no funcionó.**

 **-Créeme que no vas a lograr nada mirándome así, porque ya encontré a alguien más intimidante que tú.**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?-El Nara miró de reojo a su novia, y esta se limitó a darle un buen codazo en su estómago, dejándolo casi sin aire.**

 **-¿Quieres ser fulminado por mi mirada o asesinado por mi puño? Elige-lo dijo con tanta calma que a todos les generó escalofríos.**

 **-Ninguna…de las dos…-exclamó el vago con el poco oxígeno que aún conservaba dentro de su cuerpo. Ino soltó una carcajada.**

 **-Eso te pasa por decir ese tipo de cosas en el momento más inoportuno. ¿Quién te manda a sacar de los estribos a tu preciosa novia?-El sujeto recobró la compostura.**

 **-Como si eso fuera tan difícil-la rubia de cuatro coletas se dispuso a preparar sus puños y el pelinegro tragó saliva.**

 **-Cállate, o no vivirás para contarlo. Agradece que estoy siendo compasiva contigo al avisarte.**

 **-Hai…-para bajar la tensión, Suigetsu, Kabuto y Kiba abrazaron a su amigo, tirándolo al suelo**

 **-¡Por fin! ¡Yo ya me estaba preguntando cuándo te armarías de valor para pedírselo!**

 **-Coincido con Kiba. Eres muy lento. De verdad que Temari debe quererte tanto como para haberte esperado a que te pusieras los pantalones en su lugar-dice Suigetsu.**

 **-Es cierto, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Tanto miedo te daba? Hasta este momento te atreviste a decirle que te gusta y a pedirle que fuera tu novia-Naruto hizo a un lado a esos tres antes de que asfixiaran a su amigo.**

 **-Muchachos, dejen que respire por lo menos. Después del impacto de Temari, creo que no se ha recuperado del todo.**

 **-¿Acaso tú también quieres probar uno de mis ataques Naruto?-El nombrado agitó sus manos frente a su cuerpo, al tiempo que el sudor le escurría por la frente.**

 **-No, tranquila. No es necesario. Mejor, dejemos la ira a un lado. Esta unión hay que celebrarla. Shikamaru, hagamos la fiesta en tu casa. Tus padres están de viaje, ¿no?**

 **-Sí, es una gran idea-la campana para entrar sonó. Todos fueron a sus respectivas clases. Al final del día, se reunieron en el patio de la escuela.**

 **-¿Estamos listos para tener una de las noches más divertidas de todas nuestras vidas?**

 **-¡Sí!-Tayuya hizo presencia en el gran grupo.**

 **-Temari, necesito hablar contigo, a solas.-Aquella mujer no le generaba ninguna clase de confianza; sin embargo, no refutó ante su propuesta.**

 **-De acuerdo.-Ambas mujeres se fueron a un lugar alejado-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme?**

 **-Que termines con Shikamaru. Él debe ser única y exclusivamente mío. Nadie me lo va a quitar, ni siquiera tú.**

 **-Tayuya, no puedes obligar a un hombre a que se enamore de ti.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que él te ama? Mírate, no eres más que una nerd. Deberías gustarle a otro nerd, no a alguien tan perfecto como Shika.**

 **-Pues déjame decirte que la amo-la Sabaku No se inmutó. El otro la abrazó por detrás, rodeando su pequeña cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.-Ella ha sido la única con la gran habilidad de conquistarme. Y aunque no lo parezca, soy un nerd. Sí, somos una pareja de ese estilo, ¿qué más da?**

 **-Esto no puede ser posible. ¿Por qué te gusta una chica como ella? Ni siquiera es la gran cosa. Solo es una más del montón.**

 **-Al contrario, tú eres una más del montón. Temari resalta a cualquier lugar al que va. Por otro lado, tú solo llamas la atención de la gente por los alborotos que haces. Tu cerebro es tan pequeño como una nuez, y ese no es el tipo de chica que me atrae, ni aunque pasaran un millón de años.-La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos con furia.**

 **-Te juro que te arrepentirás de haberme arrebatado al amor de mi vida, Sabaku No Temari. Me vengaré, ya lo verás.**

 **-Ahórrate las amenazas, te hacen más inmadura de lo que ya luces.**

 **-No te hagas la fuerte solo porque Shika te está protegiendo. Conmigo no vas a poder, y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que él se quede a mi lado y se aleje de ti para siempre. De momento vas ganando la batalla; pero la guerra recién inicia. Ni se te ocurra subestimarme, porque no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz por amor.**

 **-Ya lárgate. De verdad que eres un fastidio.**

 **-Está bien, me iré; pero sé que luego irás corriendo detrás de mí a rogarme que te dé una oportunidad.**

 **-Sigue soñando, eso nunca pasará-se fue de ahí con los cachetes rojos e inflados por la frustración. La rubia se volteó para poder admirar los ojos de su novio.**

 **-No tenías que defenderme, yo misma me podía deshacer de esa arpía sin problema.**

 **-Lo sé; pero si no le decía yo las cosas de frente, no lo iba a asimilar. Se ve que es muy terca. En fin, es hora de irnos a celebrar nuestro primer día como una pareja oficial, ¿no crees?**

 **-Claro.**

 **-Espera.-Shikamaru tomó a Temari y la alzó en brazos como una princesa.-Ahora sí nos podemos ir tranquilos.**

 **-No sabía que fueras un hombre tan romántico.**

 **-Todavía hay muchas cosas que te falta descubrir de mi personalidad-se sonrieron. Junto con los demás, se fueron hasta la residencia Nara.**

 **-Este lugar es enorme. ¿En serio vives aquí?**

 **-Claro que vivo aquí, ¿o me ves cara de ser un pobretón?**

 **-De hecho sí. Te ves como un chico de las calles.**

 **-Oye, eso me ofendió. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo mujer?**

 **-Tampoco exageres. Se nota que eres un bebé llorón-le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, y el vago no podía parar de reírse.**

 **-Para…por favor…**

 **-No quiero. Sufre ante el ataque de mis manos-siguió con su plan, hasta que Shikamaru agarró sus muñecas y le sonrío ladinamente.**

 **-De verdad que eres una mujer muy graciosa. Esa es una de las razones por las que te amo.**

 **-Ya veo, ¿qué otra cosa le gusta de mí señor Nara?**

 **-Todo, absolutamente todo señorita Sabaku No. Usted en apariencia y personalidad me enloquece y despierta en mí hasta mis sueños más oscuros.**

 **-¿Y es posible saber cuáles son esos sueños que hay ocultos dentro de usted?**

 **-Por supuesto, ¿cómo quiere que se los enseñe?**

 **-¿Cuántos trucos tiene bajo la manga señor?-Sus miradas cargaban con una gran cantidad de picardía. El vago la acercó a él, tomándola de la cintura.**

 **-Más de los que puede contar, por algo soy un estratega, ¿no cree?**

 **-Claro que sí. El estratega más flojo de este mundo.**

 **-Pero al fin y al cabo un estratega-Naruto carraspeó ante la escena. Los otros dos, abochornados y ruborizados, se separaron.**

 **-Entiendo que ya sean novios y toda la cosa; pero de verdad que esas actitudes que llegan a tomar son demasiado incómodas. Si quieren, les puedo pagar la habitación del motel, no me cuesta nada-el ardor en sus mejillas se incrementó.**

 **-No digas tonterías Naruto. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que nos vamos a quedar solos en un motel? Nuestra relación apenas está empezando y…no creo que estemos listos para consumir el acto.**

 **-Eso pensé. Será mejor que entren, los demás los están esperando-los tortolitos ingresaron a la casa.**

 **-Hasta que se dignan en dejarse ver de nuevo, ¿qué estaban haciendo afuera? No me digan que se estaban divirtiendo.**

 **-Cierra el pico Kiba, no estábamos haciendo nada malo.**

 **-Entonces eso quiere decir que sí estaban haciendo algo-el Inuzuka los miró con picardía. Ambos se sonrojaron de nuevo.**

 **-No es nada que te involucre. Como sea, pon algo de música sino nos vamos a aburrir-organizaron todo el lugar para pasarlo en grande. Pusieron el equipo de sonido a todo volumen. Se estaban divirtiendo al 100%, hasta que de repente, el cerrojo de la puerta principal fue movido. Apagaron la música y permanecieron callados.**

 **-No es posible que ya hayan vuelto. Mendokusai…**

 **-¿Tus padres?-El dueño se limitó a asentir. Tragó saliva. La pareja de adultos, al ver a tanta gente en su casa, se quedaron estupefactos. En su vida su hijo había hecho una reunión.**

 **-¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarnos qué está pasando aquí?-Los jóvenes seguían en estado de conmoción. Ninguno podía articular palabra. El Nara se armó de valor y habló.**

 **-Pues como ven, es una fiesta casual. Ya era hora de que organizara una, ¿no creen?-Sus padres se miraron con extrañeza.**

 **-En ese caso, ¿cuál es la causa de esta celebración?**

 **-Que su hijo por fin se consiguió una novia-padre y madre abrieron sus ojos de par en par.**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Kabuto?-Parecía que la señora Nara iba a tener un patatús en cualquier instante, por el contrario, su marido estaba más que feliz. Chispas de alegría brotaban de todo su rostro.**

 **-¿Y quién es la afortunada?-Suigetsu empujó a Temari hacia adelante para que fuera más visible ante la mirada del sujeto.**

 **-Es ella señor. Su nombre es Sabaku No Temari-la nombrada hizo una reverencia.**

 **-Es un honor conocerlos señor y señora Nara.**

 **-Ahórrate la decencia Temari. Puedes llamarme Shikaku si así lo prefieres-el hombre abrazó a su hijo alrededor de los hombros-¿Quién diría que tienes buen gusto con las mujeres?**

 **-No fastidies, ¿quieres?-Shikamaru se rascó la nuca avergonzado.**

 **-Oye Yoshino, ¿no te parece que hacen una linda pareja?-La mujer parecía estar en llamas por todo el enojo acumulado dentro de su ser.**

 **-¡Esto sí que no lo voy a aceptar! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre conseguirte una novia?! ¡Ya te habíamos dicho antes que te teníamos una prometida! ¡Justamente, la trajimos hoy para que pudiera conocerte!-El pelinegro apretó los puños y se armó de valor para encarar a su madre por primera vez.**

 **-¡Y yo ese mismo día te dije que no quería tener nada que ver con una desconocida y que no me podías obligar a casarme con alguien de quien no estoy enamorado!**

 **-¡¿Cómo osas a hablarle así a tu madre Shikamaru?!**

 **-¡A veces siento que no eres eso para mí! ¡Solo te preocupa el trabajo, el dinero y la reputación que tenga nuestra familia! ¡¿Alguna vez te has puesto en mi lugar y has intentado al menos entenderme?!**

 **-¡Claro que te entiendo; pero no puedo permitir que andes teniendo una relación amorosa con cualquiera!-Aquel comentario intensificó la histeria del vago.**

 **-¡Temari no es una cualquiera!-Tomó su mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron-¡Ella es la chica que amo! ¡No es algo que puedas cambiar! ¡No dejaré que la trates como una más, porque no lo es, en ningún sentido! ¡Ella me ha enseñado lo más importante para un ser humano!**

 **-¡¿Y según ella qué es?!**

 **-¡Amor!-La mujer quedó en shock por unos segundos; sin embargo, al final recobró la compostura.**

 **-¡Por favor! ¡Cómo si eso fuera lo más importante en la vida! ¡Hay más por lo que preocuparse! ¡Por ejemplo, tu compromiso!**

 **-¡Ya te dije que no me pienso casar con alguien a quien nunca he visto!**

 **-¡Pues afortunadamente la verás hoy!-Relajó sus deseos de estrangular a su hijo y con un ademán, invitó a la chica a pasar. Todos los presentes abrieron levemente la boca, siendo Shikamaru el más conmocionado.**

 **-No puede ser, ¿por qué ella?-Yoshino sonrió en señal de victoria.**

 **-Ella es la chica con la que estás destinado a casarte. Te presento a Tayuya. Tal parece que ya la conoces.**

 **-Estudia en mi misma escuela.**

 **-Ya veo.**

 **-Yo…creo que mejor me voy. No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Fue un gusto señora Nara, Shikaku.**

 **-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Hasta luego-la rubia se dispuso a irse. Caminó hasta la salida, y antes de pisar el exterior, un susurro de la pelirroja la detuvo.**

 **-Te dije que no podrías evitar que él y yo nos quedáramos juntos. Al fin y al cabo, solo serás la nerd que nadie quiere. Acepta tu realidad y deja de vivir soñando con lo que nunca obtendrás-Temari trató de retener las lágrimas de dolor. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada. Salió del lugar y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.**

 **-¡Temari!-El Nara intentó ir detrás de ella; pero su madre se puso en medio.**

 **-¿A dónde crees que vas? Debes recibir a nuestra visita con más educación.**

 **-Primero, voy a buscar a mi novia, y segundo, Tayuya no significa nada para mí, y jamás la consideraré alguien importante en mi vida.**

 **-¿En serio te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes? ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

 **-Te voy a dejar algo muy claro. Ni tú ni nadie me va a alejar de Temari. Es la mujer que elegí, y no existe otra que ame que no sea ella. Así que, hazte a un lado.-Apartó a Yoshino de la puerta y salió corriendo. Ella trató de ir tras él; pero su esposo la agarró del brazo, evitando que siguiera.**

 **-Déjalo. Él ya es un hombre y sabe lo que hace.**

 **-Pero, Shikaku…**

 **-Sin peros. Si él de verdad la ama, tienes que aceptarlo.**

 **-No, no puedo.-Se soltó y se fue en busca de su niño.**

…

 **Shikamaru seguía buscando a la rubia en todas las direcciones. Al final, pensó que ya se había ido a su casa, y no tenía otra alternativa más que volver a la suya. La lluvia terminó de complementar aquel triste y tétrico escenario. De repente, escuchó unos lloriqueos. Se dejó guiar por el sonido, y por fin la encontró. Su chica se hallaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas.**

 **-Creí que nunca te iba a encontrar.-La mujer levantó con lentitud el rostro hasta que sus ojos pudieran enfocarse en él.**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa atendiendo a tu prometida?-La ayudó a pararse.**

 **-Para mí Tayuya no es más que una extraña, tendría que estar mal de la cabeza para cambiarla por ti.**

 **-Pero tu madre tiene razón. No soy un buen partido, y podría arruinar la reputación de tu familia. No quiero que ellos sufran por causa nuestra.-Agarró la cara de su chica con sus firmes y grandes manos.**

 **-Lo que tenga que ver con mi familia me importa un comino. Incluso si tengo que quitarme el apellido Nara, lo haría. Estoy dispuesto a todo solo por estar contigo Temari. Te amo, y este sentimiento jamás podrá cambiar, pase lo que pase.-Las lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes en los orbes verdes de la Sabaku No.**

 **-No quiero alejarme de ti.**

 **-Entonces no lo hagas. Si es necesario, nos fugaremos para que no nos puedan separar.**

 **-¿Qué barbaridades estás diciendo Shikamaru?-Su madre lo dejó helado.-No puedes hacer esto, no puedes estar con ella. Te lo prohíbo. Jamás aceptaré que tengas una relación amorosa con una mendiga.**

 **-¡No la llames así!-Su mirada fulminó a la castaña; aunque a fin de cuentas no se dejó asustar.**

 **-¡Esa mocosa te ha lavado el cerebro!-Se acercó con el ceño muy fruncido, alzó el brazo para golpear a la muchacha; sin embargo, su ataque fue detenido por nada más y nada menos que su heredero.**

 **-No permitiré que la toques. No tienes el derecho de golpearla-con su mano libre, le brindó una buena cachetada al sujeto.**

 **-Me decepcionas. ¿No te eduqué bien? ¿Me faltó tiempo?**

 **-No me importa que no me veas como el hijo perfecto. La verdad es que nunca quise serlo.**

 **-¿Qué hice para que me hagas esto?**

 **-Meterte con la persona más importante para mí-tomó la mano de la rubia, y se retiraron de ahí, dejando a la veterana desamparada y con lágrimas de impotencia. Al rato, Shikaku la encontró y la cubrió con su sombrilla.**

 **-¿Estás consciente de que si sigues aquí con este clima te dará un resfriado?-Despacio, los ojos de ambos se encontraron.**

 **-Shikaku…-su marido le sonrío de forma ladina.**

 **-Es mejor que volvamos a casa-la apegó a él y volvieron a su hogar.**

…

 **Shikamaru y Temari caminaban bajo la fuerte lluvia; él tratando de cubrirla con la chaqueta que llevaba puesta para que no se mojara más.**

 **-No debiste haberle hablado de esa manera, es tu madre después de todo.**

 **-Sea quien sea que quiera dañarte o hacerte la vida imposible, no le tendré ningún tipo de compasión, no importa si llevamos la misma sangre.**

 **-Por favor, no te sobrepases si el caso se llega a presentar. No quiero que más adelante te arrepientas.**

 **-Tranquila, si no quieres que me salga de mis cabales, solo dime y me detendré.-Se contemplaron por varios segundos sin poder evitar sonreír. El estar al lado del otro siempre les hacía sentir que nada era imposible, y los problemas que vinieran, serían posibles de superar si permanecían juntos. Finalmente, llegaron a la residencia Sabaku No. Llamaron a la puerta, la cual fue abierta casi al instante.**

 **-¿Temari?-Los ojos de su hermano casi se le salen de sus cuencas.**

 **-Hola Kankuro. Gomen, sé que debí haber avisado que llegaría un poco tarde a casa. Se me olvidó. Yo…-el castaño la abrazó, dejando a su hermana atónita.**

 **-Eso es lo de menos ahora, lo importante es que estás bien. No vuelvas a pegarme un susto de este tipo, ¿me oíste?**

 **-Entendido-ambos cedieron al llanto. El Sabaku No enfocó su mirada en el pelinegro que yacía empapado.**

 **-Agradezco que la hayas traído. No eres tan mal sujeto después de todo.**

 **-No hay problema-la rubia entró en su residencia y se encontró con las miradas de preocupación de sus otros familiares.**

 **-Papá…Gaara…-su padre corrió a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Esta le correspondió ante el gesto.**

 **-Creí que te había pasado algo malo. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte pequeña.**

 **-Temari…hermanita…-Gaara acarició el cabello de la rubia.-Es un alivio que no te haya pasado nada malo.**

 **-Arigato Shikamaru. De no ser por ti, los tres seguiríamos preocupados por Temari.**

 **-No es para tanto señor Sabaku No.-El Nara se rascó la nuca apenado.-Yo estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de proteger a su hija. Disculpe si le causé alguna molestia. Debí haber avisado que ella estaba conmigo.-Hizo una reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento. El hombre solo sonrió.**

 **-No es necesario que te disculpes. Ya el susto pasó. Por cierto, ¿por qué estaba contigo?-La pareja contó lo acontecido y las razones por las cuales Temari se había demorado en aparecer en su hogar, obviamente, sin revelar lo que no los tenía contentos. Kankuro estaba bebiendo agua de una botella mientras escuchaba con atención, y al escuchar la palabra "novios", la escupió.**

 **-¿Qué?-Su sorpresa no tardó en surgir.-Esto es un chiste, ¿verdad? Díganme que es un chiste.**

 **-No lo es hermano. Shikamaru y yo comenzamos una relación a partir de hoy.**

 **-Para ser honesto, no me sorprende. Tarde o temprano sabía que las cosas terminarían así.**

 **-Coincido con Gaara. Admito que no me gusta que mi pequeña ya tenga una relación amorosa siendo tan joven; sin embargo, no intentaré separarlos. Ante el amor no puedo hacer nada.**

 **-¿En serio lo vas a aceptar?**

 **-Claro. Disfruten y sean felices; pero es sí, si me llego a enterar de que le rompiste el corazón a mi más grande tesoro Shikamaru, no te tendré piedad en ningún sentido.-El moreno tragó saliva.**

 **-No se preocupe. Le aseguro que jamás le haré daño.**

 **-Eso espero. Hija, ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate antes de que te ataque la gripa.**

 **-De acuerdo-la muchacha se retiró.**

 **-En cuanto a ti, puedes usar nuestra ducha y Kankuro te prestará ropa.**

 **-¿Yo? ¿Y yo por qué? ¿Por qué no se la prestas tú o Gaara?-El castaño se veía indignado al tener que ayudarlo. Agradecía lo bueno que era con su hermana; sin embargo, no por ello iba a ser tan amable con él.**

 **-La ropa de nosotros dos le quedaría demasiado ajustada, y tú eres el único en esta casa que tiene su mismo porte.**

 **-No se moleste señor Sabaku No, en serio. Estoy bien. Puedo volver a mi casa sin problema.**

 **-Ni hablar, y menos con esta lluvia. Para mí no es ningún inconveniente que utilices la ducha, es preferible a que te enfermes. Por favor.**

 **-Créeme que no dejará de insistir hasta que aceptes su petición. Mi padre es terco como una mula, y cuando el deseo de ayudar se le mete en la cabeza, no hay quien se lo saque.-Shikamaru suspiró con pesadez.**

 **-Está bien. De todas formas, disculpe las molestias. No quiero que me vea como un extraño.**

 **-Descuida.-El muchacho fue hasta el baño y dejó que el agua de la regadera cayera por todo su cuerpo, relajándolo por completo. La tensión de haberse encontrado con sus padres fue un golpe duro, en especial por el hecho de que su madre no aprobara su relación con la Sabaku No. Hizo a un lado esos recuerdos. Y al terminar, salió con una toalla amarrada en su cintura. El mayor de los hermanos lo estaba esperando en la puerta con una sudadera y una bolsa de plástico entre sus brazos.**

 **-Hasta que por fin sales. Por un momento llegué a pensar que te habías quedado muerto en la ducha, lo que hubiera sido un alivio; pero en fin, si el destino quiere que tú y mi hermana estén juntos, no tengo más opción que aceptarlo.**

 **-Supongo que esa es tu forma de darnos tu bendición a Temari y a mí. Un poco fuerte.**

 **-Como sea, aquí tienes. Ponte esto antes de que alguien más te vea semidesnudo en medio del pasillo-le extendió los objetos.**

 **-Arigato. ¿Por alguien más te refieres a Temari?**

 **-Eso es como obvio. Ahora arréglate y vete.-Se volvió a adentrar en el baño, se puso las prendas y guardó su ropa mojada. Luego, bajó las escaleras, dispuesto a irse. Rasa le prestó una sombrilla.**

 **-De verdad agradezco su amabilidad señor Sabaku No.**

 **-No hay de qué, y deja de llamarme señor Sabaku No. Haces que me sienta más viejo de lo que ya estoy. Puedes decirme Rasa.**

 **-Muy bien. Agradezco toda su ayuda Rasa.**

 **-Está bien. Vuelve cuando quieras.-El pelinegro tomó el pomo de la puerta para salir, hasta que una voz femenina lo detuvo.**

 **-Shikamaru.-El nombrado se volteó para encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos verdes de aquella mujer.-Cuídate.-Este le sonrió con ternura.**

 **-Claro que sí. Tú también. Descansa.-El Nara salió y avanzó bajo la potente lluvia hasta su casa.**

…

 **-Yo creo que debería darle una oportunidad a Temari señora Nara. Ella es una buena persona y puede hacer feliz a su hijo.**

 **-¿Acaso alguien pidió que hablaras Suigetsu?-El Hozuki tragó saliva ante la enfurecida mirada de la mujer.**

 **-No, no señora.-No se atrevía a mirarla a la cara de nuevo. De repente, su semblante cambió a uno más relajado.**

 **-Lamento mucho la actitud de mi hijo. A veces suele ser muy rebelde. No pensé que fuera a dejarte plantada Tayuya.**

 **-Está bien, no se preocupe señora Nara. Entiendo que para su hijo haya sido una notica fuerte el saber que se va a casar conmigo. No es algo fácil de asimilar. Para mí también fue complicado al principio; pero lo acepté porque es por el bien de nuestras familias.**

 **-De verdad que eres una niña muy educada, ojalá y a Shikamaru se le pegue algo de eso.-El timbre sonó y Shikaku fue a abrir.**

 **-Veo que ya volviste hijo. Es un alivio.-Lo miró de pies a cabeza con una ceja levantada-¿Y esa ropa?**

 **-Es una larga historia-el joven entró y se encontró con aquella escena-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ella no tendría que haberse ido ya?**

 **-Deberías tratarla con más respeto Shikamaru, ella no es una mujer cualquiera, es tu prometida.**

 **-Para mí no es más que una compañera de clase. Jamás podré aceptarla como algo más.**

 **-Eres un…-su marido le puso una mano en el hombro.**

 **-Ya relájate mujer. Este no es el momento para que te desquites con él.**

 **-Bueno, creo que estamos sobrando aquí, ¿verdad muchachos?-Exclamó Kiba. Los demás asintieron con las cabezas, y en grupo, salieron de la casa.**

 **-Es mejor que tomes asiento hijo.**

 **-No quiero.**

 **-Vamos Shika, no seas tan frío. Con el tiempo debes irte acostumbrando a que nos quedaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, y quién sabe, talvez tengamos hijos y formemos una hermosa familia.-La mirada del moreno era extremadamente seria.**

 **-Me niego.**

 **-Hagas lo que hagas, no puedes negarte. Aparte, Tayuya es mil veces más atractiva que esa tal Temari de la que supuestamente estás enamorado.-Shikamaru golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza, que dejó una grieta.**

 **-Cállate. No puedes comparar a Temari con Tayuya. Está claro que entre las dos hay muchas diferencias; sin embargo, mi novia le gana en todo sobrado a esta tonta.-Su mamá se levantó de la silla.**

 **-¡Shikamaru! ¡No le faltes el respeto de esa manera! ¡Discúlpate inmediatamente!**

 **-No, porque lo que digo es la verdad. Temari es una mujer inteligente y con carácter, no como Tayuya, que es infantil y hueca. Esto me tiene harto. Mejor me voy a mi habitación-subió las escaleras a paso veloz y cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de sí con ira. Yoshino se dispuso a ir tras él y darle una buena muenda por haber sido tan maleducado; sin embargo, Shikaku la detuvo.**

 **-Es preferible que te controles antes de cometer una masacre. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él.**

 **-Está bien.-El hombre se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo. Llamó a la puerta.**

 **-¿Quién es? No quiero hablar con nadie.**

 **-Soy tu padre. Abre, es una orden.-El Nara no tuvo más opción que acceder. Hizo un ademán con la mano y le permitió a su padre pasar.**

 **-¿Qué quieres? Si me vas a decir que debo dejar a Temari, estás loco si crees que lo haré. Si me tengo que escapar con ella, no lo pensaré y me la llevaré conmigo.**

 **-Calma, no te pongas a la defensiva. No vengo a reprocharte lo que has hecho ni mucho menos. Solo te pido que tengamos una conversación de padre a hijo.**

 **-Muy bien. En ese caso, habla primero ya que eres el interesado.**

 **-De acuerdo.-Tomó un respiro.-Puedo ver en tu mirada lo mucho que amas a esa chica y lo feliz que serías a su lado. Se ve que tiene mucho carácter; pero al mismo tiempo es muy bondadosa.-Shikamaru sonrió al recordar los hermosos momentos al lado de la rubia.**

 **-Es verdad. Me ha perdonado un montón de veces los errores que he cometido con ella. Siempre me llena de vida. Es una pena que mi madre no lo quiera asimilar.**

 **-Dale tiempo. Tarde o temprano lo entenderá. De todas maneras, no pierdas la fe y sigue luchando.**

 **-Gracias por entender papá. Se siente bien saber que alguien te apoya en lo que haces.**

 **-De nada. Por algo soy tu padre.-Los dos se miraron frente a frente. A veces, no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, solo gestos. Con eso ya se decían todo. Una vez más, la puerta fue golpeada y una larga cabellera pelirroja realizó su aparición.**

 **-Shika, ¿te importaría que habláramos en privado?**

 **-Bueno, yo los voy a dejar solos. Creo que hay muchos temas de los que deben conversar.-El hombre se retiró de la habitación.**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. A esta historia ya le hacía falta una actualización.

Sé que muchos querrán matarme por la actitud que le puse a Yoshino cuando al principio se comportaba como un alma del señor; sin embargo, no siempre a todos se les puede mostrar solamente el lado amable, ¿verdad? Y sí, también entiendo que es frustrante que Tayuya sea la prometida de Shikamaru; pero así las cosas se ponen más interesantes, ¿no lo creen?

¿Qué conversarán Shika y Tayuya? Díganme en los comentarios.

-Shika: ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan problemática?

-Yo: ¿No hay un día en el que no te quejes?

-Shika: No. Soy un Nara después de todo. (Suspiro con pesadez)

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Ira Desatada (Parte 1)

Capítulo 9

Ira Desatada (Parte 1)

 **El ambiente se hizo tenso y ambos permanecieron con la mirada fija en el otro. Lo único que se escuchaba era el roce del viento con las cortinas. Shikamaru decidió romper el hielo al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana.**

 **-¿Piensas hablar o te vas a quedar todo el tiempo en silencio? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me buscó para hablarme. Siendo así, te escucho.**

 **-¿No piensas invitarme a pasar?-El Nara la miró de reojo con cara de pocos amigos.**

 **-Agradece que me estoy tomando la molestia de prestarte atención. Ese es mi límite. Así serán las cosas entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Muy bien, si así lo prefieres, no me rehusaré. Con tal de verte todos los días tengo suficiente.**

 **-Sí que eres una acosadora profesional.**

 **-Talvez. En fin, entiendo que esta noticia no te guste para nada; pero con el tiempo te irás acostumbrando a mí.**

 **-Ni aunque pasaran millones de años me acostumbraría a tu presencia. No significas nada para mí, así de simple. Mi amor es solo de Temari.-La pelirroja rechistó.**

 **-Lo sé, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes cada vez que cruzamos palabra.-Suspiró con pesadez.-Te advertí desde un inicio que no podrías escapar de esto.**

 **-Lo que implica que tú lo sabías desde hacía mucho antes que yo.**

 **-Sí. El día que me lo dijeron, me puse tan feliz. De algún modo voy a conquistarte, no tengo duda de ello.**

 **-Pues deberías, porque jamás lo conseguirás. Aunque me llenes de cariño y regalos, nunca podré aceptarte como algo más que una compañera.**

 **-No me subestimes. He conquistado a muchos hombres en el pasado, y tú no serás la excepción.**

 **-Di lo que quieras, no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida. Ese es tu problema. Ahora, si ya no tienes nada más que decir, vete.**

 **-¿No te cansas de ser tan frío?**

 **-No, al fin y al cabo, lo llevo en la sangre. Por favor, lárgate. Te lo estoy diciendo de buena manera.**

 **-De acuerdo, me iré; pero recuerda que de ahora en adelante, me tendrás muy cerca. No volveremos a estar separados.**

 **-Lo que sea. Sayonara.**

 **-Sayonara.-Tayuya se perdió de ahí y Shikamaru apoyó sus brazos en la base de la ventana. Suspiró. Ya no sabía qué hacer. ¿Realmente sería capaz de huir de esta realidad? Talvez sí, talvez no.**

 **-Mendokusai, solo a mí me pasan estas cosas tan crueles. Tanto tiempo que me costó rebajar mi orgullo para decirle a Temari que la amo, y ahora resulta que estoy comprometido con esa odiosa pelirroja. ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? A veces deseo no pertenecer a la clase alta. De verdad que es irritante.-Golpeó la pared de al lado y sus nudillos sangraron.-Tengo que ser fuerte, por mí y por ella. Ojalá y mi padre pudiera convencer a mamá de que esto no es lo que quiero.**

…

 **Ambos padres se encontraban en su habitación, recostados en la cama.**

 **-Yoshino, ¿quieres ponerme atención?**

 **-¿Para qué? ¿Para que sigas diciéndome lo mismo una y otra vez? Mi respuesta es no. No declinaré el compromiso de nuestro hijo.**

 **-¿En serio quieres que Shikamaru sea feliz o solo te importa las buenas ganancias que obtendrás con este estúpido matrimonio?**

 **-Por supuesto que quiero que él sea feliz, y Tayuya es un buen partido para él. Los dos tienen muchas cosas en común.**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?**

 **-Etto…-La mujer puso su dedo índice sobre su barbilla, intentando encontrar una respuesta adecuada.**

 **-¿Lo ves? No existe ningún tipo de química entre esos dos. Shikamaru es reservado y tranquilo, por otro lado, se ve que Tayuya es eufórica y llena de energía. Son completamente opuestos.**

 **-¿No se supone que los opuestos se atraen?**

 **-No en todos los casos mujer. Eso deberías saberlo. Lo que nuestro hijo necesita es una chica que complemente su personalidad, y que tenga aspectos muy parecidos a los suyos.**

 **-Si estás deseando que acepte a esa tal Sabaku No Temari como mi nuera, estás muy equivocado Shikaku. Ella jamás será parte de esta familia.**

 **-Pero él la ama.**

 **-No, no lo hace. Tarde o temprano se le quitará la pendejada de andar detrás de esa tonta.-Shikaku suspiró.**

 **-¿Ya olvidaste el modo en el que tú y yo acabamos siendo pareja?**

 **-Es obvio, nos enamoramos y decidimos formar una familia.**

 **-¿No quieres lo mismo para Shikamaru?**

 **-Claro; pero de todas las personas en las que se podía fijar tenía que ser en ella. No tiene un buen estatus, no es de una familia conocida. No está a nuestra altura.**

 **-Para el amor no existen las barreras mujer. Entiéndelo. Si Shikamaru quiere estar con ella, pues déjalo.**

 **-No lo haré. No tiene caso.**

…

 **Al día siguiente, Temari se levantó como cada mañana. Se arregló y bajó a buscar qué comer. Como en la mayoría de las ocasiones, su padre le dejó comida para que la calentara y se sirviera. Se sentó en el comedor y se dispuso a disfrutar de aquel manjar.**

 **-¿Y ahora qué haré?-Se preguntó a sí misma.-Nunca imaginé que una cosa como esta pasaría. Justo cuando entendí lo mucho que él significa para mí, resulta que ya tiene a alguien con quien estar, y de todas las mujeres en el mundo, es Tayuya, ¿Cómo es posible? Daría lo que fuera por ser parte de la clase alta, así no habría problema de que estuviera al lado de Shikamaru para siempre.-Ubicó su mano en su boca y cayó en llanto.**

 **-¿Te sientes bien Temari?-Esa voz la descolocó. Lentamente, volteó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos de uno de sus hermanos.**

 **-Gaara…yo…-Le extendió la mano.**

 **-Ven, vamos a hablar en el sofá.-Tomaron asiento en el gran sillón.**

 **-¿No deberías haberte ido a trabajar ya? Creí que hoy tenían una reunión importante.**

 **-Así es. Les dije a papá y a Kankuro que los alcanzaría más tarde.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque hay algo de lo que necesitas hablar y no te sientes capaz. Por ello, prefieres guardártelo para ti misma.**

 **-¿Por qué insinúas que estoy ocultando algo? ¿Cómo en qué sentido podría mentirte?**

 **-Te conozco desde que eras un bebé, sé cuándo ocultas algo. Así que, dime, te escucho.-La rubia se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.**

 **-¿De verdad que te lo puedo contar sin que te vuelvas loco?**

 **-Sabes que a la única persona que se lo puedes contar es a mí, porque soy el más clamado de la familia. Si papá se entera, de seguro saldría corriendo a encarar al causante del problema, y por otro lado, si Kankuro lo descubre, perderá el control de sus acciones.**

 **-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…Shikamaru…ya está comprometido con alguien más.**

 **-Ya me lo esperaba.-Esa frase la desconcertó.**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Sí, no siempre los de la clase alta tienen una vida fácil aunque lo parezca. Es cierto que viven nadando en el dinero; pero eso no a todos los hace felices. Muchos buscan ver qué hay más allá de las grandes mansiones, los viajes y los accesorios de oro. Algunos lo consiguen, otros no.**

 **-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

 **-He trabajado con mucha gente rica, y casi todos me dicen lo mismo. Por eso, es que deciden trabajar en un lugar entre comillas mediocre para conocer una realidad muy alterna a la de ellos.-Una vez más, Temari liberó las lágrimas.**

 **-¿Por qué todo esto tiene que ser tan complicado? Todo lo que quiero es ser feliz a su lado.**

 **-Y lo conseguirás, tenlo por seguro. Si ese sujeto en verdad te ama, hará de todo con tal de que su familia no los separe. Tienes que confiar en él y el sentimiento tan fuerte que hay entre los dos. Lo entiendes, ¿no?**

 **-Sí, va a ser una dura batalla; pero lo conseguiré.-Los dos hermanos se abrazaron.**

 **-Así será.-De repente, el teléfono de la Sabaku No sonó. Contestó.**

 **-¿Sí?...oh, hola Shikamaru, ¿pasó algo?...¿Ahora?...Muy bien, ya voy para allá…Claro, nos vemos.**

 **-¿Tienes que irte?**

 **-Así es. Igual, te agradezco por haberme escuchado. De verdad que acabo de quitarme un peso de encima.**

 **-No hay de qué. Para eso siempre van a estar los hermanos mayores. Te deseo suerte.**

 **-Arigato.-Temari salió corriendo de su casa para encontrarse con su novio. Al llegar, lo encontró tirado en el pasto mirando las nubes. El Nara cruzó miradas con ella y sonrío de forma ladina.**

 **-Por fin llegaste. Ven aquí.-Le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se hiciera a su lado, a lo que ella no se negó. Ahora ambos estaban contemplando el cielo. Se tomaron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.**

 **-¿Para qué querías verme? Sabes que no pueden descubrirnos así, o de lo contrario, tu madre te podría hacer algo.**

 **-Ya te lo dije anoche, la conexión con mi familia me importa un comino. Yo solo quiero seguir a tu lado, eso es todo. Te llamé porque hay algo muy importante que quiero que sepas.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-El vago suspiró con pesadez.**

 **-Quiero que vivamos juntos.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿No es un poco repentino?**

 **-Lo sé; pero, es la única manera de que no nos separen. Además, encontraré un buen trabajo para cubrir todos los gastos y mantenerte. No tomaré dinero de mi familia, conseguiré el mío con mi esmero.**

 **-¿Y qué hay de Tayuya?**

 **-Ella es la que menos interesa en estos momentos. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?**

 **-Claro; pero…tendría que discutirlo con mi padre y pues…**

 **-No te preocupes por él. De eso me haré cargo yo. Lo voy a convencer, tenlo por seguro.**

 **-Está bien, te creo.-Giraron sus cuerpos para admirar lo que tenían al frente. Con delicadeza, Shikamaru acarició el rostro de su novia con su mano.**

 **-De verdad que eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado en la vida Temari. Te amo.**

 **-Yo también te amo.-Sonrieron. Se besaron. En definitiva, no podían vivir sin el otro. Sus corazones estaban conectados, y ningún obstáculo se opondría a su relación. Todavía tenían fe de que las cosas se solucionarían.**

 **-Con que aquí estaba joven Nara.-Los tortolitos se levantaron y quedaron pasmados. Un grupo de hombres en traje los había encontrado. El pelinegro rechistó.**

 **-¿Quiénes son ellos?**

 **-Guardias de la familia Nara. Los encargados de proteger a cada miembro. ¿En serio esa mujer fue capaz de mandarlos hasta aquí para arruinarme la vida? Sí que puede llegar a ser un fastidio cuando se le da la regalada gana.**

 **-La señora Nara quiere verlo de inmediato.**

 **-¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que ella quiera? No puede seguir controlando mi vida. No se lo pienso permitir, ya no más.**

 **-¡Shikamaru!-Un grito los dejó a todos paralizados.**

 **-Ino…-La rubia de una coleta llegó agitada a la escena donde los demás estaban-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?-La Yamanaka se echó a llorar.**

 **-La empresa de mi padre quebró.**

 **-¿Quebró? ¿Cómo que quebró?**

 **-Así es Temari. De un momento a otro, todas las ventas cayeron en picada, y ahora no sé qué hacer. No entiendo cómo todo esto es posible. Según lo que me dijeron, tu madre rompió el contrato que había sido establecido entre ambas familias, y también anunció en una entrevista que hacíamos parte de la mafia.-El Nara se encabronó. Apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de no explotar en frente de las chicas.**

 **-Esa mujer…ya no la soporto. Ino, lleva a Temari a su casa, ahora. Yo hablaré con mi madre para que arregle esto, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Entendido. Suerte.**

 **-Arigato.-Antes de tomar rumbo, la voz de su chica detuvo sus pasos.**

 **-Shikamaru, espera.**

 **-¿Qué pasó?**

 **-Prométeme que no te volverás loco al hablar con ella, ¿sí? Mantente tranquilo.**

 **-Te lo prometo.-Le dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo. Al llegar a su residencia, entró con una furia incontenible, con cara de pocos amigos y más que dispuesto a encarar a la mujer que lo parió. Abrió la puerta de la oficina de su madre, quien enarcó una ceja.**

 **-¿Me vas a explicar la razón de tu actitud Shikamaru? ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó que tienes que tocar antes de entrar a un sitio? ¿Y por qué tienes la cara tan roja de la ira?-El Nara golpeó el escritorio con tanta fuerza, que casi se parte a la mitad.**

 **-¡No me cambies el tema mujer! ¡Ya sé lo que le hiciste a la empresa de la familia Yamanaka! ¡No intentes ocultarlo! ¡Ino me lo dijo todo!-La mujer suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.**

 **-Esa niña sí que no puede mantener la boca cerrada. Me sorprende que sus padres se lo explicaran todo. ¿Qué les cuesta tener secretos con su niña mimada y hueca?**

 **-¡No la trates de esa manera! ¡Ino ha sido mi amiga desde que era un niño! ¡No te dejaré que te metas con ella! ¡Arregla este maldito asunto de una buena vez!**

 **-¿Amiga? ¿Quién necesita amigos en esta vida? Lo más importante en este mundo no es la amistad ni mucho menos el amor. Se nota que has vivido cegado por mucho tiempo.**

 **-¿¡Entonces por qué tú y papá se casaron!? ¿¡Acaso no se amaban!? ¿¡Fue debido a los negocios o qué!?-Yoshino se levantó de su silla y encaró a su hijo.**

 **-No metas a tu padre en esto. Si quisimos deshacer todo contrato con los Yamanaka, fue porque es lo mejor para nosotros. Nadie puede estar a nuestro nivel, nadie.**

 **-¡Tú no eres así y lo sabes! ¡Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees! ¡A pesar de que a veces eres cruel, sé que tu corazón no está podrido!-Sus palabras la estaban inmutando. Shikamaru relajó su respiración.-Escucha, no es necesario que actúes de este modo para conseguir lo que quieres.**

 **-¡¿Y a ti eso que te importa?! ¡Yo lo único que quiero que hagas es que cortes todo lazo con esa asquerosa rubia! ¡Ella no te merece!-El pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza para no cometer una locura.**

 **-Al contrario, soy yo quien no la merece. Tantos errores que he cometido con ella, y ahora que por fin está a mi lado, no pienso dejarla ir.-La castaña soltó una carcajada igual a la de un villano.**

 **-¿Lo que implica que eres capaz de todo por ella? Entonces, ¿eliges protegerla o salvar el negocio de tu querida amiga? Las dos no pueden salir bien parqueadas en este asunto.**

 **-Las ayudaré a las dos, no importa lo mucho que me cueste. No podrás detenerme hagas lo que hagas. Soy tu hijo de todos modos, en parte tenemos el mismo carácter, y ambos sabemos, que cuando me propongo a algo, no descanso hasta conseguirlo.-Una vez más, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Esta vez, era Shikaku.**

 **-¿Es verdad que permitiste que los negocios de los Yamanaka cayeran?**

 **-Papá…**

 **-Responde mujer, sin mentirme.-Yoshino sonrió maliciosamente.**

 **-Es verdad; pero esta es la única forma para que tu hijo entre en razón y acepte que el tener una relación amorosa con esa tal Sabaku No Temari no hará más que arruinarle la vida.**

 **-Sí que has cambiado con los años Yoshino. Ya no eres la mujer de la que me enamoré hace años.-Aquella declaración la dejó perpleja, puesto que su marido la dijo con una tranquilidad inexplicable.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué ya no significo nada para ti?**

 **-Todavía eres importante en mi vida; sin embargo, no como antes. No eres aquella joven que tomaba las decisiones correctas, y dejabas que todo fluyera. ¿En qué momento te volviste así? ¿El dinero te cegó? ¿O es que ya dejaste de amarme?-No sabía qué responder ni cómo actuar en ese momento. Se limitaba a contemplar la mirada tan serena y fría de su esposo. Suspiró.**

 **-No, sigo amándote Shikaku; pero…no lo entiendes. Nuestro hijo no puede mandar por la borda su futuro así. ¿Qué pasará cuando no tenga nada y se quede solo?**

 **-¿No confías en él? ¿No crees en sus capacidades de salir adelante?**

 **-No es eso, claro que creo en él…**

 **-¿Entonces por qué haces todo esto?**

 **-Yo…**

 **-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no quiero saber tus razones. Tarde o temprano entenderás que lo que estás haciendo está mal. Herir a los demás por tus caprichos, ¿qué pasó con la chica fuerte que nadie podía derrumbar? ¿Qué pasó con esos bellos momentos que tuvimos juntos? ¿Se han ido?**

 **-Shikaku…-El hombre hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de que parara.**

 **-Deja así. Hablaremos de esto luego, cuando las cosas no estén tan tensas.-Abrió la puerta para salir; pero antes de eso, se detuvo a mitad de camino.-Me decepcionas Yoshino, en serio. Jamás creí que llegarías a este punto solo por dinero. Tu avaricia se ve que es incontrolable y no sé si pueda seguir soportando tu actitud.-Se retiró de ahí.**

 **-Shikaku…-Sus ojos cafés se aguaron y su hijo lo notó sin problema.**

 **-Poco a poco estás derrumbando a esta familia. El día que menos te los esperes, papá te dejará sola al igual que yo. Si no cambias tu pensamiento, las cosas se saldrán de control y no podrás retroceder en el tiempo para reparar tus errores.-Su heredero también se fue, quedando sola. Lanzó el esfero contra la pared y se agarró la cabeza con fuerza.**

 **-¡¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas?! ¡Todo es culpa de esa estúpida niña! ¡De no ser porque ella se metió en la vida de mi hijo, no tendría que actuar de este modo! Tengo que sacarla del medio.-Suspiro-¿Cómo se supone que haré eso? Piensa Yoshino, piensa por amor a Dios. Un momento, lo tengo. Esto de seguro no fallará.**

…

 **-Arigato Ino. No era necesario que hicieras esto por mí. Podía volver por mi cuenta.**

 **-No te preocupes, ¿para qué están las amigas si no es para ayudarte en lo que necesites? Además, fue tu novio quien me pidió el favor, y yo con gusto le colaboro en todo lo que puedo.**

 **-Parece que su vínculo no fue forjado por el dinero.**

 **-En absoluto. Es verdad que nos conocimos gracias a nuestros padres debido a los contratos que han establecido; pero jamás le prestamos atención a eso porque no existía la necesidad de ello.**

 **-Ya veo. Él significa mucho para ti.**

 **-Más de lo que crees. Nadie puede romper la gran amistad que tenemos. Cuando las cosas no están bien en mi vida, él aparece y me cuida como si fuera su hermanita, y yo hago lo mismo por él.**

 **-Me sorprende que no se haya enamorado de ti ni tú de él si se conocen desde hace tanto.**

 **-Forjamos una amistad, no un noviazgo; aunque recuerdo que hubo una ocasión en la cual nos dijeron que nos iban a casar. Hicimos todo tipo de reclamos para que eso no pasara, y al final, logramos convencerlos.**

 **-Debió ser incómodo.**

 **-No te imaginas cuánto.-Sonrieron. No todo era malo, había momentos en los que podían olvidar las dificultades.-Bueno, será mejor que entres.**

 **-Hai. Sayonara**

 **-Sayonara.-Abrió la puerta y entró en su hogar. Se recostó en el sofá y se quedó contemplando el techo.**

 **-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? Nunca imaginé que su madre podría llegar a ser alguien tan cruel. ¿Arruinar los negocios de los Yamanaka solo para que su hijo "entre en razón"? Eso es algo tan exagerado. De verdad que no entiendo por qué lo hace. ¿Tanto me odia? No es mi culpa que el destino nos uniera a Shikamaru y a mí, solo pasó. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo. A pesar de las circunstancias y los problemas, entendimos que nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Anhelo que ella lo entienda y nos acepte como una pareja. ¿Qué voy a hacer para que todo esto se solucione? No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados toda la vida.**

 **El timbré sonó, lo que sorprendió a la Sabaku No.**

 **-¿Será que hoy les dieron descanso? No suelen estar aquí tan temprano.-Se levantó para abrir; sin embargo, no se llevó una muy grata sorpresa.**

 **-Hola Temari, ¿cómo estás?-Los ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas.**

 **-Señora…Nara. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?**

 **-Solo vine para saludar y asegurarme de que estés bien. ¿Tu padre está?**

 **-No señora; pero si quiere, puede pasar a esperarlo. Yo lo llamo y le aviso que usted está aquí.**

 **-Sería un honor.-Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer, quien de una vez tomó asiento en el comedor.**

 **-¿Puedo servirle una taza de café?**

 **-¿No tendrás té de casualidad?**

 **-Sí señora.**

 **-Entonces un té de manzanilla, por favor.**

 **-Enseguida.-Temari se fue a la cocina a preparar el pedido. Tomó su celular y llamó a su padre.-Hola papá, menos mal que me contestaste…no, no es un asunto grave…es que alguien quiere verte y hablar contigo y mis hermanos…sí, ahora mismo…haz el intento, por favor…arigato…sayonara.-Al terminar, le entregó el pocillo a la invitada.-Aquí tiene.**

 **-Muchas gracias. Se ve que tus padres te supieron educar.-La rubia no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, esa mujer tenía la habilidad de causar miedo, incluso si esas no eran sus verdaderas intenciones.**

 **-Así es.**

 **-Cuéntame un poco de tu vida. ¿Qué oficio tiene tu padre?**

 **-Es empleado de una empresa, para ser exactos, es el contador.**

 **-Ya veo, es muy interesante. Me imagino que le va muy bien.**

 **-Sí señora.**

 **-¿Qué hay de tu madre?-La Sabaku No tragó saliva ante tal pregunta.**

 **-Bueno, ella…falleció hace mucho tiempo.**

 **-Te pido disculpas, no quise…-Yoshino se hizo la preocupada, pues lo último que le importaba era el dolor por el que había tenido que pasar la novia de su hijo.**

 **-Está bien, no se preocupe. No lo sabía después de todo; sin embargo, siempre me han dicho que fue una gran mujer; hermosa y dispuesta a todo por su familia.**

 **-Al menos tienes una buena descripción de ella.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-¿Y tienes hermanos?**

 **-Sí, los dos son mayores que yo.**

 **-¿Y trabajan?**

 **-Sí, con mi padre.**

 **-Ya veo. Se nota que tienes mucho que contar con respecto a tu vida, ¿no?-Al pensar en sus familiares, Temari recuperó el orgullo que la hacía ser ella misma y fue capaz de dejar el temor que ejercía aquella mujer con una simple mirada. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa, con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados y la cabeza sobre estas. Finalmente, supo que debía ser fuerte y enfrentarla.**

 **-Nada que sea necesario que usted sepa, señora Nara.**

 **-¿Estás tratando de provocarme?-La rubia sonrió en señal de victoria.**

 **-No, en absoluto. Lo que pasa es que hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle, claro, si no le molesta responder.**

 **-Para nada. Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?-Ambas se retaban con la mirada. Ninguna iba a desistir. Era obvio que una de las dos iba a salir victoriosa; ¿pero quién? ¿Cuál de las dos llegaría a resistir más? Solo era cuestión de tiempo para averiguarlo.**

 **-¿Exactamente a qué vino? Porque ese cuento de que quería saludar, no me lo trago tan fácil. Dígame, ¿qué es lo que está ocultando?-Yoshino soltó una carcajada llena de maldad.**

 **-No eres tan hueca como había pensado. Bueno, ¿quieres saber la razón por la cual realmente me encuentro aquí? ¿En esta pocilga?-La Sabaku No frunció el ceño, y contuvo todas sus ganas de lanzarle un plato a la cara.**

 **-Sí, no debe costarle nada darme una razón, ¿o sí?**

 **-Claro que no; sin embargo, lo sabrás cuando tu querido padre vuelva de trabajar.-El cerrojo de la puerta fue abierto.-Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma.**

 **-¿Qué es eso tan importante para lo que nos necesitas Temari? Espero que valga la pena, porque estaba muy feliz en el trabajo.**

 **-¿Pues cómo no ibas a estar feliz Kankuro? Si te la pasas durmiendo a toda hora. Lo único para lo que te levantas es para cogerte a la secretaria.**

 **-Pero es genial pasar el rato con ella después del almuerzo, ¿qué quieres que te diga hermano?-Temari carraspeó en señal de que se callaran. Rasa les dio un puño en la cabeza a los dos.**

 **-¿Quieren cambiar sus temas de conversación? ¿No se dan cuenta de que te tenemos una visita?**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Para eso nos devolvimos? ¿Para recibir a alguien? ¿Acaso le era tan difícil a Temari hacer eso?**

 **-Si nos llamó, es porque no es cualquiera.-Al verla, el dueño de casa se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.**

 **-Nara…Yoshino…-La nombrada se levantó y le extendió la mano para saludar.**

 **-Finalmente nos conocemos, señor Sabaku No.**

 **-¿Qué hace una de las mayores magnates de la ciudad en nuestra casa?**

 **-Solamente vine a traerles un regalo.-A la rubia no le generaba ni cinco de confianza aquella señora. Algo ocultaba, eso estaba claro; ¿pero qué era con exactitud? Tendría que encontrar la respuesta, ya fuese por las buenas o por las malas.**

 **-¿Un regalo?-Todos tomaron asiento.**

 **-Así es.**

 **-¿Y a qué se debe tanta amabilidad por parte suya?**

 **-Oh, lo que pasa es que me enteré que su hija y mi hijo andan muy juntos en estos últimos días. Así que, quise mostrarles mi gratitud.-Puso un maletín sobre la mesa y lo abrió al instante. A nadie le cabía en la cabeza lo que había dentro.**

 **-¡Cuánto dinero!**

 **-Sí, para ser exactos, son ryo, y son todos suyos.-Para Temari esto no tenía buena espina, algo malo tenía que salir de todo esto. Nadie sería capaz de ir a la casa de otro a ofrecer un montón de dinero sin esconder una mala intención, o eso era lo que nuestra protagonista creía.**

 **-No debió haberse molestado señora Nara, esto es demasiado. No podemos aceptarlo así nada más.**

 **-Pues está claro que no se los voy a dar así nada más, señor Sabaku No. Tengo una condición para usted.**

 **-Dígame, ¿cuál es?**

 **-Que su hija deje en paz a mi hijo. De ese modo, obtendrán esta ganancia. ¿No le parece genial? Es una buena oferta después de todo. En mi vida entera, jamás había ofrecido una cantidad tan grande.**

 **-¿Disculpe? ¿Podría volverme a repetir su condición si no es mucha molestia?**

 **-Con gusto. Su hija tiene que romper todo lazo que haya forjado con mi hijo, para que así, ustedes se queden con el dinero. ¿Qué opina al respecto?**

 **-No…no estoy muy seguro. Déjeme pensarlo.**

 **-No hay nada que pensar señor Sabaku No, ¿acepta o no la oferta?**

 **-Papá, ¿en serio lo harás?**

 **-Ese dinero nos daría muchos beneficios Gaara.**

 **-¿Y qué hay de la felicidad de tu hija? ¿Piensas tirarla por la borda así no más? No te creo capaz de una cosa así. ¿No has dicho siempre que tus hijos están antes que nada?**

 **-No te lo tomes a mal jovencito; pero hay veces en las cuales hay que quitar los obstáculos del camino, ¿no?**

 **-¿Qué está insinuando con esas palabras? ¿Qué mi hija es un estorbo para su hijo?**

 **-Sí que entiende rápido las indirectas.**

 **-Discúlpenme, olvidé que hay algo que tengo que hacer en la cocina. Ya regreso.-El pelirrojo se retiró por unos momentos. Al volver, venía con una jarra llena de agua. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se la arrojó a Yoshino, dejándola empapada. Nadie creía lo que acababa de pasar. ¿En serio Gaara, el tranquilo y frío Gaara, había hecho eso?**

ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Díganme en los comentarios qué creen que va a pasar después de esto. Por si acaso, sí, decidí tomar la escena del dorama "Boys Over Flowers" o "Boys Before Flowers", (que sigue siendo 100% recomendado) da igual cómo le digan. La única diferencia, es que aquí utilicé agua en lugar de arroz.

Ya sé que muchos querrán matarme por el comportamiento de Yoshino. Lo sé, yo también a veces quisiera golpearme por ponerla tan cruel; pero, no siempre todos tienen un lado lindo. Aquí, ella es la antagonista junto con Tayuya. A veces poner a los enemigos de siempre es aburrido.

-Gaara: ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?

-Yo: No, para nada. De hecho, esto le pone más emoción a la historia.

-Gaara: Me hiciste arrojarle agua a una mujer de la alta sociedad. Por favor, ni que yo fuera tan irrespetuoso.

-Yo: Sé que no; pero si ponía a Kankuro, iba a ser muy obvio.

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	11. Ira Desatada (Parte 2)

Capítulo 10

Ira Desatada (Parte 2)

 **Nadie se había movido ni dicho palabra alguna desde aquel incidente cometido por Gaara. Todos seguían con la sorpresa en sus caras y él cargaba con una ira inexplicable en su mirada. La jarra todavía permanecía en sus manos. Nunca antes se le había visto tan fuera de sus casillas. Era como estar en una pesadilla. Yoshino se levantó de la silla y encaró al pelirrojo.**

 **-¡¿Qué te pasa niñato?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?!**

 **-¡Claro que lo sé, solo que me importa un comino! ¡Quién sea que intente meterse con mi familia, lo paga muy caro! ¡Usted puede ser una de las personas con más dinero en el mundo; pero ese título lo perdió cuando ofendió a mi hermana! ¡Créame que nunca se lo voy a perdonar!**

 **-¡¿Y crees que me importa si ofendo a tu querida hermana?! ¡Por favor, no es más que una escoria y la mujer que está lavándole el cerebro a mi hijo!**

 **-¡Aquí la única escoria es usted al insultar a alguien solo por mostrarle la realidad a su hijo!-La mujer se relajó para no soltar una palabrota.**

 **-Realmente no sabes con quién te estás metiendo. Si quiero, soy capaz de arruinarte a ti y a tu querida familia.**

 **-¡Ya veremos cómo lo solucionaremos cuando llegue el momento! ¡Lárguese de aquí y llévese su mugroso dinero! ¡No nos hace falta!-Ella tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a partir, conservando su indestructible orgullo. Gaara la seguía con la mirada fija y el ceño bien fruncido.**

 **-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieren. Cuando menos se lo esperen, se darán cuenta de lo mucho que les hará falta esta gran cantidad y se arrepentirán de no haberla aceptado, ténganlo por seguro.**

 **-¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Ahora!-La castaña salió por la puerta y se perdió de vista de los Sabaku No. El chico dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y respiró hondo para recuperar la calma que esa mujer le había arrebatado. Se tocó la cabeza y cayó sobre una de las sillas. Temari tomó una almohada y comenzó a echarle viento a su hermano.**

 **-¿Estás bien hermano?-Le preguntó con preocupación. Gaara tomó su muñeca para que detuviera sus movimientos.**

 **-Sí, estoy bien Temari.-Suspiró.-Necesito despejar mi mente. Tuve un momento de mucha tensión.**

 **-Tranquilo, todos estábamos igual. Yo la verdad no sabía cómo echarla de aquí sin tratarla tan mal. Lástima que me quitaste la oportunidad de ello.**

 **-¿De verdad que estabas planeando eso papá? Pero te veías tan sereno mientras hablabas con la vieja esa.**

 **-Por supuesto Kankuro, lo único fue que estaba conteniendo mi ira lo mejor posible para que ella no lo notara, porque el que se mete con alguno de nosotros, no la tendrá fácil.**

 **-Eso es verdad. Somos los Sabaku No, y nadie podrá derribarnos si es lo que quiere. Que esa mujer ataque con lo mejor que tenga e intente arruinarnos. El tiro le saldrá por la culata.**

 **-Me disculpo con ustedes, no fue mi intención mostrarme tan fuera de mí. Solo que esa mujer me puso los pelos de punta.**

 **-No es necesario que te disculpes con nosotros hermano.-Gaara se sorprendió ante el comentario.**

 **-Kankuro…**

 **-La verdad es que todos queríamos sacarla de aquí desde que trató a Temari con tal irrespeto. Ninguno lo iba a tolerar. Admito que en un momento pensé en darle un puño en esa cara de señora rica para que dejara de fastidiar; pero recordé que a las mujeres no les podemos hacer esa clase de daño, así que tuve que retener mis instintos asesinos.**

 **-Debo agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí Gaara. Fue un lindo gesto por parte tuya. Al principio, me sorprendió mucho que te dejaras llevar por la ira; pero me sentí feliz al saber que puedo contar contigo.-Le sonrió a su hermana con ternura.**

 **-Eres mi hermanita Temari, siempre voy a estar al pendiente de ti, y no dejaré que nadie te trate mal, porque sé la gran persona que eres. Que tienes tus defectos como cualquier ser humano; pero eso no cambia que transmitas alegría a todo lugar al que vas.-La rubia abrazó a su hermano.**

 **-Qué lindas palabras. Te quiero mucho.-Lo estrechó tanto que casi lo ahoga. Gaara mandaba señales de que se la quitaran de encima antes de que se quedara sin aire. Entre los otros dos de la familia, lo ayudaron.**

 **-¿No crees que deberías medir un poco más tu fuerza?**

 **-Gomen, no era mi intención. Es que me emocioné mucho.**

 **-Sí nos pudimos dar cuenta de ello.**

…

 **Shikamaru iba caminando hacia la residencia Sabaku No para ver a su novia. En el trayecto, sin esperarlo, vio a su madre con un curioso paquete y empapada. La mujer giró el rostro y se cruzó con los ojos de su hijo. El silencio permaneció por unos minutos, ambos se contemplaban, diciéndose más de lo que podían con la mirada.**

 **-¿Me vas a explicar lo que haces aquí o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza?-El pelinegro frunció el ceño.**

 **-Me robaste la pregunta de la boca.-Otro silencio se formó entre los dos, buscando encontrar quién caería primero. Cargaban con un orgullo muy elevado como para desistir en su objetivo; descubrir la razón de la presencia del otro. Una vez más, Yoshino rompió el hielo.**

 **-Yo pregunté primero, así que responde.**

 **-Voy a ver a Temari.**

 **-¿A la rubia desteñida esa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿No te das cuenta que esa mujer solo te está haciendo daño?**

 **-Ella no me hace ningún daño, la única que lo genera aquí eres tú con tus absurdas ideas del compromiso con Tayuya. ¿Qué te cuesta entender que ella no es la chica indicada para mí y que no la amo?**

 **-Con el tiempo aprenderás a hacerlo. Tayuya no es una mala persona.**

 **-Puede que no; pero sí es muy posesiva, y no es algo que me guste mucho en una mujer. Además, ni aunque pasen miles de años la podré ver como algo más.**

 **-Sí que me tienes decepcionada Shikamaru. ¿En qué momento cambiaste tanto?**

 **-Primero, no me importa si te sientes decepcionada con mi actitud, este es el camino que he elegido, y no me detendré hasta que aceptes que Temari es la única capaz de poner mi mundo de cabeza.**

 **-Es increíble lo tonto que eres al creer que realmente la amas. De todas las mujeres que podías elegir tenía que ser ella.**

 **-No me interesa si te agrada o no, eso no permitirá que me aleje de ella. Ahora contesta, ¿qué haces aquí y mojada?-Sus rostros no se habían relajado en ningún sentido. No iban a bajar la guardia, no importaba lo que pudiera pasar.**

 **-Simplemente vine a visitar a unas personas para realizar unos trámites y parece que no les gustó mucho mi oferta, nada por lo que deberías preocuparte.-Shikamaru comenzó a olfatear como un perro, y esa esencia que se coló en sus fosas nasales no le cambió el semblante. Observó el pequeño maletín con mayor detenimiento.**

 **-Eso es mucho dinero, ¿no? No me digas que estabas planeando que Temari se separara de mí sobornándola, porque parece la única razón por la cual te asomarías por esta zona.-Su risa de villano de película resurgió.**

 **-Sí que heredaste el cerebro de tu padre. Claro que para eso estoy aquí.-Su heredero apretó los puños con fuerza, a tal punto que se enterró las uñas y una pequeña cantidad de sangre rodó por sus manos.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta frescura? Es como si dentro de tu corazón no existiera ni una sola pizca de empatía. Es increíble lo lejos que puedes llegar por quitarme mi felicidad.**

 **-Pronto entenderás que hago esto por tu bien y el de nuestra familia. Haré hasta lo imposible por que no vuelvas a estar con ella.**

 **-Inténtalo si quieres; no funcionará. Como sea, mejor me voy antes de que se me salte la piedra.-Yoshino agarró al vago de la camisa para que no diera un paso más.**

 **-Si vas tras ella, me aseguraré de desterrarte de los Nara.-Se liberó con hastío.**

 **-Ya te lo dije, haz lo que quieras, no es de mi incumbencia. En primer lugar, jamás quise ser alguien con todo el dinero del mundo y arruinar la vida de los demás cuando quisiera. Si así quisiste educarme, créeme que no te sirvió de nada.-Siguió hasta llegar a su destino. Llamó a la puerta, la cual le fue abierta por Kankuro, quien lo miró con extrañeza.**

 **-¿Nara? ¿A qué viniste? No me digas que tú también vas a tratar de sobornarnos al igual que lo intentó tu madre.**

 **-No, claro que no. Entiendo que no confíes en mí del todo; pero tampoco exageres. A Temari jamás podría hacerle una cosa de esas, te lo juro.**

 **-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?**

 **-Quería hablar con tu padre, es urgente.-Sus ojos cafés mostraban tanta seriedad que el castaño no tuvo más opción que dejarlo pasar. Se hizo a un lado y el Nara entró en la casa. Su novia lo recibió con un gran abrazo que le fue correspondido de inmediato.**

 **-¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Estoy bien, tranquila. Tú debes estar fatal.-Se separaron.-Me enteré de que mi madre vino hasta aquí para alejarnos.**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **-Me encontré con ella cuando venía de camino, y le hice confesar. No me imagino lo que debiste haber sentido.**

 **-Sí, fue horrible. Por respeto no dije nada y mantuve mi compostura lo más que pude. Gaara fue el que la echó de aquí.**

 **-¿En serio?-El vago enfocó su vista en el sujeto pelirrojo. No le entraba en la cabeza como alguien tan reservado hubiese puesto a la furibunda mujer que lo trajo al mundo en su lugar.**

 **-¿Qué? Obvio fui yo. ¿Qué pensabas Nara? ¿Qué iba a dejar que esa mujer siguiera insultando a mi hermana? Tengo paciencia; pero no cuando se trata de mi familia.**

 **-Está bien, te creo.-Sus ojos cambiaron de objetivo y observaron a Rasa con detenimiento.-Vine aquí para hablar con usted.**

 **-¿Conmigo? Dime, ¿qué ocurre?**

 **-Quisiera saber si usted le daría permiso a Temari de irse a vivir conmigo.-Aquella petición dejó al dueño de casa estupefacto. ¿A qué venía eso tan de repente? No estaba seguro si dejar a su hija en manos de alguien más que no fueran sus hermanos. Se lo quedó pensando por varios minutos.**

 **-¿No te parece que es un poco pronto?**

 **-Escuche, amo a su hija como nunca antes había querido a alguien en mi vida, y quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella. Entiendo que es una propuesta un tanto descabellada; pero…**

 **-Sé lo mucho que la quieres y que siempre haces lo posible para hacerla feliz, y de eso estoy muy agradecido; pero no voy a dejar a mi niña así sin más, al menos no hasta que se casen, lo que también sigue siendo muy pronto.**

 **-Papá por favor, danos esta oportunidad de vivir juntos como una pareja.**

 **-Lo siento Temari, no puedo. Shikamaru, si lo que te preocupa es tu madre y que intente seguir atormentándonos, en especial a mi hija, descuida. Entre los cuatro saldremos adelante de esta situación, porque somos una familia, y siempre nos apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas.-El Nara se resignó a seguir insistiendo, ya que se dio cuenta que le sería imposible obtener el permiso del hombre.**

 **-Está bien, si así son las cosas, no dudaré de su palabra Rasa. Bueno, ¿por lo menos podría invitarla a comer?-Rasa suspiró.**

 **-De acuerdo; pero ni se les ocurra llegar tarde.**

 **-Le prometo que volveremos pronto.-Agarró a su novia y salieron de ahí. Caminaron por unos largos minutos hasta que finalmente, llegaron al primer restaurante en el que habían comido juntos.**

 **-Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos. Siempre que vengo aquí es difícil no sentir nostalgia.**

 **-Para mí también todo esto está lleno de recuerdos, y he de admitir que los mejores han sido estando contigo. Incluso, en estos momentos en los que la situación no está tan a nuestro favor, el estar a tu lado para mí es más que suficiente.-Su confesión sorprendió a la Sabaku No, y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Se apegó a él.**

 **-Siempre tienes que decir cursilerías en el momento más inoportuno, ¿verdad? Supongo que eso jamás cambiará en ti.**

 **-Ni aunque pasen miles de años dejaré de decirte que te amo de todas las formas existentes posibles.-Entraron y tomaron asiento. La camarera se les acercó.**

 **-¿Les puedo tomar la orden?**

 **-Dos sopas de ramen, por favor.**

 **-Enseguida.-La mujer se fue y de nuevo quedaron los dos solos. El semblante de Temari se tornó un poco más serio.**

 **-¿De verdad crees que podremos ser felices con tu madre en medio?-Shikamaru suspiró y tomó la mano de su chica con firmeza. Su rostro detonaba determinación.**

 **-No te preocupes por eso de momento. Yo me haré cargo de que ella no se meta más en nuestra relación y nos deje en paz. Confía en mí.**

 **-Confío en ti, en quien no confío es en ella y en lo que pueda llegar a hacer, y ahora que Tayuya también está involucrada, es capaz de todo. Así que, no sé qué pueda salir de todo esto.**

 **-En serio, no tienes que preocuparte por ellas dos. Yo las pondré al margen, sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer. No importa lo dura que sea esta batalla, saldremos adelante, juntos, ¿vale?-Temari suspiró con pesadez intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Era duro, en especial para su novio, quien más encima se ponía toda la carga sobre sus hombros.**

 **-Es obvio, no dejaré que me trates como una princesa en apuros que espera por el rescate de su príncipe azul de brillante armadura y cabello sedoso.-Aquel comentario les sacó una risa a ambos.**

 **-En absoluto. Sé que no eres ese tipo de chica, por eso es que te elegí. No necesitas depender de nadie, ni siquiera de mí.**

 **-Lo único que necesito de ti es tu amor y que jamás me olvides, así el camino nos haga tomar riendas opuestas.**

 **-Nunca podrías salir de mi mente aunque lo intentara una y otra vez. Solo tú has logrado conocerme desde lo más profundo, y con quien he bajado la guardia sin notarlo. Contigo me siento libre y capaz de lo que sea, hasta lo imposible.-Ella sonrió y sus orbes tomaron un brillo especial que solo podía tener cuando estaba con él.**

 **-Me alegra saber que lo que sentimos y pensamos es igual. Aunque una y mil veces me dije que era inútil perseguirte, o por lo menos quererte, fue imposible para mí no hacerlo. Te dejé entrar en mi vida, y ahora que estás aquí, no quiero perderte por ningún motivo.**

 **-Aquí tienen sus sopas.-Llegó la camarera irrumpiendo el momento tan romántico; sin embargo, eso no les molestó.-Espero que las disfruten.**

 **-Arigato.-Contestaron al unísono con una sonrisa de por medio. La mujer dio media vuelta; pero antes de avanzar, exclamó.**

 **-Quería decirles que hacen una pareja muy bonita, no es usual ver a dos personas tan felices la una con la otra. Ojalá y duren así por muchos años más.**

 **-Agradecemos sus buenos deseos.-La señorita se retiró de ahí, y los tortolitos disfrutaron la comida que se les había servido.**

 **-Delicioso como siempre.**

 **-Lo sé.-Una vez que terminaron de comer, Shikamaru fue a la caja a pagar.**

 **-¿Efectivo o tarjeta señor?**

 **-Tarjeta.-La pasaron por el registro, y no funcionó.**

 **-Parece que su tarjeta no tiene sueldo.-Aquello impactó un poco al vago. Así que, sacó las otras que tenía.**

 **-Pruebe con una de estas, alguna tendrá que servir.-Registraron todas y cada una de las tarjetas, y todas dieron con el mismo resultado.**

 **-Le juro que ninguna sirve señor.**

 **-¿Cómo es posible?-Temari, al descifrar preocupación y enojo por parte de su novio, se acercó para saber lo que estaba pasando.**

 **-¿Todo está en orden?**

 **-No. Ninguna de mis tarjetas funciona. Es como si alguien las hubiera bloqueado.-Sus palabras le hicieron reflexionar por unos segundos.-Esa vieja…está cruzando los límites de mi paciencia. ¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta antes?**

 **-¿Te refieres a tu madre?**

 **-Sí, tal parece que bloqueó mis tarjetas.**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?**

 **-Mis padres son los únicos que tienen acceso a ellas, y dudo que mi padre lo hubiera hecho sin consultarme antes.**

 **-Ya veo. Descuida, yo pago.-La rubia sacó efectivo de su bolsillo y pagó la comida. Los dos salieron del restaurante. El Nara cargaba con una ira incontenible en su mirada.**

 **-Kuso…**

 **-Tranquilo, ya pagamos, ya pasó lo feo.**

 **-No es eso. Se supone que sería yo quien debía invitarte, no tú a mí, y porque quería sorprenderte, no traje efectivo.-La chica se detuvo en seco.**

 **-No es necesario que hagas ese tipo de cosas Shikamaru. Para mí con poder verte me basta y me sobra. Todos los días siempre me sorprendes, así que no debes planear nada para hacerlo.**

 **-Temari…-tomó las manos de su novio.**

 **-Escucha, talvez fue feo lo que nos pasó hace poco; pero mírale el lado positivo, al menos estamos juntos, ¿no? ¿No crees que es suficiente?-Shikamaru suspiró.**

 **-Tienes razón. Es que me choca que mi madre se comporte de este modo y no me permita hacer mi vida. Soy lo suficientemente grande y maduro como para tomar mis propias decisiones.**

 **-Lo sé. Por eso, debemos seguir unidos, y hacerla entrar en razón. Ahora somos un equipo.**

 **-Es verdad. Siempre sabes qué decir en este tipo de situaciones tan problemáticas.-Se besaron como si esa fuese su última vez, degustándose mutuamente.**

 **-¡Shika, mi amor!-Aquella voz chillona los alarmó. Se quedaron viendo como la chica se iba acercando a punta de saltos de alegría. Se resignaron a hacerla a un lado. La otra se aferró al brazo de Shikamaru.**

 **-¿Qué carajos haces aquí Tayuya?-La nombrada sonrió como si nada.**

 **-Vine a verte, es obvio. Ahora que estamos comprometidos, debo estar al pendiente de ti el tiempo que me sea posible.**

 **-Sí que eres un fastidio completo. ¡Ya suéltame!-Se liberó de las manos de Tayuya.**

 **-No deberías tratar de ese modo a tu futura esposa Shikamaru.-Esa voz lo crispó todavía más.**

 **-¿Ahora qué quieres?**

 **-Considero que deberías permanecer junto a Tayuya más tiempo, en lugar estar con esta pordiosera.**

 **-Ni en mis sueños más locos algo como eso podría pasar, y no insultes a Temari. No tienes el derecho de ello.**

 **-Pero por supuesto que lo tengo.**

 **-¿En serio? No me hagas reír. El tener casi todo el dinero del mundo no te hace la mujer más poderosa, solo te convierte en una avara corrupta que busca siempre hasta el modo más vil para mantenerse en la cima.-Yoshino soltó una carcajada.**

 **-Sí que te encanta hacer bromas, ¿no hijo? ¿Qué importa si mi objetivo es seguir con dinero en mis manos a pesar de que otros sufran? Así soy yo, y soy feliz.**

 **-¿Qué pasó con la mujer que vivía para los demás y que hacía todo por ver una sonrisa en sus rostros?**

 **-Esa estúpida jamás existió, solo fingí que me importaba para seguir en el puesto en el que estoy, y no me puedo quejar. Todo ha salido de acuerdo a mi plan.**

 **-Sabes que eso se puede terminar si papá decide romper su matrimonio contigo, así que no siempre estarás en la cúspide.**

 **-Ahí te equivocas. Tu padre está locamente enamorado de mí, por eso no me va a abandonar. Además, es un blando y jamás podría hacerme daño. Fuera que no lo conociera como la palma de mi mano.**

 **-Sí que eres un asco de persona. No puedo creer que te convirtieras en semejante monstruo. ¿Cuántas cosas más eres capaz de hacer?**

 **-Ah, cierto. Lo había olvidado por completo. Vine hasta aquí para hablar con Sabaku No Temari.-Eso dejó sorprendidos a todos. ¿Para qué la quería a ella? La situación les generó un mal sabor de boca.**

 **-¿Conmigo? ¿Qué necesita hablar conmigo? Creo que ya me ha dicho todo lo que quería.-La castaña sonrió con malicia.**

 **-No del todo. Solo te iba a decir que sería mejor que estuvieras en tu casa, o podría ocurrir una masacre. No sé, yo solo te lo advierto.-Su declaración dejó perpleja a Temari. ¿Ahora qué había causado esa mujer tan despiadada?**

 **-¿Qué quiere decir con eso señora Nara? ¿Algo le pasó a mi familia?**

 **-No puedo decírtelo con certeza. Ve con ellos y lo descubrirás. Después de que lo hagas, si quieres o no, te esperaré en mi oficina. Tú decides.-El pulso de la rubia se aceleró a mil. El imaginar que algo malo les había pasado a sus familiares la paralizó. No sabía si era grave o no; pero de algo estaba segura, sí o sí tenía que descubrirlo. Tenía que saber exactamente lo que era.**

 **-Yo…tengo que irme Shikamaru.**

 **-¿Segura que estarás bien? Si quieres te acompaño, no tengo ningún problema.**

 **-No, está bien. Esto es algo que solo a mí me compete.**

 **-De acuerdo. Ojalá que todo salga bien.-Ella asintió con una sonrisa de por medio y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta su hogar. Una vez que llegó, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su padre y sus hermanos con miradas desesperadas y recostados en el sofá. Corrió hacia ellos.**

 **-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se encuentran bien?**

 **-Sí, lo estamos.-Afirmó Rasa, quien tomó a su hija de los hombros.-Escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte.-Su mirada era tan seria, que preocupó más a Temari.**

 **-Papá, no me asustes. Dime, ¿qué ocurrió?-Su padre tomó aire antes de contestar, lo que no daba indicios de que fuera algo bueno.**

 **-La empresa quebró. Tus hermanos y yo nos quedamos sin trabajo.-Los orbes verdes de la rubia se abrieron como platos.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?**

 **-Esa vieja…-Prosiguió Kankuro.-Esa estúpida puso a nuestra empresa en bancarrota, haciendo que cualquier contrato con ella se fuera abajo. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan cruel. De verdad que me saca de quicio. Si la tuviera aquí al frente, le diría hasta de qué se va a morir.**

 **-Tranquilízate hermano, todavía debe de haber una solución para salir de esta situación tan problemática.**

 **-¿Y qué sugieres Gaara?**

 **-La única opción que nos queda es que todos consigamos trabajos de medio tiempo para cubrir los gastos, lo que implica que Temari nos tendría que ayudar para lograrlo. De lo contrario, la cosa se pondrá peor.**

 **-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre que su hermana va a trabajar?! ¡Yo soy el dueño de esta casa, y me esforzaré por sacarnos adelante! ¡No importa lo que me cueste! ¡Esa inmunda mujer me las va a pagar!-De repente, el hombre cayó desmayado.**

 **-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!-Gritaron los tres al tiempo. Temari le dio unos golpecitos en la cara, y este siguió sin reaccionar. Puso un dedo debajo de sus fosas nasales.**

 **-Su respiración se está debilitando. Tenemos que llamar una ambulancia de inmediato.-Kankuro se levantó del sillón.**

 **-Al carajo con la ambulancia. Es más fácil que nosotros mismos lo llevemos hasta el hospital. Gaara, bájalo. Yo sacaré el auto.**

 **-Entendido.-El castaño salió corriendo en busca del coche. Entre los otros dos hermanos cargaron a su padre-¡Rápido! ¡Apresúrense!-Lo metieron en la parte de atrás. Gaara se metió con él y Temari se hizo en la silla delantera-¡Intenta mantenerlo estable mientras llegamos!**

 **-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No es necesario que me lo digas!-Kankuro arrancó y llegaron a su destino en menos de nada. Sacaron a Rasa del auto y entraron como unos locos al hospital.**

 **-¡Ayúdennos! ¡Nuestro padre está a punto de morir! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien!-Un grupo de médicos llegó inmediatamente.**

 **-¿Qué le ocurrió?**

 **-No sabemos, de un momento a otro se desmayó y su respiración se debilitó.**

 **-¡Una camilla! ¡Ahora!-Otro grupo trajo lo solicitado y lo recostaron, llevándoselo.-Si quieren, esperen aquí mientras descubrimos lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Entendido doctor.-La rubia agarró la bata del señor y lo miró fijamente, con unas ganas de llorar casi incontenibles.**

 **-¿Qué sucede pequeña?**

 **-Mi padre va a seguir con vida, ¿verdad?-Poco a poco, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.-Prométamelo.**

 **-Haremos lo imposible por salvarlo. No te preocupes. Ahora, espera aquí hasta que obtengamos resultados de su estabilidad.**

 **-Está bien.-El sujeto se fue y los tres hermanos permanecieron ahí. Kankuro tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.**

 **-¡Kuso!-Golpeó la que tenía al lado que yacía libre-¡Esto no podría ser peor! Si mi padre se llega a morir por culpa de esa maldita, yo mismo iré a quitarle la vida a ella también.**

 **-Esa vieja de verdad que me está sacando de mis cabales. Es increíble todo lo que es capaz de hacer con tal de que Temari y Shikamaru no sigan juntos.-De repente, la Sabaku No recordó las palabras que le había dicho Yoshino antes de irse. Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta enterrarse las uñas.**

 **-Esto no lo voy a permitir. Esa mujer no sabe con quién acaba de meterse.**

 **-Temari…**

 **-Tengo que irme. Avísenme si tienen noticias de papá.**

 **-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?**

 **-A terminar con esto de una vez por todas.-Salió del hospital y se dirigió a la residencia de los Nara hecha una furia. Una vez que llegó, uno de los sirvientes le abrió.**

 **-Disculpe, ¿necesita algo?**

 **-Debo hablar con Nara Yoshino.**

 **-Usted debe ser Sabaku No Temari.-La nombrada asintió.-Sí, la señora Nara la está esperando en su despacho. Siga dos puertas hacia el frente y luego gire a la derecha.**

 **-Le agradezco su cooperación.-Temari se adentró en la gran casa y tomó la ruta que le habían dicho. Tocó la puerta.**

 **-Adelante.-Se oyó desde adentro. La rubia abrió y entró, lo que provocó una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro de la castaña.-Vaya, pensé que no vendrías.-Se acercó a su escritorio y lo golpeó al tiempo que frunció el ceño. Ninguna de sus acciones intimidó a la mujer.**

 **-¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacernos esto?! ¡¿Tiene idea de los daños que acaba de causar?!**

 **-No, ni me importa. Por eso te advertí desde un comienzo que te alejaras de mi hijo, o de lo contario, las cosas se pondrían peores. Tú decidiste jugar con fuego y saliste quemada. Así de simple es.**

 **-¡Por su culpa ahora mi padre está en el hospital!**

 **-¿Y eso qué más da? Debería morirse. Este mundo no lo necesita.-Su comentario enfureció todavía más a Temari.**

 **-¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quiere para que nos deje en paz?! ¡¿Qué termine con Shikamaru?! ¡Muy bien! ¡Que así sea! ¡Si lo hago, usted dejará de arruinar nuestra vida, ¿verdad?!-Yoshino sonrío en señal de victoria.**

 **-Exactamente. Sabes que es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahorita, sino, tu familia se irá derrumbando poco a poco.-Temari, al tener que dejar al chico del que estaba enamorada le dolía mucho; pero sabía que de momento no tenía alternativa. Todo fuera por proteger a su familia.**

 **-Usted sí que es una mujer despiadada. Con permiso.-Salió de ahí, ocultando las lágrimas de impotencia. La lluvia realizó su tétrica presencia, y se dispuso a caminar con lentitud con la mirada baja.**

 **-¿Temari? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Aquella voz le hizo levantar la vista. Era él. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.**

 **-Shikamaru…-Permanecieron mirándose en silencio. Ella no se atrevía a dejarlo ir, y le costaba hallar las palabras para que no sonara tan doloroso. No se sentía capaz de decirle que su relación ya no daba para más. ¿De verdad lo iba a lograr? Ni ella misma estaba segura de ello.**

ooooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Creen que Temari va a poder dejar ir a Shikamaru o él a ella? Díganme su opinión en los comentarios.

-Yoshi: Hasta que por fin esa tonta puso los pies en el suelo.

-Yo: Es increíble la forma en la que arruinas la vida de los demás.

-Yoshi: Que conste que eres tú la que escribe, yo solo me limito a seguir el rol, nada más. ¿O acaso crees que esto me hace feliz?

-Yo: No lo sé. Se supone que tú tienes tu propia personalidad, al igual que el resto de los personajes.

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	12. Sayonara, Amor

Capítulo 11

Sayonara, Amor

 **Sus miradas seguían fijas sobre el otro. Temari tragó saliva, y la lluvia se hizo más abundante. Su seguramente futuro exnovio se acercó a ella preocupado.**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?-Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, tratando de entender la situación a pesar de que ni una sola palabra saliera de la boca de su chica. Temari se mantuvo firme sin soltar una sola lágrima. Si iba a romper con él, tenía que hacerlo creíble.**

 **-No, nada pasó. Todo está en orden.-Retiró las manos de él de su cara.-Escucha, lo nuestro ya no da para más. Lo mejor será que nos alejemos del otro.-Sus palabras lo dejaron sin habla. Parpadeó varias veces para asimilar la información que estaba recibiendo.**

 **-Mi madre tuvo algo que ver, ¿verdad? Dime qué te hizo y los dos vamos juntos a arreglar esto de una vez por todas.-Shikamaru tomó la mano de la rubia para que ambos fueran a enfrentar a Yoshino; sin embargo, ella la soltó, haciendo que este se sorprendiera. Y así, los dos quedaron espalda con espalda.**

 **-Ella no tiene nada que ver con la decisión que estoy tomando.-Dijo lo más fría que pudo.-Esta es mi voluntad.-Levantó la mirada para contemplar el oscuro cielo.**

 **-Entonces, ¿todas las promesas que nos hicimos fueron en vano?**

 **-Creí que sí podrían hacerse realidad si trabajábamos duro. Ahora me doy cuenta de que esto desde un comienzo fue una pelea absurda.-El Nara sentía cómo su corazón se estaba partiendo en dos. No quería dejarla ir, a pesar de que sus palabras sonaran tan reales. Estaba dispuesto a luchar por los dos; sin embargo, prefirió que las cosas quedaran así.**

 **-Entiendo.-Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de su residencia; pero antes de agarrar el pomo de esta, hizo una pregunta.**

 **-¿Alguna vez me has visto como un hombre en lugar de un chico rico?-Aquella cuestión dejó perpleja a la Sabaku No. Tenía la respuesta más que clara; sin embargo, tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. No era el momento adecuado para ello.**

 **-No, nunca. Para mí, siempre fuiste un chico rico al que me sería imposible alcanzar a pesar de que me esforzara.-Ella suspiró para poder seguir reteniendo el llanto que lentamente se iba acumulando en sus ojos.**

 **-Ya veo.-Este se adentró en su casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Temari soltó una bocanada de aire y se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, liberando así todas sus emociones encontradas y el dolor que crecía a cada segundo en su pecho. Se tapó la boca para ocultar sus sollozos.**

 **-Claro que siempre te he visto como un hombre, como mi hombre. Gomen; pero no puedo sacrificar a mi familia por un capricho mío, que eres tú.-De repente, la sombra de una sombrilla se puso debajo de ella, quien alzó la vista para ver al ente que estaba ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.**

 **-Sabía que te encontraríamos aquí, eres muy predecible aunque no lo creas.**

 **-Ino, Tenten, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?**

 **-Tus hermanos nos pidieron que te buscáramos. Nos dijeron que te fuiste de repente sin dar explicación, y supusimos que habrías venido aquí.**

 **-Tal parece que las cosas no salieron tan bien.**

 **-Sí, nada está bien. Finalmente, esa mujer consiguió lo que quería, y no pude ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitarlo.-Sus amigas la ayudaron a levantarse.**

 **-Al fin, ¿rompiste con Shikamaru?-Ino y Tenten la miraron expectantes en espera de una respuesta. Aquellos ojos aguamarina les dijeron más que suficiente.-Tem, de verdad lo siento. Sé lo mucho que lo amabas.**

 **-Ya da igual Tenten. No puedo retroceder en el tiempo; pero esto es lo mejor para mi familia. Siempre he sido una carga para ellos, ya no quiero que eso continúe así. Aunque sea tan doloroso el tener que dejarlo ir, no pienso volver a poner a mi padre y mis hermanos en peligro.**

 **-Y yo que tanto anhelaba planear la boda de ustedes. Tendré que resignarme a ese sueño.**

 **-Gomen Ino. Yo tampoco quería que las cosas terminaran así. En serio que soy tan débil al no ser capaz de enfrentar a esa mujer.**

 **-No te trates tan mal. En parte entendemos que tuviste una buena razón para ello. Creo que es una decisión muy complicada elegir entre tu familia y tu felicidad, si alguna de las dos está siendo afectada por la otra.**

…

 **Shikamaru entró a su casa hecho una furia, con el único objetivo de subir a su habitación y sumergirse entre las almohadas para no saber nada de nada ni de nadie. Su madre lo miró con detenimiento.**

 **-¿Y es que acaso no piensas saludar?-El vago detuvo sus pasos en seco, se giró con pereza y fijó sus ojos sobre los de Yoshino.**

 **-¿Es tan necesario hacerlo? Ya sabes que vivo aquí y me guste o no, tengo que volver porque no tengo otro lugar donde quedarme.-Su ceño estaba bien fruncido.**

 **-¿Te pasó algo para que llegues a casa con esa cara?**

 **-No es algo que te importe.-Buscó el modo de retomar su camino; pero antes de conseguirlo, su mamá le agarró el brazo.**

 **-Claro que me importa. Eres mi hijo y siempre me he preocupado por ti. Dime, ¿qué ocurrió?-Su actitud tranquila y serena, hizo que Shikamaru perdiera los estribos, soltándose del agarre y enfrentando a la mujer que le dio la vida.**

 **-¡¿De aquí a cuándo te importa mi vida?! ¡Todo el tiempo te la pasas trabajando y pensando en tus cosas! ¡De milagro sabes que existo y que pertenezco a esta familia! ¡No actúes como si de verdad sintieras preocupación por mí!**

 **-No es necesario que me grites y me hables con ese tono jovencito. Solo te pido que respondas la pregunta.-La ira del Nara se desató.**

 **-¡Temari rompió conmigo! ¡Espero que ahora estés feliz!-Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en los labios de Yoshino.**

 **-Hasta que por fin esa tonta se dio cuenta de que debía ponerse en su lugar. Se estaba demorando. Ahora por fin, no hay nada que se interponga en tu compromiso.**

 **-Créeme que sí hay algo, y eso, es mi orgullo. Ya te lo dije antes, nunca veré a Tayuya como mi futura mujer. Y a pesar de que Temari me haya dejado a la deriva, no voy a dejar de amarla.-Su mirada era tan fría, que a su madre se le erizó la piel; aunque supo disimularlo bien.**

 **-Da igual lo que pienses. Tarde o temprano te olvidarás de ese sentimiento pasajero tan absurdo que le tienes.**

 **-Para que lo sepas, no fue, no es y nunca será un sentimiento pasajero; es amor de verdad.-Se retiró de ahí dejándola con la palabra en la boca. En su habitación, se tiró de un salto a la cama y se aferró a sus almohadas, tratando de retener las lágrimas de impotencia, ira y tristeza. Alguien llamó a la puerta.**

 **-¡Largo! ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!**

 **-¿Ni siquiera con tu viejo?-Shikamaru suspiró y se levantó para abrirle a su padre. Este entró y cerró detrás de sí, y su hijo volvió a ponerse en la posición en la que estaba.**

 **-¿A qué viniste? No me siento de humor para charlas familiares.**

 **-Escuché la conversación que tuviste con tu madre. Tal parece que las cosas no están girando a tu favor.**

 **-Jamás imaginé que la chica que adoro me dejaría a mi suerte. Duele tanto que nunca haya significado algo para ella.**

 **-¿Exactamente cómo fue que terminaron su relación?**

 **-Ella me dijo que no soy nada para ella, y que nunca me vio como algo más.**

 **-Ya veo. ¿De verdad crees que todo eso te lo dijo en serio?-El vago alzó su mirada y la enfocó en Shikaku.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-A que, talvez, tuvo una buena razón para alejarse de ti, y bueno, tras todos los ataques que ha recibido de parte de tu madre, puede ser que se haya rendido en continuar con el noviazgo.**

 **-¿No se supone que el amor debe ser más fuerte que cualquiera de esas cosas?**

 **-Yoshino se metió con algo que es muy importante para cualquier ser humano; la familia. Puede ser que por protegerlos de ella, se separó de ti.**

 **-No lo creo. Sus palabras fueron tan frías y directas que, es como si de verdad nunca me hubiese amado.**

 **-¿Piensas que alguna mujer se hubiera metido contigo sabiendo lo orgulloso y terco que eres? No lo creo. Además, la primera vez que la vi, supe que realmente ella siente algo por ti. Esa noche, sus ojos brillaban al mirarte. Esa es una clara señal de que está enamorada.**

 **-La verdad, ya no sé qué pensar, porque tampoco quiero ir como un estúpido detrás de ella a rogarle que vuelva conmigo. Si las cosas terminaron así, lo mejor que puedo hacer es buscar a otra que me haga sentir lo mismo que siento por ella.**

 **-Eso es imposible. Es cierto que puedes tener muchas mujeres, y andar saltando de una a la otra como una rana salta de hoja en hoja; pero al final, te darás cuenta de que solo existe una que realmente puede hacerte feliz.**

 **-¿Acaso algo así te pasó con mamá?**

 **-Sí, así es. Tuve muchas novias cuando tenía tu edad; sin embargo, solo una logró conquistarme de todas ellas, y hasta el día de hoy, no me arrepiento de haberme casado con ella.**

 **-¿A pesar de todas las locuras que ha cometido en estos días?**

 **-Sí, a pesar de todo eso. Es inútil que deje de quererla. Solo, asegúrate de no cometer locuras de ahora en adelante porque la chica que amas decidió irse de tu vida.**

 **-De acuerdo, lo haré.**

 **-Ahora, descansa.-El hombre se retiró, y una vez más, Shikamaru quedó solo. Poco a poco, las lágrimas se fueron apoderando de sus ojos cafés. No quería aceptar que el hecho de que la chica que amaba, había tomado la decisión de alejarse de él. Su mente le decía que no existía solución para su dolor y que ella realmente no volvería, por otro lado, su corazón afirmaba que ella lo seguía amando y que hubo algo que la hizo tomar un camino opuesto al suyo. Ni idea cuál de los dos tenía la razón.**

 **-¿Por qué tengo que amarte de este modo? No tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele el perderte así. ¿Hice algo que no te gustó aparte de todas las veces que fui un imbécil y me perdonaste aun así? Solo tienes que decírmelo, y puede que lleguemos a un acuerdo para solucionar el conflicto que tengamos. De verdad que te necesito a mi lado. Ahora sin ti, estoy derrumbado.-Cerró sus ojos y le permitió al sueño dominarlo para ver si podía olvidar sus emociones encontradas aunque fuese por un par de horas.**

…

 **Continuaron su camino hasta el hospital. Al entrar, Kankuro y Gaara abrazaron a su hermana.**

 **-Nos tenías tan preocupados Temari. ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?**

 **-No fue mi intención irme tan de repente. Solo tenía que ir a la casa de los Nara para hablar con la madre de Shikamaru.-Se separaron. Sus hermanos la miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par.**

 **-¿Fuiste a hablar con la señora Nara? No me digas que cediste a su amenaza.-Ella no supo cómo responder. Se limitó a agachar la cabeza.**

 **-Entonces sí lo hiciste; rompiste con él.-Temari suspiró.**

 **-¿No habíamos quedado en que los cuatro lucharíamos como familia para salir adelante a pesar de lo que esa mujer fuese capaz de hacer?**

 **-Lo sé Kankuro, solo que…cuando vi que casi perdíamos a papá, supe que eso no sería una buena idea. No quiero que él sufra por causa mía. Estoy cansada de ser una carga para ustedes tres.-Gaara le puso una mano en el hombro, lo que la agarró desprevenida.**

 **-No eres y nunca has sido una carga para nosotros Temari. Papá siempre ha querido darte la mejor vida posible y se ha esforzado muchísimo por todos, y nosotros dos somos tus hermanos mayores. Nuestro deber es cuidarte y protegerte.**

 **-Gaara tiene razón. Los dos te amamos más que a nuestra propia vida. Estamos seguros de que no eres una carga, porque has sido la más fuerte de los cuatro desde que mamá murió. No caíste; te levantaste y seguiste adelante. Créeme que no es nada fácil hacer eso, incluso para nosotros fue una dura batalla.-Sus ojos aguamarina volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, las cuales el pelirrojo limpió con delicadeza.**

 **-Hermanos…arigato…**

 **-No tienes nada que agradecernos. Siempre estaremos aquí para ti, a pesar de que todo esté mal. Y…apoyaremos tu decisión. Sabemos que lo hiciste con buenas intenciones.-Volvieron a abrazarse los tres. A Ino se le salió una lágrima al ver aquel momento tan emotivo. La doctora llegó corriendo a la sala de espera.**

 **-¿Quiénes son los familiares de Sabaku No Rasa?-Los hermanos se acercaron cual rayo a la señorita.**

 **-Nosotros. ¿Nuestro padre está bien?**

 **-No se preocupen, sigue con vida.**

 **-¿Le molestaría explicarnos qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó?-La mujer se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.**

 **-Su padre sufrió un ataque al corazón repentino debido al estrés, la ansiedad y la ira. No supo controlar sus emociones y su sistema nervioso casi colapsa. La ventaja es que como pudieron traerlo a tiempo, logramos estabilizarlo antes de que falleciera.**

 **-¿Es probable que pueda volver a padecer un ataque de repente?**

 **-Sí. Por ello, no le daremos de alta hasta dentro de una semana, para poder estar pendientes, ya que no sabemos con exactitud en qué momento pueda ocurrir algo como esto. Además, es mejor que mantenga reposo durante un par de días para que se recupere al 100%.**

 **-Está bien. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer.-La señorita asintió.**

 **-¿Al menos podemos verlo?**

 **-Me temo que no será posible señorita Sabaku No. Hace poco despertó. Hay que dejarlo descansar por un rato. Mañana si quieren pueden ver cómo sigue.**

 **-De acuerdo. Arigato.-La mujer se retiró y los Sabaku No se dejaron caer sobre las sillas de la sala, relajándose por completo.**

 **-Menos mal que está bien. Si nos hubieran dicho que murió, me habría vuelto loco.**

 **-Todos nos habríamos vuelto locos Kankuro. Al fin y al cabo, es de nuestro padre de quien estamos hablando.-Exclamó Gaara rascándose la cabeza.**

 **-Ya que papá tendrá que reposar por unos días, supongo que no hay de otra más que me consiga un trabajo para cubrir los gastos.-Sus dos hermanos la miraron confusos, al igual que sus amigas.**

 **-¿Estás segura? Ya sabes lo que papá piensa sobre eso. Además, todavía estás estudiando. Sería muy difícil para ti controlar una vida estudiantil y laboral al tiempo.**

 **-No me importa. Esto es lo único que puedo hacer ahora. Así, al menos, talvez pueda sacarme de la cabeza a mi exnovio por unas horas.**

 **-Perdona que nos metamos en un tema tan delicado Temari; ¿pero no crees que intentando alejar tus recuerdos de Shikamaru vas a vivir más adolorida?**

 **-Pensarlo duele mucho más Ino, en serio. No puedo seguir aferrándome a un hermoso pasado que nunca más volverá a existir. Tengo que cortar todo lazo con él, porque entre más tiempo permanezca mi corazón a su lado, va a ser mucho peor. Por favor, entiéndeme.**

 **-Yo creo que Ino tiene razón hermanita. En parte entendemos que hicieras esto por nosotros; pero nos duele mucho que estés tan deprimida. Para mí, sería mejor que volvieras con él, y lucharan con todo lo que tienen para hacer entrar a esa mujer en razón.**

 **-¿Crees que no lo hemos intentado ya? Muchas veces tratamos de explicarle que éramos felices juntos y que queríamos que ella se sintiera feliz por eso; sin embargo, no conseguimos nada. Al igual, no quería que mi familia sufriera a causa de un capricho mío.**

 **-No es ningún capricho Temari, es tu felicidad la que está entrando en juego.-Dijo Tenten cubierta en llanto.-Es aceptable que quieras proteger a tus seres queridos; pero detesto que tires todo por la borda así no más. Shikamaru te adora al igual que tú a él. Eso no lo puedes reemplazar por nada.**

 **-Ya lo sé, y no soporto el hecho de tener que decirle adiós; sin embargo, esa mujer no es alguien a quien una persona como yo pueda enfrentarse. Con un chasquido de dedos, ella puede volver mi vida más miserable de lo que ya es.-El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla y suspiró.**

 **-Muy bien, basta de discutir. Ninguno de nosotros va a interferir en la decisión de Temari. Fue su elección separarse de Shikamaru, muy bien, ella sabrá asumir la carga del dolor.-Cambió de vista y observó a su hermana menor.-Y si quieres trabajar, no vamos a detenerte.-Sus palabras dejaron a todos boquiabiertos. Kankuro agarró a su hermano de la camiseta.**

 **-¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Gaara?! ¡¿De verdad vas a dejar que Temari se haga daño de este modo?!**

 **-Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta la idea; pero no hay de otra. Ella ya es grande para decidir qué hacer con su vida y cómo manejarla. No podemos seguir manteniéndola dentro de una burbuja.**

 **-¡A veces me irrita que seas tan tranquilo con estas cosas! ¡Es como si nuestra hermana no te importara una mierda!**

 **-Por supuesto que Temari me importa, es mi hermanita; sin embargo, tampoco vamos a inmiscuirnos en su vida para que haga todo lo que nosotros queramos. Ella es dueña de su camino, y cómo lo quiera tomar, tú y yo debemos estar apoyándola, a pesar de que algunas cosas nos duelan.-El castaño apretó la mandíbula y soltó a su hermano con hastío. Observó a la rubia de reojo.**

 **-Temari, ¿estás segura de que este es el camino que quieres elegir?-Su pregunta hizo que Temari tragara saliva. La verdad no era algo que quisiera responder, y mucho menos ahora.**

 **-Sí, lo estoy.-Dijo con la mayor determinación posible, para que no se le notara la duda en su voz.**

 **-Muy bien. Entonces, a partir de mañana, buscarás un trabajo; sin embargo, tendrá que ser de noche, ya que estudias por la mañana.-Ella suspiró.**

 **-Lo sé.**

 **-Bueno, es mejor que todos volvamos a casa. Mañana vendremos para ver cómo está papá.-Todos tomaron distintos caminos. Una vez que los Sabaku No llegaron a su destino, se adentraron en sus habitaciones y buscaron el modo de conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente, Temari muy madrugada, se dispuso a salir de su casa a hurtadillas.**

 **-¿Entonces ya no saludas hermanita?-Aquella voz le generó un escalofrío en toda la columna. No se había percatado de que Gaara estaba ahí. Giró su cabeza lentamente y se encontró con este recostado en el sofá leyendo un libro.**

 **-Es fin de semana, todavía no es hora para que entres a trabajar, ¿qué haces despierto?**

 **-Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta.-Cerró el libro, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la rubia. Suspiró.-Escucha Temari, no existe la necesidad de que te andes escapando así. Kankuro y yo sabemos que vas a buscar trabajo, ¿o es que acaso no podemos saber dónde piensas ejercer tu vida laboral?**

 **-No, nada que ver. Es solo que…-Trató de esconder su rostro de su hermano mayor.**

 **-Es solo que…-Los orbes de Temari se llenaron de lágrimas y se aferró al pecho del pelirrojo, liberando todas sus emociones. Este le acarició el cabello.**

 **-Esto es tan duro Gaara. Cada vez que me digo que no debo pensar en él, más lo hago. Lo extraño demasiado. Siento cómo mi corazón se está partiendo a la mitad desde el día que le dije que lo nuestro tenía que acabar. No soporto el hecho de tener que permanecer lejos de él.**

 **-Lo sé.-Se separó de ella y le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares.-Se te nota en la cara que no hay momento en el que no anheles volver a su lado; pero, si realmente lo amas, a pesar de todo, te aseguro que al final estarán juntos de nuevo, porque así es como funciona el amor.-Los ojos de Temari se abrieron como platos.**

 **-¿De verdad lo crees?**

 **-Claro que lo creo. Un día leí una frase que decía: "Si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, se encontrarán al final del camino aún tras mil tropiezos". Y esa es la forma en que su relación ha ido creciendo. Al principio, los dos se trataban horrible y no se podían ver ni en pintura. Con el tiempo, fueron conociendo lo que hay dentro del otro, para al final, enamorarse mutuamente. Este momento de ruptura solo es una parte del camino que han recorrido juntos.**

 **-Aunque suelas ser alguien muy frío, siempre sabes qué decir en situaciones como estas. Eso es lo que más me gusta de que seas mi hermano, buscas el modo de hacerme ver las cosas tal y como son. Arigato.-La rubia volvió a ceder ante el llanto; pero esta vez no de tristeza, sino de felicidad.**

 **-De nada. Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites o cualquier duda que tengas, voy a estar aquí para ti. A pesar de que nuestros momentos juntos sean escasos, los sabemos aprovechar muy bien.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Ahora, vamos a conseguirte un trabajo.**

 **-¿Vas a acompañarme?**

 **-Claro.-Le sonrió a su hermana y ella le respondió del mismo modo. De repente, oyeron unas zancadas provenientes de las escaleras. No cabía duda, Kankuro había despertado.**

 **-Espérenme, yo también voy.-Dijo este poniéndose un saco.**

 **-¿Tú también?**

 **-Claro. Por nada del mundo me perdería el momento en que mi hermanita obtenga su primer trabajo. Así que, andando.-Los tres salieron de su casa.**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Exactamente en qué quieres trabajar?**

 **-Quiero algo que sea fácil de conseguir; pero complicado de realizar, como una camarera.**

 **-No es un mal trabajo, y es muy factible.-Exclamó el castaño. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un restaurante que permanecía abierto las 24 horas. Ese lugar que les traía miles de recuerdos, en especial a Temari, quien había compartido lindos momentos junto a su familia cuando su madre seguía con vida y cuando tenía una relación con Shikamaru.**

 **-Qué nostalgia ver este lugar de nuevo. Es como si los años nunca hubiesen pasado desde la primera vez que vinimos a comer.**

 **-Coincido contigo Kankuro. Aquí fue donde vivimos momentos inolvidables en familia. A pesar de todo por lo que hemos tenido que pasar, nos hemos levantado y seguido adelante.**

 **-Sosteniéndonos en las buenas y en las malas, luchando cada día por superar las tragedias; pero con todo eso, no me arrepiento de la vida que tengo, porque de no ser por ella, creo que no podría ser feliz.-El castaño abrazó a su hermana por la espalda.**

 **-Sí que tienes la habilidad de decir cosas muy cursis en el momento adecuado Temari.-Su hermano sonrió de oreja a oreja.**

 **-No exageres. Ni que fuera para tanto.-Se adentraron en el restaurante, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle del establecimiento.**

 **-Es increíble que nada haya cambiado. Todo sigue igual de hermoso.-Dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de contemplar las paredes, las sillas, las mesas, el cajero, bueno, todo.**

 **-Lo sé. Es como volver al pasado.**

 **-Buenos días y bienvenidos. ¿Qué les provoca el día de hoy?-Un señor de más o menos unos 40 y tantos se les acercó.**

 **-Disculpe, ¿podríamos hablar con el jefe?**

 **-Están frente a él.**

 **-Bueno, señor, lo que pasa es que quiero trabajar aquí, y no sé si exista la posibilidad de que usted me lo permita, ya que soy menor de edad y en cierto modo no es legal que alguien que todavía no es considerado un adulto trabaje.-El sujeto la miró pensativo.**

 **-Vamos a mi oficina.-El hombre avanzó hasta una puerta escondida y entró, seguido de los tres hermanos. Tomó asiento en su silla.-Por favor, siéntense.-Todos cedieron ante lo pedido-¿Al menos tienes el permiso de un mayor de edad para trabajar?**

 **-Sí señor, nuestro permiso. Nosotros somos sus hermanos mayores.**

 **-¿Y exactamente qué edad tienen los dos?**

 **-Yo tengo 20.**

 **-Y yo 19.-Gaara y Kankuro sacaron sus cédulas para que el dueño verificara que no estaban mintiendo.-Ahí tiene por si le apetece revisar.**

 **-Muy bien, señores Sabaku No Kankuro y Gaara.-Cambió de foco y su mirada apuntó a Temari-¿Ya has trabajado antes?**

 **-No señor. Esta podría ser mi primera vez si usted me acepta.**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Tienes resistencia en los brazos? Ya sabes, para cargar bandejas llenas de platos vacíos o con comida.**

 **-Sí señor. De hecho soy considerada una de las mujeres más resistentes en mi familia.**

 **-¿Sabes limpiar mesas?**

 **-Sí señor.**

 **-De acuerdo. ¿Padeces de alguna enfermedad o trastorno psicológico?**

 **-No señor, nada. Estoy completamente sana.**

 **-Excelente. ¿En cuál horario te gustaría estar? Tenemos de 8:00 am a 12:00 pm, 1:00 pm a 5:00 pm y de 6:00 pm a 10:00 pm.**

 **-Me queda más fácil el de seis a diez.**

 **-En ese caso, viendo que todo está en orden y tienes el permiso de dos acudientes mayores de edad, no existe ningún problema para que trabajes aquí. Eso sí, un solo error que cometas, y te despido.**

 **-Entendido.-Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una ropa.**

 **-Aquí tienes tu ropa de trabajo, y bienvenida. Nos vemos en la noche.**

 **-Se lo agradezco mucho.-Temari tomó su ropa y los tres salieron de ahí.**

 **-Qué sujeto tan extraño. Pensé que no te iba a dar la oportunidad de trabajar aquí.**

 **-Yo tampoco hermano; pero me hace feliz que lo conseguí. ¿Vamos a ver a papá?**

 **-Sí, andando.-Los tres hermanos se dirigieron al hospital. Se acercaron a la recepción.**

 **-Buenos días, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?**

 **-Vinimos a ver a Sabaku No Rasa. La doctora nos dijo que hasta hoy podíamos verlo. Somos sus hijos.**

 **-Cierto, es la quinta puerta a la derecha.**

 **-Muchas gracias.-Se dirigieron a la respectiva habitación y allí lo encontraron, recostado en la cama dormido.**

 **-Hola papá. Ya te ves mejor. Realmente nos preocupaste cuando te desmayaste. Fue un golpe muy duro para todos. Por poco y te perdemos.**

 **-Vinimos a comentarte que conseguí trabajo. Así que no tienes que preocuparte durante tu recuperación. Los tres nos haremos cargo de los gastos de la casa. Por ahora, descansa bien para que puedas volver con nosotros.-Ahí se quedaron hasta que les dio la tarde, y en un par de horas Temari ya debía cumplir con su deber. Se cambió en uno de los baños y se fue a trabajar.**

 **-Oh, llegaste a tiempo para empezar con tu turno. ¿Estás lista?**

 **-Hai.-Exclamó ella cual sargento.**

…

 **Shikamaru seguía sobre su cama mirando a la nada cual idiota, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a su exnovia. Había estado así casi todo el día, buscando la razón por la cual ella se fue de su vida. ¿Talvez había cometido algún error? No, claro que no. De ser así, Temari se lo habría dicho.**

 **-¿Por qué el amar tiene que ser tan problemático? No puedo dejar ir sus recuerdos aunque quiera, y no me pienso rebajar para ir a rogarle.-Salió de su cuarto y se dispuso a salir de la casa.**

 **-¿A dónde vas hijo?-Le preguntó su madre.**

 **-A andar por ahí, ¿hay algo de malo con eso?-Exclamó con toda la frialdad que emanaba de su corazón. Parece que se había convertido en el orgulloso y amargado de antes, no, esta vez era peor. Su madre se sorprendió al verlo tan cortante.**

 **-No, en absoluto. Solo te pido que no llegues tan tarde. Últimamente las calles son muy peligrosas en las altas horas de la noche. Además, esta familia no puede perder a su heredero.**

 **-Como sea, no me interesa. Volveré cuando me apetezca.-Salió de su casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada fría, se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Contemplaba el piso, analizando qué podía hacer para superar el dolor de no tener a Temari a su lado. Ella era su primer amor, aquel que siempre es difícil de olvidar.**

 **De repente, su nariz detectó un delicioso aroma a comida. Detuvo sus pasos y contempló el letrero del restaurante, el mismo con el que había disfrutado de un bello momento con su exnovia.**

 **-No debería entrar, sería muy masoquista de mi parte; pero me muero de hambre. Da igual, de todos modos aquí no la voy a encontrar. Me puedo relajar por ese lado.-Entró en el lugar y se sentó en la primera mesa que vio. Relajó su espalda en el respaldar de la silla y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba ser atendido. Temari fue hasta donde él estaba sin saber realmente quien era, ya que no lo había reconocido a la distancia.**

 **-Buenas noches, bienvenido. ¿Qué le apetece?**

 **-Bueno, me gustaría una sopa ramen con cerdo por favor.-La rubia anotó la orden. El Nara abrió sus orbes y la vio. No lo podía creer. ¿Ahora ella trabajaba ahí? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y por qué?**

 **-¿Alguna bebida?-No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Su corazón se aceleró. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, besarla y decirle que no lo abandonara. Tragó saliva para contener sus impulsos.**

 **-¿Temari?-La Sabaku No se tensó por un momento.**

 **-¿Usted como sabe mi…?-Enfocó la vista en su cliente, y soltó la libreta y el esfero, los cuales cayeron al piso. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, que cargaban con grandes deseos de llorar; sin embargo, sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, no ahora-¿Shikamaru?**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pensaron los dos para sí, tratando de buscar una explicación a lo que estaba pasando.**

ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que hace como una vida no subía nada; pero este último año de colegio me está enloqueciendo con tanta cosa que he tenido que hacer. Espero me perdonen y entiendan.

Díganme en los comentarios qué creen que va a pasar en la siguiente parte.

-Te: Es increíble que hicieras que nos encontráramos sabiendo la situación en la que estamos.

-Yo: Lo siento; pero tenía que ponerle más sabor al asunto.

-Inner: Agradece que no pensó algo mucho peor.

-Yo: No me critiques. Casi todas las ideas de esto son tuyas, no mías.

-Inner: Sí, como sea. No me juzgues por querer meter mucho drama en esto.

-Las tres: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	13. Sentimientos que no se Pueden Esconder

Capítulo 12

Sentimientos que no se Pueden Esconder

 **Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse con sorpresa. Intentaban asimilar el hecho de haberse cruzado. Lo único en lo que pensaban eran cómo se iban a librar de esta situación sin ser evidentes respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Temari desvió la mirada y recordó que el esfero y la libreta yacían en el piso. Se agachó para recogerlos.**

 **-¿Ahora resulta que trabajas aquí?-Preguntó su ex con voz fría. Se levantó del suelo y sacudió su uniforme. Sus orbes volvieron a juntarse con los de él. Mantuvo sus deseos de abrazarlo.**

 **-Sí. Ya era necesario que aprendiera a trabajar para ayudar a mis hermanos con los gastos.**

 **-Ya veo.-El Nara agachó la cabeza.**

 **-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué decidiste buscar este lugar para comer?-Esa pregunta lo agarró desprevenido. Carraspeó.**

 **-Pues tenía hambre, y como este fue el primer sitio que vi de comida, entré. No pensé que estarías aquí la verdad. De hecho, sigo sorprendido.**

 **-Entiendo.**

 **-¿Y de todos los lugares en los que podías conseguir trabajo por qué aquí?-La rubia dudó por unos segundos cómo responder.**

 **-Aquí fue el único establecimiento en donde me aceptaron de todos los que fui.**

 **-¡Temari! ¡¿Podrías limpiar la mesa tres por favor?!-Gritó el jefe para que ella lo escuchara.**

 **-¡Enseguida!-Suspiró.-Bueno, tengo que irme. Dentro de unos minutos le entregarán su pedido señor Nara.-Decidió que lo mejor era enfocarse en su trabajo. Hizo una leve reverencia e intento irse, más el vago no la dejó, tomando su brazo por instinto.**

 **-Temari, yo…**

 **-No tengo tiempo, ¿sí? Debo limpiar una mesa.**

 **-Por favor, quédate un poco más.-Le era imposible detener sus palabras. La amaba demasiado como para permitir no tenerla cerca de nuevo. La rubia permaneció inmóvil, pensando una forma de escapar y evitar que sus emociones le ganaran. Ahogó un sollozo y retuvo las lágrimas.**

 **-Hagamos como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido. De todos modos, somos de mundos completamente diferentes. No existe una razón para que nuestros caminos chocaran.-Mostró firmeza para no bajar la guardia.**

 **-Jamás fingiré que no nos encontramos, porque realmente pasó, y en ese instante, entre los dos creció algo especial, que me será muy difícil de olvidar.**

 **-Si yo logré dejar atrás todos esos recuerdos, tú también puedes. Lo único que debes hacer es seguir luchando.**

 **-Yo sé que aún no me has olvidado. Lo puedo sentir dentro de mí.**

 **-Solo te estás haciendo ilusiones de que algún día todo volverá a ser como antes; pero es inútil. Si la vida nos separó, fue por algo.**

 **-Es cierto que nos alejamos; sin embargo, no será para siempre. Eso lo sé.**

 **-No hables como si lo supieras todo en la vida.-Se soltó de él.-Es mejor que continúes con tu vida y yo con la mía. Te deseo suerte en tu compromiso con Tayuya.-Salió disparada de ahí. Shikamaru quedó pasmado ante todo lo que había ocurrido. No supo controlar sus sentimientos y mostró de nuevo su lado más sensible, y frente a ella que ya no era nada suyo. Se rascó la nuca. El pedido llegó, solo que, de parte de otra empleada, y sin muchos ánimos, lo contempló.**

 **-¡Shika! ¡Cariño!-Esa voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.**

 **-No es posible.-Se frotó las sienes para mantener la calma. La pelirroja se sentó a su lado y se afirmó a su brazo.**

 **-Te he extrañado mucho en estos días. Últimamente andas desapareciendo a toda hora. Se supone que como pareja debemos estar juntos todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?-El Nara rechistó y apartó a su prometida.**

 **-Déjame en paz. No tengo tiempo como para desperdiciarlo contigo.**

 **-¿Por qué siempre eres tan frío conmigo? Recuerda que dentro de poco seremos oficialmente marido y mujer.**

 **-Sobre mi cadáver.-Tayuya hizo un puchero y vio pasar a Temari. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella.**

 **-Así que ya entendiste cuál es tu lugar tonta.**

 **-Quisiera decir que es un gusto verte; pero de hecho tu presencia me causa mucha repugnancia.**

 **-Me da igual lo que pienses de mí, al final quien se quedará con Shika soy yo.-La Sabaku No apretó los puños. Este no era el lugar ni el momento para formar un escándalo, y menos por un hombre.**

 **-No me importa. Quédatelo todo lo que quieras. Después de todo es tu prometido.**

 **-Si me lo estás ofreciendo es porque ya rompieron.**

 **-Qué inteligente eres.-Dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra y hacer evidente su sarcasmo.**

 **-Lo sé.**

 **-Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que seguir trabajando.-Las horas pasaron, y Tayuya y Shikamaru seguían en el restaurante. Por un lado, ella buscando el modo de sacarle una sonrisa, y él, desesperado sin saber cómo desaparecer porque no la aguantaba ni un segundo más. Temari los observaba a la distancia, imaginando lo lindo que sería si ella fuese la que estuviera a su lado. El jefe se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.**

 **-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas descansar?-Los siguió contemplando con los ojos vidriosos.**

 **-Sí, estoy bien. No se preocupe. Ya continúo trabajando.-Bajó la mirada y se resignó a que ya había perdido a su verdadero amor para siempre, y que jamás lo recuperaría. Daba igual lo mucho que luchara, nada cambiaría. Finalmente, el local cerró.**

 **-Lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primer día.**

 **-Arigato. Cada día que pase me esforzaré mucho más para hacer de este lugar el mejor para comer.-El hombre sonrió y acarició su cabeza.**

 **-Eso espero. Sigue trabajando duro y llegarás lejos.**

 **-Hai.-Se alistó y salió para su casa. Las calles estaban desoladas y apenas se veía una que otra persona en el camino. Iba distraída, sin poder dejar de pensar en Shikamaru. De repente, alguien la agarró por la espalda y la metió en un callejón.**

 **-Jefe, mire lo que me encontré en el camino. ¿No es la chica que nos atacó aquella vez y dejó a Sasori postrado en una silla de ruedas y como un vegetal?-La mujer los vio. Eran los mismos que habían atacado a su ex y que ella volvió papilla.**

 **-¿Ustedes otra vez? Qué pereza. De verdad que hoy no tengo tiempo para jugar, así que me voy.-Un rubio se puso en medio de su camino.**

 **-¿Quién te dijo que nuestra reunión había terminado?-Agarró su mentón y su otra mano la ubicó en una de sus caderas. Temari retrocedió ante el contacto y el líder de la banda la tomó por detrás.**

 **-En definitiva, mis ayudantes no se equivocaron cuando te describieron. Sí que eres toda una modelo.-Deslizó sus dedos alrededor de su rostro. La rubia buscó el modo de liberarse; pero el tipo le ganaba en masa y fuerza.-Vamos a divertirnos bastante esta noche.-Metió una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa, tocando sus pechos. Temari no podía zafarse, a pesar de que no paraba de moverse.**

 **-Deberían dejar a la señorita en paz, ¿no creen?.-Una silueta masculina apareció.**

 **-¿Y tú quién eres para ordenarnos qué hacer? Ni que tuvieras las habilidades de lord Pain.**

 **-No se los estoy ordenando, solo advirtiendo que, si no la sueltan, se arrepentirán.**

 **-¿Y exactamente qué harás?-Exclamó el de cabello blanco.**

 **-Acabar con ustedes así como ella lo hizo en el pasado, y salvarla al igual que fui salvado.-Se acercó a la luz y su rostro fue visible. Los ojos aguamarina de Temari se abrieron de par en par.**

 **-¿Shikamaru?**

 **-Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, encárguense de ese imbécil.**

 **-Será un placer. Aún recuerdo lo feliz que me sentí ese día que casi te mato.-Los tres se le abalanzaron encima, mandando golpes en distintas direcciones, y a pesar de que logró esquivar un par, terminó zampado contra el suelo.**

 **-¡Huye! ¡No hagas esto por favor!-Gritaba la Sabaku No a la distancia con lágrimas bajando en abundancia por sus mejillas; sin embargo, Pain le tapó la boca.**

 **-Tus gritos no servirán de nada, eso no lo salvará, y a ti tampoco. Ahora, es necesario aprovechar el momento y divertirme.-Comenzó a manosearla de nuevo, y ella seguía moviéndose para que él parara.**

 **-¡Suéltame maldita sea!-Le mordió la mano.**

 **-Sí que eres problemática.-Ató sus pies y manos a una silla que ya tenía preparada por si ella se ponía en constancia a la defensiva, al igual que cubrió su boca con una venda.-Así te ves mucho mejor.-Acarició sus muslos llegando poco a poco a esa zona tan sensible para una mujer. El Nara, al verla tan vulnerable, apretó los dientes.**

 **-Temari…-Pensó el pelinegro para sí-prometo que te protegeré.-Se levantó con dificultad del suelo.**

 **-Así que todavía conservabas algo de fuerza, ¿no? Interesante.**

 **-Tal parece que esto no terminará tan pronto, y por ende, será divertido.-Dijo Hidan, apoyando su gran oz de tres cuchillas en el hombro. Corrió hacia el vago y movió su arma con tal de rasgarle alguna parte del cuerpo. Este esquivó el ataque sin darse cuenta de que otro de ellos lo pateó en el abdomen, haciendo que chocara con una pared. La rubia quedó en shock, sin saber qué hacer y llorando a mares. Estaba a punto de ser violada y el hombre que amaba yacía al borde de la muerte por intentar protegerla.**

 **-Tengo que salvarte.-Volvió a decirse el Nara para sus adentros.-Eres la mujer que amo y que siempre amaré, y no voy a permitir que ningún hombre vuelva a sobrepasarse contigo, jamás.-Se puso de pie una vez más con la mitad de la cara ensangrentada debido a los golpes, la ropa vuelta harapos y más de una herida profunda.-No soporto verte llorar ni sufrir. Se me parte el corazón. Fuiste la luz que me salvó de mi oscuridad, por eso te debo tanto. Lucharé por ti hasta el último segundo.**

 **-Pero qué terco eres. ¿Qué tanto te impulsa a seguir parado?**

 **-La mujer que debo cuidar.-Observó a Temari con firmeza y sonrió. Sus palabras la impactaron. A pesar de lo mal que lo había tratado para que se alejara de ella, él seguía amándola sin medida. Se abalanzó sobre ellos, propinándole un puño a Deidara en la cara. Tobi se acercó por la espalda; sin embargo, Shikamaru alcanzó a verlo y le dio un codazo en todo el estómago, sacándole el aire y dejándolo inconsciente. Kakuzu prefirió atacarlo de frente, dando golpes simultáneos casi a la velocidad del sonido, llegando el punto de lograr aplastarle órganos vitales, cayendo al suelo una vez más.**

 **-Peleaste bien. Te felicito; pero si no tienes habilidad ni mucho menos fuerza para atacar, perderás al final. Necesitas poder para vencer, y desafortunadamente, no lo tienes.-Lo pateó en el rostro, noqueándolo. Temari solo podía mirar cómo todo acababa con este triste final mientras era abusada. Volteó el rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no seguir contemplando aquella traumática y dolorosa escena, simplemente no lo soportaba. Sin pensarlo, lo oyó respirar casi como si se estuviera ahogando. No podía ser posible. ¿Seguía vivo después de la paliza que recibió?**

 **-No me…subestimes…no soy…tan débil…como crees.-Apretó su abdomen que era por donde la sangre brotaba en mayores cantidades y se paró de nuevo. Su respiración seguía agitada; pero su fuerza de voluntad permanecía intacta. Sus contrincantes lo miraron de pies a cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.**

 **-¿Cómo rayos…?**

 **-Lo dije antes…y lo puedo…repetir…tengo algo…que cuidar…y proteger.**

 **-¡Qué bien que todavía me puedo entretener destrozando tu cuerpo para hacerte llegar a una muerte lenta y dolorosa!-El de cabellos blancos fue tras el vago, buscando dónde herirlo con la oz para que gimiera de dolor; sin embargo, Shikamaru bloqueó el ataque del arma con ambas manos, enterrándosele las cuchillas en estas. Con la poca fuerza que conservaba tomó la oz y empujó al sujeto. Ubicó la empuñadura entre sus manos para no seguirse lastimando.**

 **-Vamos a ver quién le destroza el cuerpo a quien.-Corrió hacia el tipo y le enterró las cuchillas desde su torso hasta la zona superior de su pelvis, destrozándole más de un órgano.**

 **-Kuso.-Se abalanzó contra el de la extraña máscara para acabar con él al igual que hizo con el otro; sin embargo, al ser descubierto su plan, este lo esquivó y lo pateó por la espalda, haciéndole soltar el arma y que esta se perdiera de vista.**

 **-Me sigue sorprendiendo el hecho de que saques tantas agallas por una mujer. Como si fuera tan difícil encontrar más iguales de sensuales a ella.**

 **-Para mí no hay ninguna igual a ella.-Se puso en posición de pelea, pegó un salto y le profanó una buena patada a Kakuzu en toda la cara, arrinconándolo en la pared y su cabeza se toteó debido a la fuerza aplicada.**

 **-Carajo.-Exclamó el de cabellos naranja al ver cómo sus camaradas habían sido masacrados.**

 **-¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima infeliz!-Se tiró encima del tipo, separándolo de la Sabaku No y quedó sobre él. Le dio un montón de golpes en la cara hasta desfigurársela. A pesar de que el otro se intentó defender, fue inútil. La mirada de odio que le transmitía quien parecía que iba a convertirse en su futuro asesino, no tenía descripción alguna, lo que le generó terror y su cuerpo se inmovilizó del pánico.**

 **-¿Tanto te importo para que hubieses hecho todo esto por mí?-Se preguntó Temari a sí misma.-No debiste sacrificarte así por alguien como yo, no lo merezco después de todo lo que ha pasado entre los dos.-Una vez que quedó casi muerto, el pelinegro se acercó a su ex y la liberó de sus ataduras. Después, tomó su celular y le mandó la ubicación de los dos a los hermanos de la rubia, ya que estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento ambos caerían desplomados debido al mismo agotamiento.**

 **-Ya está. ¿Te duele algo? Sé honesta conmigo.-Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron al igual que cuando se cruzaron en el restaurante.**

 **-¿Por qué no escapaste? Te habrías hecho un favor en lugar de terminar vuelto nada.**

 **-¿Y dejarte aquí sola con esos tipos? Ni que estuviera loco. Es cierto que ya no somos novios; pero no por eso iba a dejar que abusaran de ti. Hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer habría hecho lo mismo.**

 **-¿Incluso por Tayuya?-Se atragantó con su propia saliva.**

 **-Sí, por ella también; aunque me costaría un poco.**

 **-¿Por qué te costaría?**

 **-Porque entre ella y yo no existe una conexión tan fuerte como sí la hay entre los dos.-Las mejillas de Temari se ruborizaron y desvió la vista. Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.**

 **-Bueno, te agradezco la ayuda, creo que me habría costado haberlo hecho todo a mí sola, pues ese tipo tenía el doble de fuerza que yo. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que se haga más tarde.**

 **-¿No es preferible que te acompañe? Pues solo digo, por si acaso.-Se paró despacio y la detuvo, poniéndose en medio de su camino y apenas respirando.**

 **-No, está bien. Ya hiciste bastante por hoy, en serio. No quiero que te fuerces.**

 **-Para mí no es ningún esfuerzo. Solo quiero que llegues a salvo.**

 **-Creo que deberías volver a tu casa. De seguro tus padres están preocupados.**

 **-Ellos son lo de menos ahora.**

 **-En serio, deberías volver. Yo estaré bien. Me las arreglaré.-De repente, Shikamaru cayó desmayado gracias a la enorme cantidad de heridas con las que cargaba su cuerpo. Jamás se había llegado a tales extremos, y menos por una persona.**

 **-¡Shikamaru! Sabía que esto pasaría.-Temari lo intentó cargar en su espalda y se dispuso a llevarlo a su casa. La lluvia no se hizo esperar, dejándolos empapados. Minutos después, Kankuro y Gaara aparecieron cubiertos por impermeables y con una sombrilla cada uno.**

 **-Ya decía yo que algo no andaba bien.**

 **-Coincido contigo. Para que Nara nos hubiese mandado su ubicación no podía ser otra cosa sino algo grave.-La rubia volteó a ver sus hermanos con sorpresa.**

 **-Ambos se ven destrozados.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Kankuro, carga a Nara. Yo llevaré a Temari.**

 **-¿Y por qué no la puedo cargar yo y sí a este?**

 **-Porque eres más fuerte que yo y él pesa más. Por favor, no es tanto pedir.-El castaño rechistó.**

 **-Como sea.-Se puso al vago sobre su espalda y su hermano a su hermana.**

 **-Arigato. No sé qué sería de mí si no los tuviera a ustedes.**

 **-No nos agradezcas. Por ahora, descansa.-Ella accedió y se quedó dormida. Caminaron hasta su casa, abrieron la puerta y Kankuro dejó a Shikamaru en el sofá y Gaara a Temari en su respectiva cama. Una hora después de todo el suceso, la rubia despertó.**

 **-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?-Preguntó su hermano quien estaba sentado frente a ella.**

 **-Estoy bien. De no ser porque Shikamaru fue a salvarme, no sé si estaría aquí.**

 **-¿Exactamente qué fue lo que pasó?-La Sabaku No contó todo lo acontecido, y entre más avanzaba, su hermano se sorprendía cada vez más.-Debería agradecerle por su acto heroico.**

 **-¿Cómo está?**

 **-No te preocupes por él. A pesar de que gran parte de sus heridas son delicadas, no es un caso de vida o muerte. Kankuro lo está cuidando y vendando en estos momentos.**

 **-Ya veo.**

 **-¿Quieres verlo?-Esa pregunta la descolocó.**

 **-¿Por qué querría ir a verlo? Ya no somos novios como para que ande pendiente de él.**

 **-Lo sé; pero también sé que todavía te importa, y por ello, sigo insistiendo en que deberían reparar este daño que se están haciendo.**

 **-¿Para qué? ¿Para que a papá le vuelva a dar un preinfarto? No quiero verlo así de nuevo, y menos por mi causa.-Gaara tomó la mano de su hermana entre las suyas.**

 **-Tú no tienes la culpa de cómo está papá en estos momentos. La única y verdadera causa es la desgraciada de esa mujer que intentó sobornarnos.**

 **-¿Te refieres a la señora Nara?**

 **-¿Quién más podría ser? Es un fiasco de ser humano. Lo único que tiene en la cabeza es el dinero y cree que puede comprarlo todo con eso. De verdad que me frustra.**

 **-No debes sentirte así por ella, no vale la pena.**

 **-No dejaré que nos vuelva a humillar como lo hizo. Si tengo que volver a echarle agua encima, lo haría sin pensar.**

 **-En serio hermano, no vale la pena que malgastes tu tiempo en ella. Tarde o temprano la vida se lo cobrará, tenlo por seguro.-La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe.**

 **-¿Kankuro? ¿Qué pasó?**

 **-Nara acaba de despertar y está preocupado por ti hermana. Necesita verte.**

 **-Muy bien. Vamos.-Los tres bajaron y se encontraron al vago sentado en el sofá. Este, al ver que ella estaba a salvo, suspiró con tranquilidad y luego gimió de dolor.**

 **-No te esfuerces. Necesitas descansar.**

 **-Tal parece que no fue una mala idea contactar a tus hermanos para que nos fueran a buscar. Menos mal que lo hice antes de perder el conocimiento, si no, quién sabe cuánto más seguiríamos allí afuera.**

 **-Arigato.-Le sonrío y él le contestó del mismo modo.**

 **-No me agradezcas. Solo hice lo que creí correcto.**

 **-Si quieres, para recompensarte, puedes tomar una ducha.**

 **-¿Estás segura de que no te molesta? Digo, ya que no existe ninguna razón para que me hagas tal oferta.-La rubia frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.**

 **-Solo te estoy devolviendo el favor, así que no lo malentiendas.**

 **-Está bien, tranquila. Me tomaré una ducha.-Se dispuso a subir las escaleras con cuidado, y en eso, la puerta fue golpeada como si miles de aldeanos hubiesen decidido acechar con antorchas y hachas.**

 **-¿Qué rayos…? ¿Quién está tan enojado como para querer tumbar la puerta?-Kankuro abrió y la mujer que estaba ahí se metió en el recinto sin pedir permiso.**

 **-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó incrédulo el Nara.**

 **-¡Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo! ¡¿Por qué carajos estás en esta casa y cubierto de vendajes como si te hubiese arrollado un camión?!**

 **-Eso no te incumbe.**

 **-¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡Soy tu madre!**

 **-Fue una casualidad, ¿sí?-Dijo Shikamaru lo más calmado que pudo para no perder el control sobre sus actos y sus palabras.-Yo no planeé venir aquí en primer lugar.**

 **-¿¡Ah no!? ¡Entonces explícate!-Le contó a su progenitora todo lo sucedido de principio a fin y con lujo de detalles. La mujer apretó los puños y encaró a Temari.**

 **-¡A ti sí que te encanta arruinarle la vida a los demás, ¿no?! ¡Por tu culpa es que mi hijo está en esas condiciones! ¡Si sus caminos nunca se hubieran cruzado, nada de esto estaría pasando!-La Sabaku No intentó mantener la compostura con tal de no dejarse llevar por la ira que le generaba Yoshino.**

 **-Mire, yo jamás le pedí a su hijo que me salvara de esos maleantes. Y no es mi culpa que pasara lo que pasó, simplemente así fueron las cosas.**

 **-¡Dijiste que te alejarías de la vida de mi hijo, y aún sigues detrás de él! ¡Eres una mentirosa!-Sus hermanos se alteraron y buscaron acercarse a la señora mientras que emanaban furia hasta por los poros; sin embargo, Temari puso una mano frente a ellos para que no dieran un paso más. Ella sabía que podía manejar la situación.**

 **-Si no me quiere creer, es problema suyo. De todos modos, a usted no tengo que rendirle cuentas de nada.-La castaña se cruzó de brazos.**

 **-Es increíble cómo tu padre te ha podido soportar por tantos años. No eres más que un dolor de cabeza para todo aquel que te rodea. No vale la pena ni conocerte.-Kankuro y Gaara apretaron sus puños.-Pobrecita de tu madre al haber perdido el tiempo dándote a luz; aunque también ella fue muy tonta con eso. Debió abortarte cuando tuvo la oportunidad.-Antes de que Temari o Kankuro pudieran reaccionar ante las ofensas, Gaara les ganó, tomando a la mujer del cabello y sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Esta gimió de dolor.**

 **-No dejaré que siga insultando a mi hermana de esa manera. No tiene el derecho de hablar sobre lo que no sabe ni mucho menos a involucrar a nuestra madre en este asunto.-Sus ojos celestes estaban llenos de un odio profundo que era imposible de explicar con palabras. Yoshino tragó saliva y un escalofrío le pasó por toda la columna vertebral; sin embargo, supo disimular su terror.**

 **-¡Suéltame infeliz! ¡No sabes con quién te metes sabandija! ¡Si quiero, puedo hacer sus vidas miserables!-Sus palabras lo sacaron todavía más de sus casillas.**

 **-¡¿Más miserables de lo que ya son?! ¡Usted es la causa por la cual nuestro padre esté en el hospital!**

 **-¿Hospital? ¿Cómo que Rasa está en el hospital?-Se preguntó el Nara mientras tenía la mirada perdida y cubierta por la confusión.**

 **-¡No es mi problema que ese tipo esté allá metido! ¡Él mismo se lo buscó cuando no aceptó lo que realmente es su estúpida hija!**

 **-¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Será mejor que se largue de aquí antes de que me vuelva loco!-La jaloneó hasta la puerta y la lanzó como un trapo, sacándola de la casa.-¡Y llévese a su hijo con usted! ¡Agradezca que lo cuidamos y nos aseguramos de que sus heridas no pasaran a mayores!**

 **-Mejor me voy antes de que me mate a mi también.-Los otros dos Sabaku No lo miraron y asintieron. El Nara salió del recinto lo más rápido que pudo. El pelirrojo les cerró la puerta en toda la cara. Suspiró y apoyó su espalda en esta, dejándose caer. Se rascó la cabeza con rabia. Sus hermanos se miraron por un segundo sorprendidos y aterrorizados ante la actitud que había tomado.**

 **-¿Ya te sientes más tranquilo?-Preguntó Temari con voz temblorosa, acercándose a paso lento a su hermano. Este levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos aguamarina.**

 **-Gomen, no quise armar un escándalo y mucho menos asustarte a ti y a Kankuro; pero de verdad que esa señora sabe sacarme de mis casillas.-Su hermana le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió.**

 **-No te preocupes. Ya lo que pasó, pasó, y es seguro que esa mujer nos odiará por el resto de nuestras vidas; pero da igual. Jamás logrará separarnos como familia.-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras de la rubia.**

 **-Temari tiene razón. Siempre hemos estado juntos ante todas las adversidades que nos ha puesto la vida, y de todas salimos victoriosos. Esta no es ni será la excepción.**

 **-Hermanos…-Se echó a llorar como un niño. Temari lo abrazó y Kankuro se les unió en ese cálido momento familiar en el cual duraron un buen par de minutos.**

 **-Pensándolo bien, creo que te pasaste un poco con ella. No debiste haberla tomado del cabello. Creo que con solo la empujada habría sido suficiente.-Exclamó el castaño.**

 **-Lo sé. No supe controlar mis impulsos.-Los tres se rieron.**

 **-Aunque no sé si yo hubiese hecho algo peor de haber reaccionado primero.**

 **-No lo creo.-Kankuro se cruzó de brazos.**

 **-Al menos por una vez dame un poco de apoyo Temari. No es tan difícil.**

 **-¿Para qué quieres que te mienta? Tu aura asesina no se compara en nada a la de Gaara.**

 **-Cuando menos te lo esperes, te haré cambiar de parecer.**

 **-Inténtalo. No llegarás muy lejos.-El pelirrojo solo se limitó a reír ante la pequeña disputa.**

 **-¡Tú no te rías! ¡No es divertido!**

 **-Para mí sí.**

 **-Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que admitir que esa fue la primera vez que te vi así de enojado, ni siquiera cuando ella intentó sobornarnos habías puesto esa cara.**

 **-Es que cuando se metió con mamá, no lo pude soportar. Esa mujer no conoce todo lo duro que ella trabajó y todo lo que tuvo que soportar antes de morir. Dar a luz a tres hijos no es una tarea sencilla, y mantenerlos menos, a pesar de que papá siempre estuvo con ella.**

 **-Sí, tienes razón.**

 **-En fin, ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir. No quiero deprimirme hablando de mamá.-Cada quien se encerró en su habitación y quedaron muertos del cansancio.**

…

 **Yoshino llevaba a su hijo por la oreja, caminando con furia. Shikamaru se soltó del agarre; sin embargo, eso no la hizo detenerse y siguieron su camino. Llegaron a su casa y el Nara en lo único que pensaba era encerrarse en su cuarto y no saber nada de nadie. Subió las escaleras, hasta que las palabras de su madre lo frenaron.**

 **-¡¿Cómo es posible que ese niñato me hiciera una cosa así?! ¡Primero me moja con agua y ahora me saca de su casa como si fuera un costal de papás! ¡¿Acaso se le olvidó quién soy?!-El pelinegro trató de mantener su compostura apretando los puños casi a punto de sacarse sangre con las uñas.**

 **-Gaara tiene un punto a favor con respecto a lo que hizo. Te metiste con su familia. ¿O es que después de todas las cosas que dijiste esperabas que te invitara una taza de té?**

 **-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Jamás aceptaría comida proveniente de esos depravados! ¡Si así son los hijos, no me imagino a sus padres!**

 **-Por una vez en tu vida, deja de insultar a la gente como si fueran bichos raros. No todo aquel que tiene dinero es digno de admirar, a veces el que no posee tales privilegios es más humilde y sincero.**

 **-¡Eso da igual! ¿¡Qué pensaría la gente si esa niña fuese tu prometida!? ¡Nuestra imagen quedaría arruinada!**

 **-¡Me importa una mierda la imagen!-Su voz se subió de tono más de lo que hubiera esperado.-¡Las apariencias no lo son todo en la vida! ¡¿Por qué no te puede entrar eso en tu maldita cabeza?!-La castaña fue hacia él echando humo hasta por los poros de la ira.**

 **-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así jovencito?! ¡¿Acaso crees que estás con tus amigos o qué?! ¡Yo soy tu madre!-El vago se volteó con las manos en los bolsillos sin importarle nada y con su típica cara de pereza.**

 **-A veces dudo si realmente lo eres.-Sus ojos cafés permanecieron neutrales. La mujer levantó la mano, dispuesta a darle una buena cachetada; sin embargo, el impacto no le dio a su hijo. Al ver la persona que tenía al frente, quedó sorprendida.**

 **-¿Shikaku?**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Díganme en los comentarios cómo creen que está situación se va a llevar a cabo. Me encantaría leer sus ideas.

-Yoshi: ¿Por qué me hiciste pegarle a mi marido?

-Yo: De momento, eso es información clasificada. Si te lo digo, el siguiente capítulo perdería parte de su esencia.

-Yoshi: Sí que eres igual a la odiosa de esa tal Temari.

-Yo: La única odiosa aquí eres tú que no quieres aceptar lo que tu hijo siente por ella.

-Inner: Mejor no discutas con esta mujer, perderás el tiempo.

-Yoshi: Tú no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

-Inner: Me meto en donde se me pega la gana. No fastidies.

-Yo: Mejor despidámonos antes de que esto se alargue.

-Inner: Estoy de acuerdo.

-Las tres: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
